Summers in Forks
by CesarAcosta2000
Summary: Bella not only meets the one other guy who is absolutely head-over-heels for her, but also works for her father. His name is Damien Summers, and he is the vessel for the Arch-Angel, Gabriel. Unlike her other suitors, though, he is very subtle in his approach to her. Hope you enjoy. Alternate Universe.
1. Arrivals

Chapter 1 Arrivals

Damien:

Not sure why my father decided to send me to this God-forsaken corner of the country, but it is better than the base. At least, I can walk around without everyone seemingly staring at me. I don't care one way or the other, but I suppose the sheriff noticed the looks I got since he picked me up from one of the local military bases in the area. His name's Charlie. Not sure why they bothered with a guardian. I mean, after all, I am almost 18. Well, I do understand that my birthday isn't until summer of next year, and it's only December. At least, I don't have to go to the local high school, so that's a relief. It's Christmas break, anyway. I never felt the need to celebrate Christmas, even when everyone at the base would celebrate. I usually just sat in my room and studied. What more was there to do when your food was passed through a slot in the door? The mornings in the exercise yard were probably the best time of the day for me. The instructors were brutal, but that only made me stronger.

Charlie looked over at me as I looked out at the small town, and commented on the long ponytail that went down my back. It was one of those things that I felt gave me a bit of an identity. Everyone else on the base, as far as the guys, had a short crew-cut, but I know I wasn't one of them, and would never be.

"You sure you want to keep that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Not much. Doesn't matter to me, but I'll bet the other guys at the school might just make it really hard for you."

"So glad we covered that. Actually, I've got all my school stuff taken care of at the base. I graduated with full degrees in criminal science, medicine, and computer science, and a few other things."

"Well the law says you have to go to school until you're 18. I don't make the rules…Hmm. I suppose, it would be a waste of your time to go though."

"Phew. I'm glad you feel that way, Sheriff. I was afraid I'd be stuck in another facility. I'd probably go stir crazy."

Charlie smiled, "Why don't you work for me? You said you have your JD, too, right? I suppose you'd be the youngest deputy ever, but you'd still have to do the training."

"Deal"

When, we got back to his house, there was a black 1967 Chevy Impala on propped up on four cinder blocks. I looked over at him, and said, "That poor car."

"If you can fix it, it's yours."

"Seriously?"

"Of course, provided you have your license."

"I do. I didn't leave the base without that."

"Well, have at it, then. Now, while you're staying at this house, you will be required to abide by a curfew, as well as, study for your training."

"That, I can do." I said, and after that, we dropped off my stuff, and went to the local diner, where he bought dinner.

As far as the training, most would finish the academy in months. I finished it in a matter of weeks. I suppose those are the perks of being stuck in a base for hours on end with nothing more to do than studying.

Bella:

I guess my mom needed to be with her guy. I suppose that's the only reason why I agreed to go to Forks to stay with my dad for a while. I would miss all the things that made life with my mom so unique. Now, here I was. Charlie took it pretty well. Maybe, he's hoping I'll like Forks enough to stay longer than a few months. He drove me back to the house I grew up in for the first few years of my life. Now, here it was again. There was nothing unique or special about the house, though. Maybe, I was just feeling the absence of my mom. It wasn't fair, I know, but I couldn't help it. I did notice that the front yard was missing something.

"Did you fix up the Impala?"

"I kind of sold it." Charlie drawled.

"You loved that car."

"Well, there's someone here who would take better care of it."

"Mom hated that car."

He nodded, knowingly, "Sometimes, you just gotta know when to let go."

Once I got settled in, I decided to relax a bit, and got undressed so I could just take a shower, and hopefully give myself time to think. I only had a towel around me as I went to take a shower. I do know that when I went to the bathroom, I heard the shower running, and Charlie had already gone downstairs to bring in the rest of my things.

I could only imagine who was on the other side of that curtain, so I took one of the bats that Charlie had laying around, and pulled it out of the closet. I reached out, and pulled the curtain away quickly as the figure seemed to move ever so slightly to face me as their hand came out from behind the curtain. He grabbed my wrist with one hand, and pulled the curtain open with the other. It wasn't a painful grasp, but it was pretty firm.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know!" I demanded, and that's when my towel fell off.

"Well, you wouldn't have found much out if you had hit me over the head with a baseball bat." He replied, but his tone was surprisingly calm. I guess I expected sarcasm, or something equally nasty. Also, he quickly looked away, and pulled the curtain closed.

"That remains to be seen, pal."

"Are we really going to have our first conversation with nothing on?"

That's when I dropped the bat, and pulled the towel up around me again.

"You better _not_ have looked!" I could tell that my face was probably really red.

"Agreed. Listen, give me a minute to get dressed, and I'll explain this whole thing when I get out. Right now, though, I'm a mess, and I really need a shower. I'll clear this all up when I get out. I promise."

"Fine. Just hurry up."

After I got dressed, I went downstairs to ask Charlie if he knew about the intruder in the shower, and he sort of chuckled about it.

"I'm sorry," he laughed now, "I guess I should have told you about that. He's a state ward, but they gave him over to me to keep an eye on his until he's old enough to be on his own."

"So, what's his name?"

I heard him as he came down the stairs, a towel around his neck, and wearing jeans with a black shirt tucked in. I looked up to see his face, and he had a slender face, as well as longish, black hair lightly brushing over his forehead. His lips were thin, as was his nose, but his eyes were a little wider, with the expression of a tired soldier.

"I'm Damien Summers. My apologies about the misunderstanding up there. I really didn't mean to startle you."

"Well, you did!" I scoffed at him, and I really didn't mean to, but I guess it was all too much. Having to come all the way out here, and then realizing my space wasn't all mine.

"Damien, my daughter, Bella. I'm sure she's pleased to meet you too."

"I'll be moving out soon, though. So, that should be a relief to you."

At that point, Charlie added his two cents, "That's right. He said he's found a place, and he'll move out once he's of age."

So, I demanded, "And when is that?"

"This coming summer. I've had my eye on a few places around here. I just have to put down a payment on them."

Again, I felt bad because he looked so apologetic, and really, he was a lot more polite than most guys. He even looked over at Charlie, trying to figure out when would be the best time for him to make an exit.

Finally, I calmed down, and just talked in my calmest voice, "Look. I'm ok with all this. I just wish I had a bit of warning before I got here."

"I totally get that. No more surprises."

Damien:

I've got to say, the first time I saw her standing in front of me, with a towel wrapped around her, and a baseball bat in one hand, I fell for her, hard. I suppose it was her heart-shaped face, and that long brown hair of hers. Her dark eyes just took me in, and I realized this was why my father never wanted me to see the outside world. I guess up until then, I never really thought anything was out there that made the world worth saving. I was wrong. I hadn't seen much in my short life, and what I had seen was ugly, and distressing. It made for a very cynical person, making me feel like I would do whatever it was I was meant to do, and just go through with it, without any reservation or thought. She made me take a step back, and that was something that never happened before. It was like…magic.

Then, her towel fell to the floor. Ever the gentleman, I looked away before I found myself unable to do so. Didn't want her to think I was some sort of perv. I figured the best thing to do was to at least tell her that I wanted to finish showering so I could just explain everything afterward.

When I got downstairs, Charlie was already explaining the situation. I also told her I would be out as soon as possible. I have to admit that I said that with much regret. If anything, I didn't want to leave now. Still, those brown eyes softened, and I suppose she calmed down somewhat. Once I promised there wouldn't be any surprises, she smiled, and I had to look away briefly to keep myself from grinning like an idiot.

Later that evening, I decided to go out for a drive, and went out to my car. I sat in the seat for a moment, looking up at the window on the second floor. I shrugged, and turned the car on. After a moment, she came out, and walked over to me. Even in the dark, I could see some of her facial features. I could tell she was trying to figure out how to apologize, so I spoke up, hopefully with some humor in my voice.

"It's cool. I totally get it."

"What?" Bella looked a little puzzled.

"It's kind of annoying having a house guest when you're used to being an only child."

"That's not it. Anyways, you fixed this car up really nicely. Did you do all the work?"

"Sort of. Someone who helped me with the engine, and all that."

"I didn't mean to come off as such a bitch earlier. I really didn't."

"It's fine. I'm actually used to not being liked all that much."

"Hmm. You must have a tough time at school."

"Won't be going to school. I got a job with Charlie."

"You do know he's the chief of police, right?"

"Yeah. I'm also well trained in those matters as well."

"Anything you can't do?"

"I'll have to find out. Want to go out for a drive?"

"Well, where were you going?"

"For a drive...I'm actually trying to clear my head."

"I was too, when I found you in the shower."

"So?"

"Well, if you get to interrupt my thinking time, I get to interrupt yours."

"Fair enough."

I drove off, just after she got in, and put her belt on. The road was pretty desolate at that time, but for me, it was pretty early. I figured that there might be a few cars on the road but no such luck. Finally, I came to a stop at the side of the roads by the cliffs, making sure her side was far enough from the edge, but I still insisted she come out through my door. She took my hands, which I offered, and slid out of the car. When she came out, she looked out over the ocean spread out beneath us.

"Wow. That's a pretty awesome view. I can see why you come here."

"I figured you might like it." She leaned over the hood of the car, and it took all my strength not to check her out. I simply looked out over the cliff, with her.

"So, you're a state ward?"

"I suppose that would be the term for it."

"How well do you know the area around here?"

"Well enough. I kind of grew up around here, but I only know this place by hearsay."

"How's that?"

"I grew up on a base. It was pretty secluded."

"And this isn't?"

I chuckled at that, "Good point. What I meant was, that I didn't get out much. So, taking night trips out is something I take advantage of whenever possible."

"Curfew, huh? Bummer. I guess most of us civvies don't know how good we have it, huh?" She gave me a slight smirk as she looked to me.

"I'm not a soldier, myself. I guess I think like one, though."

"And what is that inner soldier telling you right now?"

"It's telling me I should get you home as soon as possible. I forgot that you are going to school tomorrow."

She sighed as she slid back into the car from my side, and belted in. I got in after a few moments, and was about to start the car when she reached out, and just held one of my arms.

"We don't have to rush home. I just want to talk, if that's ok with you."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell."

She looked up, and laughed, "Oooh, I doubt that."

"It's a pretty boring story. I spent most of my life at a base, and stayed in most of the time, studying."

"So, that's probably why you're so brainy."

I chuckled at that, "Yea. That's one way of putting it. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

She looked over at me, startled, "Not so fast. What about your parents? Aren't they worried about you?"

"I never knew my mother. I had brief meetings with my father, and felt better off for not knowing him."

"That's pretty sad."

"That's life. I try not to ask for more that what is absolutely necessary."

"What about your night-drives? That's wanting more."

"I guess that's true. Also, this is more than what I would actually ask for myself."

"Meaning?"

"This moment, right now. Sitting in my own car, and talking to a very pretty, and smart girl with a sharp wit, and awesome attitude."

"You don't actually talk like that, do you?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're older than me..."

"Does that bother you?"

She admitted, "It bugs me a little bit." but when she looked over at me, she gave me a playful smile as her eyes darted over to me. I let my hands fall to my sides, and looked over at her for a long time. At least, that's what it felt like to me, and I thought that the whole world stopped for just a moment, because she gave me the cutest smile I'd ever seen.

"It's ok, though." She was saying now, "It shows you're pretty mature, too. It's just that we're about the same age, I think. When's your birthday?"

"July 7th. Like I said, I am turning 18, this year."

"You said you had your eye on a few places, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Would you care to show them to me?"

I did hesitate, then, if only for a moment. "Sure, if you like."

She gave me a slight perplexed expression, and asked me, "Are you sure? You sounded like you did a bit of a double-take there."

"No, sorry. I'm always like that. I've had a few bad run-ins with some of the people I knew at the base."

She frowned slightly, "I didn't know that. See? You do have a lot to tell me."

I inclined my head as I raised my hands back to the wheel, "I'll let you know when I narrow it down."

She held my shoulder for a moment, "Hey, it's ok. Relax." She let her hand linger there for a moment, and moved it down my arm. "They must've hurt you so badly."

"They did." And just like that, I felt like telling her about the others like me, also gifted. I wanted to tell her about my own circle of friends, and how envy and jealousy managed to tear us all apart until I couldn't stand to be close to anyone like that again. I almost did, too, until my cell went off. It was Charlie.

"Do you realize how late it is?" he demanded.

"It's eleven o'clock. I'm sorry. Time got away from me."

"Well, Bells has school tomorrow, so get home as soon as you can."

"Yes sir, of course. I'm sorry."

She was still looking at me as I started the car, and I explained, "It was Charlie, just now. He was worried about us being out so late."

"Right. This talk isn't over. ok?"

"You're right about that." I agreed, and maneuvered so we could go back the way we came.

Bella:

He's so reserved, it bugs the hell out of me. I can tell there's something he wants to talk about, but he can't. I mean, it might actually cause him physical pain to share anything about himself. I'm not going to lie. I'm interested, but I don't know if he sees that. It's like he might be the type that dismisses the obvious, in order to keep functioning on a day-to-day basis. If anything, he could've made a move on me in the car, but he didn't. It's not like he wasn't considering it, but I could tell that he was really restraining himself. I feel, though, like he was going to tell me something. It would've been good for him to do it, too. Is there something that he wanted to get out, and maybe it would be like pulling a thorn out of his soul? He pulled himself back from it, quickly enough, though, and that told me a few things about him:

One, he was a very private person.

Two, he was really good at hiding his own pain.

And three, he excelled at evasion, and that meant from anything...even happiness.

So, I sat there, as he drove us home, and I could only wonder what was running through his head right now, at this very moment. I could say that I was only mildly curious, but again, that would be lying to myself. Also, the way he reacted to my touch, he was so tense, but he did relax with me a little bit. I wondered if I was the only one who had that kind of affect on him. I know, that just makes me sound like I'm full of myself, but it was true. He really did calm down when I touched him. If I could, I wanted him to calm down enough to just talk to me. Was that a possibility?

Maybe it was his way of drawing me in, to add that air of mystery to him, but that couldn't explain the real pain in his eyes when he talked about his past. I thought he might actually tell me something for a moment, until Charlie called. I might've imagined it, but I could've sworn that there was almost relief in his eyes when the call came. What I couldn't understand was why he felt he needed to hide anything. It wasn't like he was some kind of criminal. If anything, he was certainly mature beyond his years, and he might be brilliant as well, but I didn't know that. For all I knew, he might've been lying about the military base, and his past. If only that were true, and I could dismiss this feeling that he might need someone to talk to. No, I think he might need me.

Was that what a connection felt like? Like nothing else I'd felt before. Still, there was something else in his eyes, and that was a wish for the denial of his own existence. God, it sounded all so deep, but I bet that he felt way every moment of the day, and I could see it in his eyes now, as he looked intently on the road ahead, . his hands tightening on the wheel

"What are you going to be doing for my dad?"

"I'm his deputy. So, I'm guessing that I'm doing whatever he tells me to do."

"I'm guessing he might just have you do office work, or to go get coffee."

"Are you trying to reassure me?"

"I guess I am."

He almost laughed, but kept himself together. It wasn't quite the response I wanted, but it was better than seeing him with that stoic expression on his face. I mean, in a way, it seemed very natural for him to have that look, and that made me sad.

"How are you feeling about going to a new school?"

"Out here? Not so sure. I can only wonder how much of an outcast I'll be. If anything, I might just end up odd girl out by first period."

"I don't think so. I think a lot of the guys will be dying to get to know you."

"Are you saying that because you're just trying to be nice, or what?"

"I'm saying that because I'd like to get to know you, but I'll be busy at work. So, I guess I am a little jealous of your new classmates."

"Really?"

"Well, I don't envy you having to go to high school here, but that part about getting to know you…Yeah, I meant that."

I could see Charlie now, as he stood on the porch with his arms crossed, as we drove up. He was pointing at his watch, but I could tell he wasn't really mad. If anything, it looked like he was measuring up the both of us, side by side.

******Continued..**

Well that's it for the first chapter. Do let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome. This is my first foray into Twi-fiction. So, hope you did enjoy.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2

First Day

Damien:

I got up earlier than everyone else so I could shower, and shave. Then I put on the uniform, and got myself going to the kitchen table so I could just sit and toast myself a bagel, and made coffee. The best thing about sleeping in the guest room was that I was downstairs before everyone else. I heard Charlie moving around upstairs, and then Bella soon afterward. I heard him go into her room, and ask her if she wanted to wait on school for a bit, but she told him she'd be fine. He came downstairs and saw me eating breakfast at the table.

"Mind putting one on for me?"

"Don't mind at all." I moved to put another bagel on.

It was then that I heard a loud rumbling from outside, and shrugged it off. A lot of big rigs tended to come through Forks, so it wasn't any big deal. Charlie did go outside, though, to see what it was. Or maybe he already knew.

He was yelling, "I could hear you all the way from here."

Bella came down and gave me a quick smile as she came over to me to talk for a bit.

"That looks pretty good. Listen, I might be leaving for school in a bit. Would you mind giving me a ride?"

"I'd be glad to. I'll just finish up here in a bit."

"Thanks…and about last night., I do want to talk more, you know?"

"I know you do. Just let me get to that point. It takes me a while before I can actually talk about any of that."

"Which is?"

"My past…These are some of my worst memories. So, just let me prepare for it."

"All right then. Just remember, I'm around if you want to talk about anything. Ok?"

Then, she went out the door to see whom her father was yelling at. I only looked out for a moment, and saw everyone was getting along well enough, so I just finished my breakfast, and finished setting up Charlie's so I could get ready to go.

Bella:

When I went out to see who my dad was talking to, I saw two familiar faces. All of them were talking next to an old, red pick-up truck. One of them was an older man, in a wheelchair. He was dark skinned, and had long black hair, topped off with a cowboy hat. He also wore a lot of denim, his jacket, and pants. He was one of my Dad's oldest friends.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black."

"Yea. You're lookin' good."

Billy looked up from his wheelchair, and smiled, "Well, I guess it's about time you got here. He hasn't shut up about you since he knew you were coming."

Charlie looked embarrassed, and told him to playfully shut his mouth, which got them into a friendly little scuttle. Billy's son, who had been standing next to him, came over to greet me. He was only a little taller than me, He also had his father's olive skin, and long black hair, but he stood at a bulky height. He was only a little taller than I was, but not by much.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. We used to play in the mud together."

I laughed at that, "Yeah, I remember."

We talked a little longer, and my dad came over, and tapped the truck, "Well, how do you like your homecoming present?"

"What? No way." I looked at the truck now, taking in how big it was. The cab was huge, and it looked like it could take a lot of damage, if need-be.

"I just bought it off of Billy, here."

"Oh my god. This is awesome! No, it's perfect!" I went ahead and got in, looking over everything. Jacob came into the cab, and sat in with me, telling me about how to work with the gear-shift, and all that.

"Want a ride to school?"

"No, I go to school on the rez."

"Right. I forgot. Oh wait, I've gotta tell someone. I'll be back." I went into the house, and told Damien not to worry about giving me a ride to school. He smiled over at me, nodded, and told me he'd see me after school. He was totally cool about it. I was hoping we could talk a bit before I went to school, though. It would just have to wait until later that day, I guess. At least, it gave me something to look forward to. How weird is that?

So, I just got into my truck and went off to school. Other thoughts just came in a little at a time; Damien's past, my temporary stay here, life with my mom, and now life with him. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but I couldn't help it. It's like I wanted my life to start then and there.

Damien:

After a while, Bella came back in, and while she did look a little apologetic, she also looked really excited. Behind her, one of them was looking in at us talking. I gave a brief wave, and then turned my attention to her.

"You are not going to believe this, but don't worry about the ride."

"It's cool. Have an awesome day at school. I'll see you when we all get home."

A few moments later, I saw Bella drive away in the red truck they had just brought. So, I went out to introduce myself, but not without some regret. I found one of them to be not so friendly.

Charlie looked over at me, "Damien, you've met Billy Black."

I offered my hand, which he ignored, and simply glared at me. To my relief, his son, Jacob, was also around, so I could at least stave off that feeling of awkwardness. He had helped me get the Impala moving again, as well as showing me a lot about mechanics, so I'd be able to maintain the car, myself. He spoke first, as he walked over to my car.

"How's she treating you?"

"It actually runs really well. Thanks for your help with that." I ran my hand along the hood.

"Actually, you're a pretty fast learner, so you don't have to thank me for this, since you did most of the work."

"Still, I am grateful."

"So, you know Bella?"

"Somewhat. We just met yesterday. She really is great."

"Yeah. I thought so too."

"Dude, I hate to cut this short, but I really do got to go to work."

"Right. Hey, take care of her."

"Sure, I will."

"I mean, Bella. I can see how she looked at you, and I could tell she's kinda into you."

I almost chuckled at that, "No way." Then I stopped short because I realized how serious he was looking at me. So, I gave him an even look, and told him, "I'll look after her, but I think I'm more of the big brother type to her, anyway."

"Dude, you really are clueless."

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be. Just go to work, dude. See you later."

Bella:

I got to school at a good time, but when I thought about how late it was in the semester, I was less than enthused. I mean, I just felt more awkward and out of place now, and it made me wish Damien was around, but no such luck. He was probably getting in just now, and settling in at a desk, or fetching the morning coffee. In a way, I actually envied that he didn't have to deal with coming to school, and having to deal with the awkwardness of being the new kid. I guess he must've felt like that when I grilled him about being in the bathroom.

I drove my truck into the parking lot, and heard a couple of the kids laughing as I found a spot and parked. A few moments later, I found myself walking into the huge brick building, and went on my way to the office so I could check in.

One of the guys gave me a warm welcome, walking to keep pace with me, as he walked ever so closely, "You're the new girl, right? I'm Eric, and I will be anything you need me to; lunch date, confidant, shoulder to cry on."

"Actually, I'm more of the suffering-in-silence type." I really hoped he got the clue. I mean, I'm glad someone decided to come out and greet me, but I really hoped he didn't try to put his arm around me, or something. It did get me to think about the one guy I wouldn't have minded doing that. I shook it off, and got going.

"Well, I'm with the school paper, and you are news." He had a big grin on his face, and looked over at me, hoping for a smile. I couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by all this attention, so I tried to wave him away, but I couldn't without seeming rude.

"Please don't. I really don't want any…"

I guess he could tell I wasn't happy about it, so he changed his tune really quick, and tried to calm me down as I walked away.

"Hey, easy. No story, ok?"

I noticed that he shrugged as he walked off. I felt sweet relief when I was on my own again. I could see why Damien liked being alone so much. At the same time, I wished he were walking with me right now. Maybe it would keep everyone away, and I'd be able to ask him about his past. I guess he must be really busy at work by now. I made a note to myself to call him later.

Damien:

When we got into the office, I told Charlie I'd look around the office, and started to database all the case work, and put together hundreds of lists. Basically, it was for archiving purposes, but it also helped to put everything in some sort of order. I couldn't help feeling like I'd done this before, for some reason. It all felt like a familiar routine, but there was something else too. There was something else that made me feel like I should've remembered something important, yet terrible. I know now why I couldn't tell Bella why all this really bothered me. I did remember other people like myself. I did remember instances of envy and hatred driving everyone in my past apart. Most of all, I remembered that there was something that I should not forget, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what it was. It was all brief flashes, and hateful words. Most of all, I remember my father being in the middle of it all, and him telling me how I should be taking my destiny in hand.

Charlie came into the office I decided to occupy and asked how I was doing with setting up the filing system, and network.

"Everything's going great. I've just got a few more things to finish, and then I'll start handing everyone their logins and passwords."

"Thanks for helping to clean up the paper trail. I'm pretty sure this is a lot of work on the first day."

"It's fine. It's not like I've got anything else to do. Also, I don't want filing to be the reason why I don't get to check out assignments. Another thing is that I need to see how the medical examiner has things set up."

"That's right. You'll have to talk to Dr. Cullen. He's the local doctor in the area, and he's one of the best."

"Can't wait to meet him." I said, as I finished entering the last bits of data. I wanted to make sure that the paperwork ground me here, while real cases were actually being dealt with. I felt like I needed to be out there, myself, on the field.

"Are you doing all this so I can't ground you with paperwork?"

"I wasn't quite thinking on that. This might keep me busy for most of the week, though. If not, at least today."

"Well, we might be quitting at five, so don't dig yourself in too deep. Also, I'm taking Bella out for dinner. You in?"

"Well, you're having dinner with your daughter. I couldn't…"

"I insist. Besides, you're doing a hell of a job here. So once you're done, take a breather."

"Well, I could just-"

"Damien, what's your position?"

"I'm the sheriff's deputy."

"And what does the deputy do?"

"Well, that's…"

"The deputy does whatever the sheriff tells him to. Got it?"

"Got it, chief."

With that, I finished off with the files for the past four years, and decided to work on the more recent cases. At least, it kept my mind busy for the time being. I will admit that I thought about Bella over the course of the day, but I tried to fight the urge to actually call her. The thing is, I didn't know how she would react to a call from me, and anyway, what would I really say to her? How was her day, and all that? It just didn't feel like the kind of talk we'd have, but I guess we did have a good talk the other day. I guess part of me did wonder if she thought about me. It was a fleeting thought, though. I started looking up on more recent cases, which involved animal attacks.

Bella:

One of the classes I had before lunch was gym, and how I wished I could just turn in a note, and say I was sick. Here, I was, though, playing volleyball. I really wanted them not to pass it to me. I saw a ball flying towards me, and put my hands up to deflect it, and it went flying in a totally different direction.

It ended up hitting some poor jock right in the back of the head. He just turned around to look at me. He wasn't that much taller than Eric, and was built like a jock, with blond hair. He gave me a look over, and smiled broadly.

"I'm so sorry! I told them not to pass the ball to me!" I stuttered as I walked over to him.

"No, it's ok. Don't even worry about it. You're Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella."

"I'm Mike Newton."

It was then that his friend came over, she was built a little bigger than me, and she also had long blonde hair. "Wasn't that an awesome spike?"

"I'm not all that great at this." I tried to just walk away at that point.

"No, it's totally cool. I'm Jessica, by the way." She said, giggling a bit.

I just sort of shrugged, and walked away. Again, I could see why Damien chose to be alone a lot of the time. People in general got to be annoying after a while, especially when everyone's trying to get to know you. God, I hoped I didn't annoy him with all my questions. I decided to call him at lunch, definitely, and see what he was doing.

Damien:

Charlie told me to check out a disturbance at one of the bike shops. Apparently, the storekeeper was chasing away people for sitting on the storefront bench. So, I went out there, and went to deal with it. The shop keeper was an older gentleman, and he was in a full-blown yelling match with some of the local skateboarding kids.

"Sir, Sir…Would you please calm down?"

"Don't tell me what to do, you little punk?"

"While I understand that this bench is in front of your store, it is on the sidewalk, and that's considered public quarters."

"You really want a fight, don't ya? Little punk! I'll teach you…"

"Sir, sir…Please, calm down."

"See?" One of the skaters said, "That's what we talkin' about! Crazy old man came at us with a freakin' broom."

"Guys, go home. I will deal with this. Also, if you know you get that kind of reaction, you really should find some place else to hang out."

"You want to tell us where, smart guy?"

"Find a park, or something, I don't know. Your presence here, though, is causing a disturbance. So, for now, disburse."

The kids left, but not without muttering some curses. Most of those, I completely ignored for the moment. I was too focused on calming down the older fellow. After doing that, I just called it in, and Charlie explained that the shopkeeper was always like that. I just took note on that, and decided to go back to the station.

As I was leaving the car, I heard my phone go off, and answered it.

"Hey, how's working for my dad been?" Bella asked.

Never thought I'd be so glad to hear anyone's voice, "It's been alright. Just guarding public benches, setting up the police network. It's been pretty fun, so far, actually. How's your day been?"

"Um..it's ok..I mean, there are like a lot of people trying to get to know me, and all that."

"See? I told you that'd happen." I tried to sound positive.

She sighed with exasperation on the other end, "Stop being right. It's driving me nuts, already. You know that?"

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's not your fault. I was just hoping it'd be a quiet first day."

"Well, day's not over yet. So, just wait and see. Ok? Listen, I just got back to the station, and have to go back to work. Can we talk later?"

She breathed deeply on the other end, and finally, "Ok. I will tell you about my day, but you definitely tell me about yourself more."

"Deal."

"Great. If you can, just see if you can get a snack or something. Maybe we can talk and eat, or something."

"Great. Talk to you later, Bella."

Bella:

Lunch finally came, and I got to talk to Damien for a bit. Talking to him really did help me feel a little better. Also, he was actually being really patient with me, despite the fact that he was on the job. I have to admit, though, I really did like talking to him. Maybe, it was his voice that did it. I don't know. Just as I hung up, I heard someone come up behind me. It was Mike, and he full on swung his arm around me.

"Hey Bella, who were you talking to?"

"Someone. A friend."

"Like a friend, friend? Is he like in the friend zone?"

I just shrugged, and felt him tug on my arm as he pulled me over to his table. His friends were all sitting at the same table; the guy who greeted me this morning, the girl from volley ball, and one other girl I hadn't met yet, who introduced herself as Angela.

We all talked around about whatever, and that was when they felt the need to point out the Cullens, whom had just walked into the cafeteria. It was a group of siblings, from Alaska, the adopted children of Dr. Cullen, the local doctor. Five of them in all, tall, very pale, but also seemingly possessed of steely distant eyes. There was Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and finally, Edward Cullen.

To hear Jessica tell it, apparently he thought he was too good for her. She told me not to waste my time, and I just kind of took those words, and just decided to agree. If I wanted to get to know them, I'd do it on my own time. I did notice when I looked over at Edward, he did seem to look right back at me, but he wasn't very pleased. Actually, he looked really annoyed.

Finally, I went to the next class, which was biology. I showed the teacher my check-in slip, and he told me to partner up with Edward Cullen of all people.

When I sat next to Edward, he seemed like he was trying really hard not to talk to me, and after a while, it did get on my nerves. We spent most of the hour like that, and once class ended, he just took off.

I was actually about to go to the office, to ask if I could just switch classes. I didn't feel like being where I wasn't wanted, or whatever that was. He had beaten me to the punch, though. He, himself was trying to get switched over, but with no luck. I just decided at that point to ride it out. I wasn't going to leave a class for this guy. It wasn't worth my time to bother about it. When I left school, I did feel a little down, but once I saw Charlie's squad car at one of the local diners, I just parked there, and went in. He and Damien were already ordering, and they both looked up as I came over.

"This is probably not the healthiest thing you can eat, but whatever."

"How was school?" Charlie asked.

"It was ok." I lied. Damien looked over at me for a moment, and I knew he could tell, but he didn't say anything. I did look back at him, though. I inclined my head, signaling to him that I'd tell him all about it later. After all, I did promise we'd talk more, and that seemed to make my bio class seem like stepping on chewed gum. I did think about how Edward reacted to me, and how Damien did the opposite. It was really possible that I liked him from the start, but I knew he felt the same way, if not more.

Damien:

I could tell Bella wasn't too happy about her day. Also, when she said it went ok, I knew it was anything but. She sat down between Charlie and I, though I had to scoot out for a bit to let her in. Charlie had already ordered something for her, and I was already eating the steak I had gotten for myself. I ate quietly, and noticed that Bella was looking over at me. I guess she thought I'd ask her about her day, and believe me, I was very interested, but I guess I could wait for her to tell me whatever was bothering her.

The waitress came over and dropped off Bella's plate, along with a flurry of compliments. Also, one of Charlie's friends came over, an older balding fellow wearing a flannel and a fishing vest, Weyland something or other. He asked if Bella remembered him, to which Charlie dryly dismissed. Luckily, the waitress dragged him away, and we continued eating.

Bella turned to me, "How was work?"

"It was alright. Kind of slow, but I guess that's fine."

Charlie spoke up, "Believe me: In a small town like this, you do _not_ want a busy season, week, or even day. And don't tempt fate, or you'll get action before you know it"

Bella smiled at that, "Did you finally get a working filing system going?"

"Well, Damien set up the network and all that. We're up to speed I guess, but not sure what good it would do."

Bella glanced at me for a moment, and went back to eating.

Later that night, she called her mom, and then came to my room for a moment, poking her head in, "Can we go out for a drive?"

"Well, Charlie wouldn't want me to keep you out too late."

"It's ok. We'll take my truck. Besides, I really want to tell you about what happened today?'

"Ok. Let's go, and if Charlie calls, I'll tell him it was my idea."

"You really are the best."

I shrugged, "Eh, I try to be."

So, we went for a drive, and drove to my spot. This time, she got out of the truck first so I could get out on her side. She also pulled out a blanket from behind the seat.

I guess she saw me raise one brow as I saw her pull it out.

"What? I figured if we sat in the back, this would cushion it for us."

So, she spread the blanket out in the back, and folded it once. Then, she went ahead, and sat on it, leaning against the cab. She motioned for me to join her, and I climbed into the back. I sat on the edge, and then she took my hand and pulled me over to sit next to her. So, I did, and she scooted closer to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Today kinda sucked." "I figured as much." I looked over at her, and she had her face to mine. I drew in a breath, and she closed the distance. For a moment, maybe several, we kissed. When we finally released, I told her I was ready to listen to her.

Bella:

We actually kissed, and held it for a long time. I could tell he wasn't expecting it at all, because when we finished, he was still looking at me.

"I do want to tell you about my day, but I want you to be able to talk to me about whatever's bothering you. I mean, it would help to know that you won't be like that guy I met today."

He continued to look at me, but his eyes softened for me, or maybe that's what I wanted to think. He did put one arm around me, and held me close, "I'll listen as much as you like, and when I figure out how to put it, I'll tell you about myself…So, this guy, should I be jealous? Hehe."

"It's funny you should ask that. It was this guy in my bio class, and he acted like he just wanted me to go away, or something. I don't even know what his problem was, but he was acting like a total douche."

"Maybe, he didn't know how to talk to you. Some guys get like that with some girls. It happens a lot."

"…And you know this how?"

He gave me a slightly puzzled looked, and shrugged, "I guess I'll have to figure out how to tell you about it. The thing is, when I try to think about my past, it comes o me in fragments. The only thing I do get with clarity is my time at the base, the time I spent alone, and most of all, knowing nothing else. Look, nevermind all that. Just keep going. I am all ears."

"Feel free to interrupt me. I guess I do sound kind of whiny."

"Not at all. So, what else?"

I started telling him about getting settled in at school, meeting a whole bunch of new people, and finally the whole story about meeting Edward Cullen. He leaned his head back against the cab, and I felt him nod as I told about how annoyed I was by the whole thing. I could feel his heart beating slowly, steadily as his arm rested on my shoulder. Then, I heard him laughing a little, and I pulled my head up to look at him.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Well, I don't know much about these kind of situations, but it sounds to me like you two might be crushing on each other, but don't even know it."

"Bite your tongue. I'm going to get in his face, and ask him what the hell his problem is!" I did feel a little pissed at him for bringing it up like that. The thing is, too, I knew what he was doing. He was trying to misdirect me, to maybe push me towards someone else, and then he wouldn't have to tell me about himself. So, I reached up, and touched his face, and said, "Don't do that. I think we do need to talk about us. Not right now, but soon. Ok?"

He gently pulled me back to lean on him, and I could feel that he was more relaxed now, and then I realized what he might've been feeling when I told him about Edward Cullen. He was thinking that he might lose my interest somehow, and that he would fade out of my memories, and drop out of sight. It's not what I wanted, though, and I didn't want him to tell me what I wanted, either. I wanted to make sure he knew that. It was harder to say, though. I could only hope he understood me.

We sat there for a moment longer, and when I looked up at him, I realized he was looking at me. He pulled out his cell phone, and said those dreaded words, "We really should get home."

"No fair! I told you about my day. You have to tell me something about yourself now." I realized I must've sounded like a little girl, but it's like he was trying to cut our connection short.

"Like I told you. It's not really all there. I have brief flashes of people I remember, and some of the places. It's not all linear, though. It's like looking at the world through a pair of broken glasses. You can't tell where something ends or begins, and the distorted images are like a sort of mishmash of recall."

"Then let me help you figure it out. " I told him.

"When I find a way to make sense of it, I'll let you know. I promise."

I smiled, "That's better. We'll go home in a few. Right now, I just want to stay like this."

He uttered agreement, and held me a moment longer, and then I found I did want to ask him one more thing, "What kind of luck are you having with finding a place?"

"I've got a few leads. Why? Hoping to kick me out sooner?"

"I was hoping to help you look…You know, a place big enough for the both of us to hang out."

"What would Charlie say?"

"Probably to be safe."

"More like 'where's my shotgun?' I think."

"I don't think so. He actually likes you, or he wouldn't have given you the job, or even the car. My dad loved that car."

"Well, he loves you, too. If he asked me to take care of you, I would, but I know you'd want something to say about your life."

"I'm saying it now. Let's move in together."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"I do. We'll talk about it more later, though."

He kissed the top of my head, and said, "We have a while to think about it. We have until my birthday. Let's just wait on it, but if you insist on helping me pick a place, that we can do."

"Fair enough." I smiled, and we held each other a bit longer.

When we got home, I didn't think of Edward Cullen, once. I didn't think that much of any of my new friends at school, but I figured I'd have plenty of time to get to know them.

_**Continued…**_

Well, that's it for Chapter 2. This took me a while to get through, because I am sort of following the movie canon, as you've probably noticed. At the same time, I am trying to add a few new elements. I'm also trying to add Damien's past in there, as well as a few revelations as the story moves along.


	3. Life in the Slow Lane

Chapter 3

Life in the Slow Lane

Bella:

I didn't end up driving my truck today, since Damien was dropping me off and picking me up from school. As he got there, gave me a thumbs up. He was wearing a leather jacket over a semi formal shirt, leather tie, and jeans. I snuggled up against him as I got in.

"Hey, babe. Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Kinda, but whatever. You're here now, right?"

"Right. As much as I would love to have you on my arm, you better belt in. I did promise Charlie to keep you safe."

"Does he know about us, you think?"

"I think he suspects. I will tell him in time."

"I really hate to keep him in the dark."

"Well, let's just get this rolling along, shall we?"

It had been a week since Damien and I had gone to our usual spot on the road, just overlooking the ocean. I felt like he was actually serious with me when he told me I could help him look for a place. Secretly, I was helping him look for more than just a bachelor pad. He looked over at me now as we checked out yet another place. After all, I had already said no to three of them. Those had one problem or another; bad plumbing, because the water took forever to warm up; bad wiring, which he said he could fix easily by rewiring the whole place himself, and I vehemently told him definitely not; and finally, one that was not in such a great part of Forks, in fact, they didn't really like cops and it would get worse at night.

He said, we finally found a potential place at the end of town, like at least a mile away from mine, which was fine. He talked to the real-estate agent, but they started to argue a bit. He came back to the car, and he was annoyed. That's something else about Damien, I hadn't seen him really mad, yet. He handled most things with a calm I hadn't seen in other people my age. He looked over at me, and gave me a brief smile, which told me he was not happy.

"Looks like this one's a bust, too. He wanted to haggle about the price, but I told him I had a set price I had in mind. He didn't want to hear it."

I shrugged, and leaned on his shoulder, "It's ok, baby. I'm pretty sure we'll find something."

"Well, like I said, I'm not too sure your dad will be happy when he finds out I'm trying to find a place for us."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I think I should move out first. Once, I get settled in, we can tell your dad about all this. I can't actually do anything about it, until I'm eighteen, though. So, we have a lot of time.

I looked at him, "Ok, I get that. What you're telling me, though, is to stay around while you get the place up?"

"Well, I mean, we'd have to wait until you're 18, right?"

"We can still move in, together, though. I think. I mean, we're only like months apart. Two months, that's nothing."

"Your dad might still have something to say about you moving in with me, even if you do turn eighteen."

"Are you saying you're looking for a place just for you, then?"

"No...but it has to appear like I am. That is, until we get Charlie used to this whole idea. Bella, I just think we should wait on the whole thing, anyway."

"I know why you want to tell me to wait."

"What would that be?"

"You don't want to be seen living up the couple life with a high school girl, am I right?"

"Bella, it's not-"

"Of course, it is. I know you think I'm still too young for all this."

"That argument would make so much more sense if I was like 27 or something like that. I'm just saying-"

"You're wondering what people would think. That's what it is."

"I'm thinking Charlie would fire me if he found out I'm dating his daughter. I need this job, Bella."

"Oh, of course, you just need the job, right?"

He wrapped his arm around me, his hand on my shoulder, and soothed me as he gently brushed his hand down my arm.

"I need you, too, of course. Bella, he might just think we're moving too fast, or that I'm a bad influence on you."

"He knows you're looking for a place."

"Yes, but, he doesn't know that you're helping me find a place that will end up being for us. It's kinda not fair to throw him a curve ball, after all he's given me, and that includes you."

I looked up into his eyes, as he glanced over at me briefly. I found I couldn't stay angry at him, his reasoning was solid, and well, he always took the logical route. It was something I also prided myself on, that whole being practical bit.

I sighed, "It never fails. I hate it when you're right."

"You don't hate me, though."

I kissed him on the cheek, since he was driving, but he knew we'd have time for more later. We got to my house, and noticed Edward Cullen was actually driving past us, and when he saw Damien, he kind of glared at him. Damien, himself was too focused on the road, and was completely oblivious to it, or so I thought.

"Someone you know?"

I guess I didn't sound all that enthused when I told him, "That's Edward Cullen. I haven't seen him in days. He hasn't shown up at school for the week."

Damien shrugged, and just parked the car, I leaned in close, and we kissed for a long time. It was one of those times when we found ourselves alone, finally alone. We separated on reflex when we heard another car pull up, and I almost groaned when we did. It wasn't fair, but I knew why he did it. He felt indebted to Charlie, I got that. I just wish his sense of honor wasn't so deep, that he felt terrible about just dating me. It's fair to say that I just fell for him from day one, but he was slow to catch that I wanted just him.

Charlie pulled up, and went to his trunk for groceries. Damien got out, dutifully, to help with the groceries, and I followed. After we put all the groceries away, Charlie patted Damien on the shoulder, asking him, "Would you mind putting in more hours at the station? I might need more people for the night shift."

He looked over at me, and shrugged helplessly, "Of course, I can."

Charlie must've noticed the gesture, and waved his hand dismissively as he added, "You know what? Nevermind, I think I can get Davis to work that."

I spoke up, "Dad, we're going to be in my room. We just want to talk a bit, about school and stuff."

Charlie shrugged, "Sure, that's fine."

When we got to my room, we kissed as I pulled him towards the bed with me, but he was actually just standing firmly and holding me to him. When I pulled back to look at him, I asked, "What's wrong now?"

"Bella, you know what's wrong."

"Oh my god, really? This is my room, and he's not going to just barge in." I softened my tone, then. I started kissing his neck, "I want you, now. You know that, right?"

"I want you, too, babe. I just think we might have to wait a bit, until we can tell your father the situation. It's only fair."

Again, I had to concede to his reasoning, and we sat on my bed, as we talked about the apartment he couldn't get today.

"So, what happened again?"

"He wanted me to go higher, and I told him I couldn't do it. I might just have to settle for that place with the bad wiring. It's closer-"

I shook my head, "No. I do not want my boyfriend getting fried because he was trying to do it all himself."

"I'm actually really good at wiring, among other things."

"I get that, but I'm still kind of nervous about letting you do the wiring."

He pulled close to me, and held me by the waist, "Hmmm, so you're letting me do things now?"

I giggled, "Stop it, you know what I mean."

Just then, Charlie walked in on us, and smiled, "Why didn't you tell me you two were getting along that well?"

I almost stuttered, "Dad, I-"

Damien gently released me, and stood up, "Sir."

My dad almost winced, and waved his hand at him, "Call me Charlie, damn it. I'm not going to be mad. So, you two are that close?"

"Yes. I would like to ask your permission to date your daughter." Damien almost bowed, but Charlie caught him by the shoulders, "Look, yes. Of course, you can. On one condition."

Damien nodded, "Name it."

"Please, please do not be so damn formal with me. Got it?"

"Yes, Charlie. I mean, yea, Charlie. got it." He sat back on the bed next to me, as I rubbed his neck and shoulders.

"That's better. I have to go check something out in the next town. There was an animal attack."

"Want me to come with you?"

"It's ok. It was in a steel mill, or something. Maybe a bear got to wandering in or something."

I could already tell the wheels were turning in my boyfriend's head, because he looked very pensive as he sat on the bed. I tried to soothe him, but it seemed like he was really thinking on it. Finally, I sighed with some exasperation, but I knew he wouldn't let this go.

I told him, "Go on, baby."

He looked to me, his eyes very apologetic, "Really? I will try to be quick about it. I do need to get samples, though."

"Do whatever you need to do, baby. Just be careful, ok?"

"Sure, I will. It's post crime, anyway. I doubt we'll have to do much."

"Dad, be careful."

Charlie inclined his head, "Always am."

I looked aside a bit, and then our eyes met, "Also, take care of him."

Charlie chuckled at that, "Will do. Well, get in uniform. If you like, you can drive your car up, and come back on your own time."

"Right." Damien went down to his room to get dressed.

My dad watched him leave, and sat down with me, "Is this really what you want, Bells? I mean, he's a great kid, but he's also a cop first. I can tell. He's got that look, you know? Duty, first."

"I know it seems that way, dad. He really is great, though. I had my doubts those first couple of-"

"Hours? Don't tell me it's days, Bells. I could tell you were pretty well smitten with him from day one."

I felt my cheeks burn, "Ok, yea. First day. I know he needs me, though. I don't know how I know that, but I just got the feeling that he really does."

"Can't say I understand, but he reminds me a little bit of me."

"Ahem. Don't say that, please. I mean, I don't think it's that."

"Naw, I get you. I'll keep him out of trouble."

As they were getting ready to leave, Damien got ready to get into his car, and I walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You be careful out there, ok?"

"I know, babe. I got this. It'll be fine."

"Just remember who you're coming back to."

We kissed, and held each other a long time, until Charlie came out, and got into his own cruiser.

He let me go, and I kept my hand on his shoulder as he got in, then pulled my hand back as he closed the door. I touched the glass, and he did the same. He smiled at me, and winked as he turned to put the key in. Charlie pulled out first, then him. I clasped my hands, and held them to my chest as they left.

Damien:

I held my hand against the glass as I reached up to touch hers, and then I pulled my hand back to start the car. Charlie and I got to the next town at least 2 hours later. The trip was uneventful, but Charlie had us get a late dinner at a local diner that he knew in the area. He said that he knew the local authorities were still going over the crime site, so we had some time. As we waited for our dinner, he looked me squarely in the eye.

"So, you're with my daughter, huh?"

I almost stuttered, and it took all my strength not to, "Yes, about that-"

He wasn't demanding, but he was stern, "How long?"

I admitted, "We kissed around the first few days I was here."

He leaned back on his seat, "Why don't you just say first day?"

Actually, this only made me tense up a little, "Well, alright. That's what I meant, and I did mean to tell you, soon."

He waved his hand downward, in a calming gesture, "Bells is really taken with you. So, I'm not going to tell you to stop seeing her. I just want you to be good to her. Also, I heard you two might want to move in together."

I quickly responded, "Nothing's set in stone. We're still ironing out the details, and I told her we'd have to wait a while to do that."

"Listen. I just want you to understand that she's a very young girl. That said, she's got a lot of romantic dreams, and I don't want you to fill her head with all these big dreams if you can't deliver. Get me?"

I looked down a moment, "I understand, completely. I just want to make Bella happy. So, I am trying to give her what she wants, and I am also trying to be practical at the same time."

Charlie nodded, "I know that can't be easy. I've been there before, with Bella's mother. I couldn't be there, all the time, though. With this job, it's hard to be there all the time, and still do this job. It gets to the point where you wish you can split yourself in two. Bella looks like she wishes you could always be around, but she knows you can't. Once she finishes high school, though, she'll expect you to be around a lot more. Believe me, and well, when that time comes, I'll give you the time you need to be with her. Just keep all this in mind, now that you're dating her. I also have to keep an eye on you as well as myself."

I spoke up at that moment, "I can handle myself pretty well, Charlie. That's not a problem."

"I'm only telling you this because I had a rough time with Bella's mother. I don't want to see her lose you, or the other way around because you have to give yourself to the job, or to other things."

"Charlie, I have some idea of what your daughter would want. I want to give her all that she asks for, but I do know my limits. "

"That's another thing, Damien. What limits? My god, you're 17, and you talk like you've been through the ringer."

"I can't say I have. I do know that I don't want Bella to have to worry about me so much."

"She's going to worry about you, anyway. Whether you want her to, or not. I just want you to remember to be there for her. Don't make her worry for you so much. I know it would hurt her to see anything happen to you. If this lead turns out to be something big, I want you to let me handle it."

"Bella would worry about you handling something big by yourself...especially if I can help. I think she wants us both to be home in time for dinner, figuratively speaking."

"How would you feel about just a desk job, Damien? I mean, it would let you make your own hours, and you'd be able to get to her as soon as she's done with school."

"It's tempting, but I set up your department to handle big cases. Look, you need me on big cases. If it gets too hairy, we'll call in the big guns, I promise."

Charlie sighed, and gave me a resigned look, "You watch yourself on this job, you get me?" Then, sternly, and with an almost angry tone, he said, "I am not going to hand my daughter a folded flag for you, do you get me?"

I could only nod, and we just ate our dinner without much more talk.

Moments later, we found ourselves at the crime site. The victim was approximately 40 years of age, or so. He had already been taken to the morgue, so I asked to see the body. I also checked the bite marks, and collected blood samples, as well as a viscous, silvery liquid around each of the wounds. I knew I couldn't do a full autopsy, myself, but I did ask to have the full medical report faxed to the office in Forks. The other officers seemed to give me an odd look as I asked the M.A question after question. I finally asked if there had been similar attacks in the local area. He had told me there had been a few, and I asked for those medical reports as well. Maybe, I might be able to determine if we were looking at the same kind of animal. Truth be told, the depth of the bites seemed too flat to be any bear I would've ever heard about. Also, I figured I'd run some tests on the blood samples when I got back to Forks. Charlie told me to go on home after he talked with the local authorities.

"You better hurry on home, since Bella is waiting."

I motioned to all the reports I was holding in my arm, "Well, I might have a few other things..."

Charlie inclined his head,"Damien, what does the deputy do?"

I replied, my voice sounding resigned, "Whatever the sheriff tells him to."

"I'll go ahead and stay the night, since I still have to look at a few other things. I'll stay around and get you the reports you asked for."

"Right. Thanks very much, Charlie."

I got home around midnight, and found the porch light still on. I dug in my pocket, going through my key ring. The door opened to Bella in one of my shirts, and she pulled me in.

"Where's my dad?"

"He said he needed to get some things sorted out. I have a few samples in the car, in an ice box."

"Do I even want to know what that means?"

"Probably not. Hey, you're wearing my shirt, babe."

"Oooh, are you going to take it from me, baby?"

"Hmm, now let me think about it." I said, as she took my hand to lead me up the stairs. I could tell she had been waiting for me, and probably already figured her dad would be away for the night.

"Bella, are you sure about this?"

She pulled me into her room, helping me get my jacket off, as well as the rest of my uniform, and breathlessly, "Very sure. Besides, we have the whole place to ourselves."

I laid down with her, and touched her face, "I love you, Bella."

She reached up, touching mine, and whispered, "I love you, too, baby." Then she pulled my face to hers. It didn't take long for either of us to get the rest of our clothes off. What followed was nothing less than a moment of passion, or several moments. Time passed quickly, but as long as it was just me and Bella, it was all I needed.

Bella:

When I woke up, Damien was sleeping peacefully, as I rested my head on his chest. He stirred a little, and when he woke up, I smiled up at him, resting my chin on his chest. He smiled a bit, and looked over at the clock instinctively. I could tell he was wondering about work. I had school, too, in about an hour.

I whispered, my voice was a little strained to manage much more than that at the moment, "Morning, baby"

He stroked his hand through my hair, "Morning, yourself, beautiful. Did you sleep alright?"

I nodded, and sat up, only to find my sheets falling to my lap, exposing my bare breasts. He sat up with me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He brought the blanket up to cover them up again. I turned to face him, and stuck my tongue out at him, "What? You don't like?"

He kissed my neck, and sucked on my ear for a moment, and then, "I do. That's not the point, babe. We have to get ready for school or work, so we'll have to hurry since we only have the one bathroom."

I smiled as i reached up one hand to his face, "Well, we could save water, you know?"

"Meaning?"

I played with his ear, and whispered into it, "We could just shower together. I'll wash your back, you wash mine."

He laughed softly, "I get the feeling we'll do more than shower."

"Your point being?"

He sighed, and let me go for a moment as he gathered his clothes, which were on the floor, "Let's make it quick, shall we?"

"Now what fun would that be?"

After a little love, we got out of the shower, and got dressed. He watched me as I brushed my hair, and put on a rain coat.

"Need a ride to school?"

"I'm just going to take my truck. Will you be at work long?"

"I have those samples from last night, so that'll take me a while."

I looked over at him, and he had that pensive look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I got this feeling that there's something wrong. I won't be able to shake it off until I look through all the samples."

I strained to keep from frowning, "How long will that take?"

He gave me a quick, analytical look, "I can't be sure. Maybe the whole day. I have to look through the reports, too."

I grabbed my keys, and kissed him as we walked out. Charlie was actually driving up in my truck, and it took me by surprise so much that I almost slipped, until Damien caught me, and righted me.

I looked between my father and him, smiling sheepishly, "Ice doesn't really help the clumsy."

Charlie nodded, "That's why I put chains on the tires."

I had to know, I needed to know if he saw us this morning, "What time did you come back?"

"Around 5 am. I would've asked Damien to take care of it, but I didn't want to wake you two."

Now I really did feel myself go red, "So, you saw that?"

"Damien and I already had a talk about the whole couple thing."

I smiled, and thanked Charlie for the tires, and started the truck. I leaned out the window, "Baby, call me and tell me when you'll be done, alright?"

He nodded over at me as he pulled a box out of Charlie's cruiser, and I knew it would be a long day for him. I let out an exasperated breath, and went to school.

Damien:

I went through all the reports, 7 victims in all, within the local area. However, according to the medical reports, they were all classified as animal attacks. When I checked the blood samples, though, I found that there was no trace of animal-borne bacteria, and no sign of the Rabies virus affecting any of the blood proteins of the last victim. The reports concurred that there was no sign of such in the other victims, either. I ran the blood samples through toxicology, as well as a full spectrum analysis.

I found myself looking through the reports at least four or five times. I found myself trying to figure out why it was classified as an animal attack. Then, I found an article about a serial killer that bit his victims, and I looked up the file in the database. I looked at the bites for the victims, and ran a comparative analysis, side by side. It was then that I realized that the victims were bitten by homo sapien...human. By the time I looked at my phone, I saw it too late. I had three missed calls from Bella.

Bella:

Maybe I jumped to conclusions too quickly. I found myself wondering what last night meant to him. He did say he loved me, and I guess I wanted to hear him say it, again. The thing is, he wasn't answering my calls. It was really starting to piss me off after the third time. I mean, it wasn't like I expected him to be there at my beck and call. I know he had to work, and I got that. I was just hoping we'd be able to talk about it. He wasn't the type to just leave his phone like that. I don't think he was avoiding me, so I had to trust he was doing something really important. I left it at that for an hour or two.

It was raining, so it was annoying going from building to building with everything dripping, myself included.

As I got to Biology class, I was approached by Eric, asking me if I was interested in going with him to some dance or other. Mike Newton came up behind me, and asked how I liked the rain. The two started to bicker, and I decide to just walk away. I would've taken my phone out to call again as I sat in class. That was when the prodigal student turned to me, and then he started talking.

"I'm Edward Cullen...and you're Bella, right?"

_**Continued...**_

Well, There it is, folks. I know this took me a while to get this done. I did want to make sure that I got all the outline down, so I wasn't just meandering through the story. Also, I wanted to make sure that I got in some things about the relationship. I know it seems like Bella and Damien are moving pretty fast. I do mean to space it out, but at the same time, I did want to get this chapter out. Sooo..Comments, Critiques and feedback please. ^_^


	4. Meetings

Chapter 4

Meetings

Bella:

Edward Cullen introduced himself, and asked me to confirm my name.

I nodded, and just gave a short reply, "Sure, but I haven't seen you in a while."

He looked up, and replied, "I had to visit some relatives."

I nodded, and turned back to my phone, and he spoke again, seeing i was clearly not interested. I heard the teacher come to the front of the class, as he explained the exercise we were going to do with the microscopes. We were to look at onion cells, and determine the different stages of mitosis. He handed us the slides, and I labeled it off the bat.

"Prophase." I declared.

He looked over at me, "Mind if I have a look?"

I nodded, and he confirmed it, "Indeed. So, how are you enjoying the weather?"

"Hate it...Are you really asking me about the weather?"

He inclined his head, stifling a laugh, "I guess I am."

I shrugged, and he named the next sample.

"Anaphase." he said.

"MInd if I check?"

He nodded, and as he wrote on the sheet. Then he asked, "So, if you hate the cold and rain, why'd you move here?"

"It's a long story," I said, trying to dismiss the question. Then I added, "It's kinda complicated, too."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"My mom remarried." I didn't know why I was telling him. If anything, I was a little put off by him asking so much.

"So, you don't like the guy?"

"He's great, actually. Do you mind if we get back to this?" I asked him, and I pulled out my phone to see if I missed any calls. Then I went back to the exercise, and declared, "Metaphase."

"Why didn't you move in with your mother and her husband?"

"Her guy is a minor league baseball player, and he moves around a lot. So, I came here to live with my dad."

"So, now you're unhappy?"

"I'm starting to get used to it. It's growing on me, really."

"So, why-" and I could see how Damien felt about my constant questions. I told myself I would not push him on it if I was actually this bad. I mean, it started as a normal conversation, but it did feel a little bit intrusive. I turned to him, and asked him, "Are those trick contacts? Your eyes keep changing color for some reason."

He turned back to his work, "No, it's the flourescent bulbs, it plays tricks"

"Look. Don't take this the wrong way. I'm sure you're a great guy, but I want to get this done. So, let's stick to this and we can talk whenever."

"When would that be?" He seemed like he was trying very hard not to sound almost demanding.

I shrugged, and just looked to the sheet, "I don't know. Tomorrow..the next day...just not right now."

As soon as the bell rang, he stepped out of class quickly, much to my relief.

Damien:

I checked the blood samples from the last victim. As suspected, there was no sign of rabies within any of the removed blood cultures. I did notice one particular trait of the silvery liquid. It canabalized the proteins of every blood cell that came into contact with it. In fact, I found that the liquid was very similar in chemical composition to snake venom, but much more potent. If anything, the compound might've had some traits to induce paralysis, but I had no way of testing for that without lab mice. Also, I did not want to risk exposing any organism to this, no matter how curious I was. I went ahead, and placed everything in cold storage, including the dead blood.

I looked in the directory that Charlie had shown me, and found the name of the medical examiner, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I decided to give him a call.

A Nurse answered, "This is Dr. Cullen's office."

I spoke up, "Hello, my name is Damien Summers from the Forks Police."

She sounded stern, "Young man, this office has no time for prank calls. If you call again, I'll call the police."

I cleared my throat, "I see, would you like me to put Chief Swan on the phone?"

She stuttered a little, and then, "I'll transfer you now."

I waited, and heard another voice, "Yes, this is Dr. Cullen."

I looked over the reports as I spoke, "This is Damien Summers from the Forks police."

"Ah, yes. Charlie told me you would call. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking at some blood cultures from the last victim in the other town. I've run some of the usual tests to check for animal bacteria, but haven't found anything that would indicate such. I did, however, find the bites to be more human than any animal."

There was silence on the other end, and then, "I believe it's best you come to my office at the medical center. It would be best if you came as soon as possible."

"Should I bring over everything I have?"

"Yes, of course. Maybe, we can conceive a few theories."

I hung up and prepared to leave. That was when my own cell rang, and this time I caught it.

"Hello?"

Bella was somewhat furious, "Where the hell have you been, baby?"

"I've been working. Look, I saw that I missed your calls, and I am really sorry about that. It's just been a really busy day. I'm going to do one more errand, and then I'll be done. I swear."

She softened, and said, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to give you a hard time, baby."

"I missed your calls. I get it. Listen, babe, I have to talk to someone in a few, can I call you back?"

She got a little tense again, "For the job?"

I had to get serious with her, I hated to do it, but I did need her to see how important this was, "It's the medical examiner, Bella. He might be able to help me with a case I'm working on."

She calmed down very quickly, "Ok. got it. Can we have dinner later?"

I had to smile at that, and my tone was much lighter, "Now that would be something to look forward to. I promise I'll try to be quick."

"No, baby. I'm sorry about being a bitch. That wasn't cool. I know you're doing something important."

"I didn't say that, Bella. You know that, right?"

She sighed, and I remembered why I loved this girl so much, "Yea, but i wasn't being fair. Do what you have to do, but remember who you're coming home to, alright?"

"Right. Love you."

She sighed even deeper, "Love you, too." and I hung up.

I arrived at Dr. Cullen's office only a few minutes after I got off the phone with him. I came up to the front desk of the medical center, and asked for him. A few moments later, the doctor had come out to greet me, himself.

"Damien Summers, I presume."

"That's right. I brought everything I needed" I said, lifting a small cooler, and a cloth binder with all the files. We went to his office, and showed me a lot of the cultures he had collected, as well. After we went over all the files, he looked over at me, and asked me to sit down.

"So, have you seen anything like this before?"

"Damien, I have to tell you something. First, I need you to keep an open mind about this."

I almost stood up, but only seconds later, he was standing behind me, and placing his hand on my shoulder, holding me to the seat. "Please, I need you to calm yourself. This is very important."

"I will calm myself when you let go."

He released me, slowly, and suddenly he was back at his seat, "You know, already, that what attacked those people was not an animal."

"Was it you?"

"Why, no, Damien. Of course, not. I've sworn to protect humans."

"So, you're not?"

"Neither are you, apparently." He regarded me with a somewhat sympathetic look, making me uncomfortable.

I demanded, "What do you mean by that?"

"I suppose you have your own journey of self discovery to make. For the moment, I will tell you what I am. I am what you would call a vampire."

"But if it wasn't you that attacked those people, then who?"

"There are others like us, but they are hostile. I know this is a lot to take in, but I knew that if you continued to look into more about the attacks, you would find your way to a vampire eventually."

"So, you're just giving me a heads up before I'm up to my neck in all this. I may need some time to process all this, if you don't mind."

"Actually, that does make a lot of sense. Charlie told me you were extremely intelligent, and very adaptable to different situations. I believe I do need to show you more before you make your final decision. I want you to come to my home over the weekend to meet the family. This way, you can have all the information, and after that, you can process."

I inclined my head, "I'm a little wary of this. I hope you don't mind if I come armed."

He nodded, "I can understand your need for caution, so I will allow it."

The same nurse from the front desk came in, "Dr. Cullen, Chief Swan's daughter is here. I believe she was in some sort of car accident."

My chest became tight, as I gripped the arms of my chair. Carlisle looked to me, and said, "I'm going to check on her. Come with me, if you'd like."

I stood up to walk with him, but my legs felt like there were stones attached, and I could almost hear her on the phone again, her sweet voice. It took all my strength to keep myself calm.

Bella:

I held the phone close to my ear, "Love you, too." I was walking through the hallway as I said this. My cheeks burned hot, but I didn't care. I felt great, and as I walked out to my truck, I noticed Edward Cullen giving me a bit of a scowl. He was all the way across the parking lot, so I didn't really give it another thought. I turned to get into my truck and turned just in time to see a minivan skid out of control, and coming right at me. Before I knew it, Edward Cullen was ducking with me, as I leaned against my truck, and holding his hand out, holding the minivan at bay. That moment seemed like everything was slowing to a stop. Once everything went back to regular speed, he was looking into my eyes. He abruptly stood up, and walked off before everyone else crowded in around me, asking me if I was alright. Jessica was saying she had called 911, and the fellow driving the van, Tyler, I think his name was, was peering out the open window. He was profusely apologizing as Mike came up behind me, and holding my shoulders to see if he could support me or something.

Mike put one arm around my neck, "Let's get you to the FMC, ok? I'll drive you there. Just hang on to me.

I pulled away from him, and said, "I'll be ok. Just don't touch me right now. I don't feel too good. I think I'm gonna hurl, or something." He blanched and hastily retreated as I got into the ambulance that had just arrived.

A half-hour later, I was sitting on a hospital bed, as the nurses came in and checked my vitals for like the third time. Tyler was in the bed next to me, and he continually apologized to me. I had already told him I was fine, the first thirty times he said it. I couldn't understand why he wasn't angry because he looked like he took more injury than I did.

My dad walked in, his hurried pace brought him to me in seconds, as he looked over me.

"Bella, thank god." He turned to Tyler, "You can kiss your license goodbye, Mister."

I reached up to calm him, "Dad, I'm ok. Really."

The doors opened to let more guests into this drama.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you for seeing my daughter." Charlie said, he saw that Damien came up not too far behind, "You heard? It's good that you're here."

I could see him looking over at me, and his shoulders seemed to sink in relief. I felt so bad for him, it made me wonder what they must've told him. I held my arms out for him, and Charlie took one hand, telling me to wait.

The Doctor shined a light in my face, "You seem to be doing fine. No sign of head trauma, or any kinda of latent injury. If you like, you can go home."

I nodded, "That sounds great to me." I jumped off the bed, and went to my boyfriend. Charlie asked the Doctor to speak for a moment, while I held Damien close. He sounded so scared, I hadn't seen him like that since the day I met him, "I'm here, baby. It's ok."

"You can't believe all the things that were running through my head."

I shushed him, holding my hand to his lips, "It's over. Nothing happened." He let me go, then, and I motioned with my head to my father and Cullen, motioning that I needed to say something else before I left. "You know, it could've been a lot worse. Edward saved me. I don't know how he got to me so fast, but if it weren't for him, I'd be a pancake."

Dr. Cullen inclined his head, and he looked over at Damien, who also wore a pensive look, finally saying, "Well then, how lucky he was. You should get home and get some rest."

Charlie put his arms around both of us, and lead us out of the emergency room. "Well for now, let's just get something to eat. I will meet you both at the diner. Bella, you better call your mother."

"You told her? She must be going nuts." I took Damien's hand, and he squeezed mine in return. I looked back to him, and he was still wearing that sober look on his face. "I told you, I'm ok. You can relax."

He nodded, and then I turned to him, "Why was he looking over at you?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. He asked me to look at some more files at his house for my case."

I didn't mean to, but I narrowed my eyes at him a bit, "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

"It's nothing I can really explain, Bella. I'm kind of at a loss, and then hearing about you...it just all took me by surprise."

"Again, you're not telling me everything, baby."

He looked aside, and then looked me in the eye, "I have to sort it out for myself before I can really say anything."

I threw my hands up, "Like your past?"

He looked away, his face somewhat gruff, but I could tell that i hurt him. I wanted to say something, and then I heard the Cullens arguing. Apparently, Edward's father, and sister were arguing with him about what he had done. I was looking over at him, and I could almost sense that Edward was hearing our conversation, because he had a smug look on his face. I turned back to Damien, who was about to leave, I reached up to touch his face, and I could see he was letting out a breath as he made himself relax.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have said that. I know you'll tell me in your own time. I just want you to talk to me. I need you to talk to me. This isn't going to work if you keep trying to bottle everything inside."

He nodded, and held me close, "I get it. We will talk, and I know I keep saying that. I really mean it, though." He kissed me, then, and I felt warm all over again.

My eyes wandered to Cullen as I held my boyfriend, and he scowled as he regarded us. As Damien let me go, I held his hand, and told him we had to talk to Edward, since he had saved my life. I figured, if Damien thanked him, it would at least clear the air with him, and he'd see I was already taken.

I called Edward over, and he walked over brusquely, He was glaring at both of us, but Damien bowed deeply. "Thank you so much, for saving her. I am indebted, sir." It was a good thing his head was down, because if looks could kill, Edward would be under arrest for striking down an officer. I pulled Damien back up, and he looked between me and Edward. He motioned his head to one side, showing me he would be waiting while I talked to Edward. He leaned against a wall not too far away, and nodded at me to tell me I had privacy.

To Edward, I spoke up, "I saw what you did."

Edward looked at me, "Ah, not sure what you mean."

I gave him a suspicious look, and told him, "You stopped the truck with your hand." When I looked to Damien, he was looking away.

Edward glared at him again, and then turned that cold look my way, "Can't you just thank me and get it over with?"

"Thank you."

He rolled his eyes, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

I shook my head, "No, not really."

He turned away, angrily, "Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment."

I tried again, "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Well good because no one will believe you anyway." He walked off.

I walked to my boyfriend, and shook my head a bit, "I told you he was a bit of douche."

He inclined his head, as he held me, "Well, let's be glad that douche decided to save your life. I'll always be grateful."

I looked up at him, "He really hates you."

He shrugged, "I'm used to it."

I frowned, "Don't be. Someone loves you."

We stood in the hall of FMC, holding each other, and I asked him, "So, how was your day?"

"All things, considered, they could've gone better. Up until a few moments ago, I thought I went straight to hell."

"I know I haven't been very fair to you. I've been totally uncool with you, and that's not what you need right now."

He stroked my hand through my hair, and held my chin up to his face, "I know what I need right now."

I looked up at him, and asked him, "Oh yea, what's that?"

"All I need is you." He leaned over, and we kissed for a long moment.

When we parted, I gave him a smirk, and said, "Prove it."

He took my hand, and we walked right out of the hospital, our pace quickening with each step, and my smile getting wider and wider. At last, he picked me up, and carried me out of the double doors, my arms wrapped around his neck.

_**Continued...**_

Alright. That's the 4th Chapter. I'm hoping I can get more done this week. I will definitely have time, before school starts up. I'll have so much to do, once the semester starts, but I will definitely make time to write more. This is one of those pet projects I actually enjoy. So, Yea. Critiques, Comments. and feedback. Until Next time.


	5. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 5: Secrets and Lies.

Bella:

As I lay in my bed, it was around 3 or 4 in the morning, and I know I was a little groggy, but I could've sworn I saw Edward Cullen standing by the window. He was looking over at me, and it left me feeling kind of queasy. I looked away for a moment, and when I looked back, he was gone. I went over to Damien's room, and walked in as quietly as I could. He was on his back, head to one side, and his hair spread out behind him. I went over to lay next to him, stirring him awake.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I urged him, "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

He rubbed his eyes, looking over to me as I sat on his bed, "If you wanted to hang out, you would've dropped by as soon as the lights went out." He reached up and held my shoulder. He could feel I was trembling, and stroked my shoulder to soothe me.

I tried to keep the shakiness out of my voice, and told him, "I know. I just had a bad dream. I think."

He ran his other hand through his hair, pulling it out of his face, and pulled his head up a little, "Was it about the accident?"

I gratefully took the prompt and ran with it, "Yea, I was thinking how you couldn't have gotten along without me."

He sat up to hold me, "Well, I'm glad you're still here. If you want to sleep here, you're welcome to it."

He laid back and after a moment, I lay next to him, feeling him turn on his side to spoon me. I relaxed as he held me, and a few moments later, we were both out cold. I did wonder, as sleep took me, if I should tell him what I really saw. I did not want to worry him, though. I mean, really, what would my boyfriend think if I told him about another guy watching me in my sleep?

I mean, I knew he'd probably be jealous, but moreover, he might think Edward was actually sneaking in through my window, which was ridiculous. Edward did save me from getting crushed, and he got there so fast. He'd have no problem say going up to a second story window. I decided, as I fell asleep, that I'd need to find a way to prove he was there. So, I'd need to put something at my window…not a trap, per se, but a marker to show someone was around. I'd figure out the details in the morning, and let my head fall on his pillow, finally just relaxing.

Damien:

I kept thinking about what Carlisle said about me not being human. It gave me dreams again, about my past, and all the terrible things I had tried to shut out. I remember sitting in some kind of chair, strapped to it, really. I was about four or five, I think, and just felt different types of stimulus; electro shock, nails, ice-cold water, and the whole time, I was trying to open my mouth, but nothing came out. I sat up quickly, breathing hard, and realized I was back in Charlie's house. I looked around, and saw my uniform, folded on a chair next to me. I reached my hands up to my eyes, and rubbed them. I calmed myself after a while, laying back down.

I don't know how long I was out, but I felt Bella sitting on my bed, and I asked her if she was thinking about the accident, because she said she'd had a bad dream. I let her lay with me, and moved so I was holding her. She felt so warm in my arms, so I let myself fall asleep. The dreams didn't come back, and that was enough for me. Being with her made everything better, making me realize how much I wanted this girl in my life. I mean, I know there were times we wouldn't agree, understandable, but I still felt we could definitely overcome that. Then I thought about the other thing that Carlisle had told me, about what attacked that steel mill worker, or the other recent attacks. I must've been stirring a little because I could hear Bella shushing me, soothing me as she stroked my face. My eyes slowly opened, as I saw her looking at me worriedly.

"You ok? You were groaning, and I got worried."

I reached up to rub my temple, "I'm fine. I didn't mean to wake you up."

She smiled, and held my face, "I guess we're even now, huh?"

I chuckled a little at that, and playfully added, "Yea, what's the big idea, woman?"

She playfully nudged me, "Oh hey, none of that." She turned away again, and leaned back against me. "Tell you what. I'll be there for your bad dreams, and you be there for mine."

I kissed her shoulder, "Now that's a deal."

She turned to look at me over her shoulder, "I love you, Damien."

I nodded, "Me, too."

She kept looking at me, "I need to hear you say it."

I kissed her neck this time, and looked into her eyes, which were on me, "I love you."

Satisfied, she sighed and went back to sleep. We didn't wake up until we heard Charlie clearing his throat.

"I really wish you two would not do that so much. I mean, I know it's only natural, but for a dad, it's always a shocker."

I sat up, and so did Bella, after Charlie went out the door, and to his cruiser. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing my shoulder.

She sounded a little playful, "So, want to hit the shower?"

I looked back at her, "Ladies first."

She groaned, "Not what I meant."

I nodded, "I know what you meant, but you've only got a few minutes until school."

She considered it, "Yeah, like a half-hour, or so."

I thought about it a moment, "I don't think that'd be enough time."

She was nodding her head, smiling, "We can do it in fifteen."

I stood up, taking her hand, "We've got to stop being so casual about this."

She looked away a moment, pensive, "You're right." Then, her devilish smile came back with a vengeance, "You coming or not?"

Needless to say, it was a very refreshing shower.

Bella:

After a little love in the shower, I felt a little better than I did last night. That feeling of being watched was gone, but I still had a nagging feeling it would happen again. So, I took a burnt out light bulb from one of the kitchen fixtures, and wrapped it in a paper towel. I also took some soot from the fireplace, and swept it into an empty envelope. First thing I did was empty out the soot, some onto the floor, and the rest on a window sill, but not before I crushed the light-bulb and dropped the shattered bulb into the snow outside my window. If Charlie saw it and cleaned it up, I decided I would just do it again, tonight. I didn't want to forget about it, though. I closed the door to my room, and went downstairs just as Damien was putting on his jacket.

I walked over to him, my arms on his shoulders, "No kiss?"

He wrapped his arms around me, "Only if you get yourself to school post haste, young lady."

I wrinkled my nose at that, "Who says that, anymore?"

He smiled at that, making me realize how much I wanted this guy in my life, "I do. Now, c'mere." He kissed for a long while, and then he let me go making me give him a sour face.

He turned to me, "Aww, now what's that for?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, my arms still around him, "Can't we just skip everything, and stay home today?"

He stroked my hair, "As much as I would love to, Ms. Swan, you have a field trip, and I have six open cases."

I looked to the clock on the wall, and gave him a quick hug, "Oh my god, thanks for reminding me. Will you be home for dinner?"

As I ran out the door, I heard him call out, "I'll try, but not making any promises."

I got in my truck, leaned my head out the window, and yelled out, "Call if you're going to be late. That way, I can make you dinner when you come back, and No pizza!" I pulled out of my driveway, and sped off.

Damien:

When I got to the station, Charlie called me into his office, asking me, "What had you been at the medical center for?"

I told him the bare minimum, hoping he wouldn't ask for details, "I was asking Dr. Cullen for his opinion on the animal attacks."

He leaned back on his chair, "Did it help?"

I shook my head, and told him, "We might be back to square one, and that is to conclude it's just some animal attack."

He shrugged, "Told you. Well, If it's a bunch of out of control bears, we'll just have to form a hunting party, and be done with it."

I nodded, "Just let me know when you need me for that, ok?"

He was already shaking his head, "You are going to be holding down the fort on the day we do that. I don't want Bells to be worried sick."

I inclined my head, "She'd be worried about you too, Charlie."

He moved his head to one side, "I'm more experienced with this. Besides, Bella would kill me if you get mauled by a bear or something."

I looked down a moment, simply agreeing, "Got it, Charlie. Didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"Don't give me that. Just go back to work" I was turning to do so, and then he asked me, "So, the Doc didn't give you anything?"

"A few theories. I showed him some of the samples I collected. He might have a few of his own cases to show me, and we'll see what kind of animal to look for. So, I would hold off on the hunt until we get a clear picture of what to look for." I quickly left his office before he could ask anymore. I thought about what Carlisle told me again, trying to connect the dots between that, and the victims. After hearing Bella's story, which she told me on the way home last night, I could safely conclude that Edward was also a vampire; the massive speed to get to Bella from far across the parking lot; the massive strength to keep her classmate's van from crushing her. I get the feeling that she might be thinking the same thing, and I knew I might have to talk to her about it before she confronted Edward about it.

It wasn't that I thought he would hurt her, but I still didn't trust him. I actually had noticed that he glared at me the few times we met. I was just hoping that he wouldn't act out against Bella, out of malice for me. If anything, I felt that if I talked to Carlisle, he might be able to keep Edward at bay.

I sat at my desk, and looked over the reports again, because now I had to find a way to explain them away. It killed me to think that, but I knew I didn't want Charlie to get involved into this. My cell went off, and I looked around before answering it.

"Hi, baby, how's work?"

"It's a slow day for now." I told her.

"Well, I'll be going to my trip in a bit. It'll take me past the usual dismissal time, so I guess we will see each other later. Think you'll be ok for lunch?"

I guess she figured I usually didn't eat lunch if I was really into a case, but I told her, "I'll be alright. Enjoy your trip."

She let out a breath, telling me she was bored, "I just wish you could be here. I'm feeling a little annoyed by all this."

I laughed a little, "Just enjoy the day. I have to go out to check out some of the last few sites and check out something for my own information. So, I won't be able to answer the phone for a while."

She sighed, "It's a good thing I called now, then."

"It is. I'm glad I got to hear from you. I might need to talk to you about something later."

She was silent a moment, and then, "Is it about what happened with me?"

"Maybe. I'm thinking if you want to look into it, I could help out."

"Oh, thank god. I thought I was going nuts or something. I really want to figure this out, and I think it'd go faster if you helped. You know, you being the detective and all."

"Well, I'm ok at it, but yea, let's figure something out. Also, don't confront Cullen about this, yet."

She uttered agreement, and added, "Yea, I want to get to the bottom of this, but yea, trying to get him to talk about it might not be a good idea."

"We'll figure it out."

"Ok, baby."

I looked at the report again, deciding to ask Carlisle a few more questions, "Babe, I have to go. I have to go run a fact check for something on one of my reports."

She sounded disappointed, "Well, I won't keep you, then. I love you."

"I love you, too." Then, hung up. I was glad that she wanted to go through this with me. At least, she wouldn't feel like she was doing it alone. Once she got to the bottom of the truth, at least it would seem that we came to that conclusion together. Also, whatever reason Edward had, for disliking me, would no longer be a factor. I had to find out if Carlisle was indeed as friendly as he said he was. Then I would be able to figure out whether or not to cover for him, and I guess Bella would be on board with this. The only thing that killed me was that I had to leave Charlie out of the loop.

Bella:

He said he loved me, and that made my day. I put my phone away, and looked at the dent in my truck, and saw the Cullens were getting ready for the trip too. Then I saw Mike Newton approaching, making me wish I kept my phone out, so I could act like I was still talking on it. Here he was, though, with a big grin on his face.

"Bella, you're alive" He said, making some odd movie reference I think.

I just moved my head from side to side, like I didn't get it. I laughed a bit, "Heh, yea, thanks."

Mike looked all over the place, and looking a bit nervous, "Yea, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go-" The rest was like murmuring because I looked over behind him, and Edward was looking over at me, again, looking rather intimidating. I turned my attention back to Mike, who was asking me what I thought.

I looked at him, puzzled, "I'm sorry, what?"

He looked a little bothered that I hadn't heard him before, it must've been a pain for him to have to go through it again, he simply asked, "Would you like to go to the prom, with me?"

"Prom. Dancing. Not a great idea. Have to do something that weekend, anyway. I have to go to Jacksonville "

"Can't you go some other time?"

"Non-refundable ticket."

"Ok, how about a movie? Like this weekend?"

"Mike, I don't think my boyfriend would like that." I finally said, I tried to be nice about this, but he was just pushing the limits. I saw his face just fall, so I quickly added, "Why don't you ask Jess? I think she'd love to go with you."

He looked over at her, and she smiled and waved as he did. He gave her the look I was giving him now, that look that said, "No way." Now, he was being a bit mean. I felt kind of relieved I didn't get in the middle of that.

The teacher called for us to get on the bus, and I hurried over. Mike trying to keep pace with me, asked me, "So, is he the guy you were talking to the other day?"

I looked over at him, shaking my head.

"Is it someone at this school?"

Again, I shook my head. I really didn't want to answer anything he was asking me, that's why I shook my head. I simply smiled and sat next to another girl from biology, hoping he would get the clue. He sat across from me, and I could see Jessica looking over, a little disappointed.

Mike asked me one more question too many, "It is that guy, isn't it? I thought you said he was in the friend zone."

I turned to him, and looked him in the eye, "No, you said that. I don't have to tell you, ok? I know we're friends, but you really can't ask me to tell you about myself, especially when I'm not feeling up to it."

Exasperated, Mike asked, "Well, who is it? I just need to know for my own information."

I hated doing this. I know I must've sounded like a total bitch, but I went off, "I don't have to tell you. I don't have to put you at ease. Just let it go."

"But-"

I got up, since the bus was still getting ready to leave, and asked Jess if she wanted to trade seats with me. She had a broad smile when I told her who was across from me, and she gladly agreed.

We spent the day at the greenhouse, and botanical gardens, where we were also to gather earth worms for dissection the next day. Edward walked up to me, and almost past me. I would've been fine if he kept on walking, but he turned to me and asked, "So, what's in Jacksonville?"  
I was so annoyed by now, "How'd you know about that?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer any of mine, so what does it matter? You don't even talk to me."

"I'm talking to you now."

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?"

"Yes. It was an adrenaline rush. Very common, so you can look it up."

"Old people, that's what's in Jacksonville." I tried to walk off, but the stupid ground was slippery, and he had to catch me.

He snapped, "Can't you at least watch where you're going?"

I gave him a scowl, because now I just really wanted him to leave me alone, "I am sorry. I don't mean to be rude all the time. I'm just trying to figure you out." He walked off, and I almost rolled my eyes, as Jessica came up to me.

"Guess who asked me to prom?"

I just leaned my head to one side, "I'm guessing, Mike?"

"Yea, isn't it cool? Um, no weirdness, between us, right?"

"None. Don't even worry about it. You guys look good together."

"I know, right?"

Damien:

I went to the FMC, and asked to see Dr. Cullen again. He was only too glad to receive me.

"Is there anyway to counter act the venom once it's in your system?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking of hunting down the hostiles. At least, then we'll have some viable suspects. I only told Charlie we're sticking to the animal attack story, but I don't think that'll hold."

He gave it some thought, and then, pulled a pump in a plastic bag, "That's a pump for snake venom. It should serve the same purpose. I warn you, though, if you confront one of them alone, you will be at a disadvantage."

"Does dead blood affect you?"

"Yes, it would. Having dead blood in our system, even in small amounts would definitely weaken us, and in massive amounts, it would kill us. Why do you ask?"

"I need to figure something out that I could carry around, without drawing any suspicion about what I'd really be doing."

"Damien, confronting one of us could get you killed. Now, Charlie told me you were dating his daughter. I would say for that reason alone, you should leave this be, if not for your sake, then at least hers."

I looked him in the eye, "It's too late for that. She's already seen what Edward can do, and it's only a matter of time before she figures out what I already know. She's slightly smarter than I am."

"I doubt that, but you're right. I suppose I could give you permission to tell her about us."

"She's curious about your son. I told her I would help her figure it out. I'm not going to misdirect her, or try to slow her search. I need her to come to this conclusion on her own. Once she figures it out, she may want to meet you, herself. Then, we can come to you, together, and you can tell us what you can. Is this acceptable to you?"

He inclined his head, "That is a very good idea. I suppose, bringing someone with the police department into this would help."

Again, I looked at him, and I suppose I must've sounded dead serious, "I'm not into this to simply conceal your existence. I hope you know that. I'm trying to protect her, and Charlie. If any harm comes to them because of all this, I'm hunting down vampires."

He nodded, "It would be completely understandable."

I stood up to leave, "Thank you for your time, Dr."

He walked with me to let me out through the back entrance of the FMC, "It is always a pleasure. If you have any more questions, feel free to contact me."

"Will do."

"Damien, there is one more thing. I need you to go to the botanical gardens, and pick up a root. It may help to keep you from being attacked by other things while you're out there."

"Sure, what's it called?"

"Wolfs bane." Then, he wrote it down for me.  
I took the note in hand, and shoved it in my pocket, "Thanks very much, doc."

"Be careful out there."

Bella:

As I was walking out of the main greenhouse, Edward followed me to the bus, almost grabbing my arm, which I pulled away from him.

"Bella, we really shouldn't be friends." He was saying.

I snapped, "You should've figured that out a little earlier. Why didn't you let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, "You think I regret saving you?"

I calmed myself, and told him, "I can see you do, but don't know why."

He gave me a hard stare again, "You don't know anything."

I didn't care anymore, and I hated this feeling of having to needle information out of him, so I just snapped, "You're right. Let's say for argument's sake, I don't know anything, and now, I don't care! Keep your damn secret, just stop trying to talk to me, already, got it?"

Just then, his sister approached me, "Hello, I'm Alice. Are you coming with us?"

Edward turned away, "This bus is full." Going in without another word. I turned my own way, and saw my boyfriend getting out of his Impala. He was walking past the buses, and going into the botanical gardens.

Edward leaned out the window and called to me, "You know, coming out here to see you on a school field trip would be considered inappropriate conduct for an officer. I get the feeling he could lose his job for that, alone."

I wanted to talk to him, and waited for him to come out, which he did, a few moments later, with a plant.

"What're you doing here?" Edward asked from where he was, "This is a school field trip."

Damien gave him a very annoyed look, and then turned to look at me, "It's an herb of sorts. I need to see how I can use it in a survival kit I'm putting together."

I got curious, "For?"

The teacher came over, and looked at him with utter contempt, "Do you mind not harassing one of my students?"

Damien gave him a stern look, "The sheriff asked me to see how she was doing."

The teacher buckled, and apologized as he excused himself.

I wanted to hug my boyfriend, for having to put up with so much crap. I almost raised my arms, and he shook his head, "Now's not a great time."

Edward actually came out of the bus, despite the teacher telling him to get back in, and stood toe to toe with Damien, "I don't think she wants to talk to you, right now."

Damien cleared his throat, "I have a lot do, so I don't have time for this. I suggest you get back on the bus, and mind your own business."

Edward spat, "Well, if you're here on official business, then you should probably get going!"

I snapped at Edward, and shoved him, "Hey, Cullen! You don't get to talk to him like that!"

Damien tried to calm me down, "Bella, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm taking too long here, anyway." He did put his hand on my shoulder, and that did calm me down, until the unexpected happened.

Edward shoved his hand off, and roared, "YOU DON'T GET TO TOUCH HER!" holding on Damien's wrist, and that was when I heard bone crack. Damien only winced, but I could tell he was in a massive amount of pain.

I immediately took my boyfriend's arm, and looked at Edward, "I don't care why you saved me! Just go away."

The teacher came out to ask Damien what was going on, "Young man, you're causing a disturbance with my students. I don't care if you're wearing that uniform, you're still a punk, and I can have your job for this."

Damien inclined his head, and nodded. I was about to argue with the teacher, and he called my name, "Bella. It's fine. I have to go, now."

"Tell me you'll get your arm looked at, at least."

Edward growled, "He's just playing the lame duck, let him go, already!"

I gave Edward a hard stare, and then turned to Damien, "Get that looked at."

He nodded, and went to his car, holding his plant, and I saw his other hand go limp.

I saw him off, and Jess came over, and put her arm around me. "He'll be ok. He looks like he's handled a lot worse."

I thanked her, and we got on the bus, as she talked to me, "I didn't know Edward Cullen could be like that with anyone. I mean, who knew, right?"

I turned to her, and gave her a weak smile, "If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about Edward Cullen right now."

"Right, of course. Who was that guy?"

I almost told her too, that he was my boyfriend, but I didn't think she'd understand, or anyone else in school for that matter. I felt bad, too, because he had only gone there for a quick errand, and I turned it into so much more.

Mike came over and sat by us, "Wow, is that the guy? He looks like a thug to me, Bella, seriously. It's a good thing Cullen was there to put him in his place."

I turned to Mike, and I knew my cheeks were wet now, but I pulled my arm up to wipe my eyes, yelling now, "Edward broke his arm, for trying to calm me down! How the Hell does calming me down make him a thug? If you don't know what you're talking about, just keep your comments to yourself, ok?"

Jessica looked between us uncomfortably, and must've told Mike to be quiet because I didn't hear from him for the rest of the trip.

As I looked across the lot to the other bus, I saw Alice give me a sympathetic look, and Edward avoiding my gaze entirely.

When I got home, Charlie told me my mother had called, and said she was really worried about me. I promised I would call, and then went to my room. I sat on my bed, and I just couldn't stay calm anymore, I had been doing that all day, and now, all I could do was lay in my bed and cry. It wasn't fair. The sweet guy I knew, always having to buckle, or be the grown up, and he got hurt because of me. I couldn't bear it, because he really didn't deserve it. All I could do was promise myself to not press him so hard about things, especially when it took all his strength not to do something. I really wish he had struck Edward, but I know that he wouldn't allow himself to do that.

He got home around 8 in the evening, and I ran down the stairs to see him, as he looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, babe. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't meant to put you in that position."

I hugged him, hard, and shook my head, "No, I put you in a bad position. I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant for any of that to happen."

He rested his chin on my head, and whispered, "Hey, it's ok. It's fine. I'm ok, right? It's just a sprain."

I pulled back to look at his arm, and he had a bandage wrapped around it, but it looked like something he had done himself, "It is NOT ok. Don't be so damn nice all the time! That guy hurt you."

He put his other hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him, "Bella, it's fine. I'll deal with it. Now, I promised you dinner, right?"

I nodded, and he took my hand with his good one. I peeked in the kitchen and told Charlie we were going out to eat. He nodded his head, doing a waving away motion.

Then I turned to Damien, and said, "We need to talk about Edward."

_**Continued…**_

Well, that's it for now. I am not anti-Edward. But after having seen the whole series, it kind of strikes me that Edward isn't really good for Bella. He's pretty possessive, and controlling, and even acts like he's still a teenager despite the decades of experience. Well, until next chapter. Comments, critiques, feedback are welcome.


	6. Strategies and Plans

Chapter 6

Strategies and Plans

Damien:

I took Bella to eat at a restaurant out of town, which was en route to Seattle. I did notice that she looked at me as I drove one handed, and switching gears got to be pretty painful after the first ten miles.

"I can drive us there, you know?"

I turned to her, giving her a quick smile, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

She put her hand on mine, and said, "You're all I need. I don't want you to go through so much trouble for me."

I nodded, "Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

When we got there, I opened the door for her, and she took the arm I offered, also closing the door behind her. She followed me in, and gasped at how posh the place looked.

She giggled, and gasped, "Oh my god, baby. This is niiice."

I smiled back at her, "Didn't I tell you? This place also has a really good selection of vegetarian dining."

She leaned close, and kissed my cheek, "What's the occasion?"

I whispered, "You are. I know I haven't been around as much, and I've been really busy at work, but you've put up with it. You've stuck it out with me, so I wanted to do something nice for you."

She shook her head, "I haven't been very nice, lately. I know I should have been more understanding. Maybe, I pushed you too much sometimes."

As we were seated, I took her hand, "You're right about us talking. I know I tend to keep to myself a lot, and there's a lot on my mind. Maybe, I forgot I had someone I could talk to, but you have to remember, so far, I've been used to doing everything else on my own."

She put her other hand up, enclosing mine in both of hers, "Until now. You've done everything on your own until now. You have me now. That's not going to change anytime soon, ok?"

"I know. It just takes me a while to trust myself with someone new. You remember how I was those first few days. I was a total wreck. I don't even know how I'd end up if Charlie hadn't given me a job."

She squeezed my hand, "What are you trying to tell me?"

I finally just kissed her, and pulled back to say, "I want you to move in with me, Bella Swan. Maybe later on, we can do more than just date. Right now, though, I know I need you in my life, and waking up with you. I want you to be the last person I see at night, and the first person I see in the morning."

She was nodding her head, and wiping her eyes as tears came out, "Yes, baby. Yes. I want more after that, too."

The waiter came up to us, "Are you ready to order?"

Bella looked up, and told him, "Sure. I'll have the Caesar Salad with no dressing, and extra croutons."

I looked to the waiter, "I'll have the New York Steak, side of mashed taters."

As the waiter left, Bella asked me to move my seat close to hers, and leaned her head on my shoulder. We sat there, holding hands until dinner, and the drive back was uneventful, for the most part. Not counting the time we stopped on the side of the road, Bella's idea.

Bella:

I'm glad the car had so much space, it made loving very easy. There was enough space for us both to remove each other's clothes. He was very gentle as he was leaning over me, supporting himself on his one good hand. He looked on me, easing himself between my legs, my feet rubbing, or resting against the backseat window. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning into his ear, at first coming out in short gasps, and finally, one long high-pitched moan as I climaxed. After we finished, we got dressed, and went back to the front seat. I leaned on him, his arm around me as he drove.

I finally spoke after a few minutes, "We need to talk about Edward."

He nodded, and said, "There's a lot odd about him. The strength, alone, means he's gifted. I'm inclined to believe he has a lot going on with him. We can't really approach him at the moment."

I must've sounded pissed, but I couldn't help it, "He almost broke your arm. Isn't that something you can take him in for?"

"I'll talk to his parents, today. I'll let them know what happened. For now, that's all I can do since he is listed as a minor."

"What if his parents give you trouble?"

He sounded so certain, "They won't."

I looked up at him, as he looked out at the road, "You make it sound so easy. Ok, we know he's got something going on. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"If he approaches you, let him talk. See how much he'll reveal about himself."

I sort of soured at the thought, "He keeps asking me questions about myself, and anyway, he hurt you."

He nodded, "I'll be fine."

I reached up to hold his shoulder, I demanded, "Pull off the road, now."

He looked over at me, and I didn't take my eyes off his, I was mad, "Pull over, now."

Once he did, I took his injured arm, squeezing it gently, and when he winced, I asked him, "Is this fine? Tell me, right now."

He shook his head, "Alright. Got it. Just let go, now."

I was angry for him, and I needed him to be angry too, "Why aren't you pissed off at him, right now? God, baby, he wanted to hurt you, and maybe worse."

Reaching up to touch my shoulders, he managed to keep his voice calm, "Being angry isn't going to solve this problem. I need to approach this with a clear head. The moment I get angry, it's all over. I need you to keep a cool head if you want me to help you get information. I can't stress enough how important that is. So, when you see him again, just keep your temper."

I looked at his chest a moment, and then into his eyes, "He wants me for himself, I swear I can see that every time he looks at me. I don't want him to think he'll ever have a chance, or even get that impression. I don't want him to try to take me away from you in all this. That's why I don't want to talk to him."

He hugged me, breathing deeply, and whispered, "We already know what we want, and it doesn't include him. You know I love you, deeply. Nothing is going to change that."

I nodded, caught up in his arms, and let out a long breath, "I love you too, baby. I don't want anything to come between us."

"Let's just approach this with caution. Gather facts, and then we'll collate our data. Once we get all the information, then we'll decide what action to take."

I reached up to touch his face, "What if it turns out to be more than we can handle?"

He smiled, "I don't think there's anything in the world you couldn't handle. In a lot of ways, you're smarter than I am."

I blushed at that, "Oh, baby, I doubt that."

"I know so. Shall we get home?"

"I'll get us home. Let me drive, baby."

He got out from the driver's door, and I slid over to get behind the wheel. He got in, slid close to me as I started the car, and leaned on my shoulder. He was lighter than I thought he'd be. So I had one arm around him, the other on the wheel, and he was able to rest his arm.

Damien:

It was midnight when we got in, and Charlie was up waiting for us. He looked mad, and shook his head disapprovingly when we got in.

"I know you have school tomorrow, Bells, but I need you both to listen to me while I lay down the law."

Bella looked to me helplessly, and I shrugged, "Let's go." She took my good hand, and we went to the kitchen table.

Charlie did notice, but he let it go, motioning for us to sit down. "I know you guys are a couple, in love, I get it."

I spoke up, "Look, Charlie-"

Charlie seemed to wave me away, "Be quiet, and let me talk. I've been going along with this, and I've been very…understanding. I need you to understand me, right now. If you two want to move out together, I won't stop you. If you to want to…ahem…Please, not while I'm around. I'd say not under my roof, but that'd be pretty unrealistic."

Bella was stuttering, "Dad, we really-"

Charlie looked to her very sternly, "Bells, let me finish. Interrupt me again, and I'm grounding the both of you from each other."

She got quiet, so I did too.

He looked at the both of us, "Look, I love you both. Damien, you're like my own son. I guess if you and Bella marry, you really will be family."

I looked over at her, and she was blushing furiously.

"You're not married yet, though. So I need you both to be…careful."

It was my turn to go red, my eyes on the table.

"For both your sakes, I hope you're being safe."

We both nodded, our hands clasped tight.

He looked at it, saying, "I know you two are pretty close, but I don't want you making the same mistakes your mother and I made, Bella. I know what this means to both of you. It's a step towards permanence, and I want those next few years to be happy for you. It would break my heart to see you two arguing it out. So, take it slow."

I thought about my other hand on the table. I was going to take it off before he noticed.

He looked at the arm, and asked, "What's wrong with your arm?"

I spoke quickly, "My wrist got dislocated."

"Doing what? Filing?"

"I was at a greenhouse, and someone asked me to helped them move something. It must've happened then, and I didn't notice it."

Charlie inclined his head, "Well, be careful. That's not part of your job."

I nodded, and Bella leaned on my shoulder, "Can we go to bed now, Dad?"

"Yeah. That's fine. If you two are going to bed together now, go to sleep, or talk, but don't…"

Bella stood up, pulling me with her, "We got it, Dad. Let's go, baby."

Charlie made a gesture to cover his ears, "Just go to bed, already. No need to flaunt it." He got up and went to bed.

I walked up the stairs to her room, meaning to drop her off as I went to my own, and she held on to my hand, "No…I need you with me tonight. I don't know if I could stand being alone."

I looked back to her, "What's wrong, Bella?"

She looked at me, pleadingly, "I don't know what it is. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"You're not alone, Bella." I kissed her, holding her to me.

She pulled back, and looked up at me, but she seemed more determined now, "I'll be ok. If I have any bad dreams, I'll come to your room."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "That was what I needed, but maybe I'll swing by your room later, k?"

"Just get some sleep, ok? We get to see each other plenty." I went to my room, and took off my shirt, careful not to put any strain on my bad hand. I went to bed shortly after.

Bella:

He was so sweet, telling me I wasn't alone. Then I remembered the markers I had set in place, and told him I'd come to his room. I would actually do that now, but I needed to test the theory.

I put myself to bed a little after I got back to my room, and got that feeling I was being watched. It took all my strength to ignore it, but I put myself to bed. I made sure the clock was facing me as I pulled the covers up over me. I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes.

I heard glass crunching from the outside window, making my eyes shoot wide open. Looking at the clock made me realize it was 2 in the morning. I stirred a little, and felt the air of movement hit me only seconds later, but not before I saw Edward Cullen looking over at me as he rushed out. I sat up, and went to check the markers.

First, there was soot tracking on the floor, and then I went to check the window, seeing the glass outside had been crushed, or brushed off the roof. That was enough for me.

I went to Damien's room, finding him already asleep. I sat down on his bed, and slid under the covers next to him. He stirred a little, and I soothed him back to sleep. He wrapped his arms around me, and sleep came easily.

I felt him sit up and stretch, and found myself following suit. He looked back to me as I wrapped my arms around him, "Hmm. Not that I'm complaining, but was there a problem in your room?"

"A little bit. I need you to check it out."

"Right now?"

"If you don't mind."

He stood up, and I joined him as he went to check out my room. When we got in, the window was still open. "Bella, did you leave it like this?"

"When you saw me off last night, it was closed. I made sure."

He looked around, and looked at the boot prints on the floor. "Did you leave that stuff around your window?"

I squeezed his shoulder, "You see? I knew someone was here. It was him, it was Edward Cullen. He's been watching me sleep." I almost shuddered.

He reached up to hold my hand, "Well, now we know."

"Baby, I don't want to talk to him."

He nodded, and turned to me. He reached up to touch my face, "I know you don't and I will understand if you don't want to continue pursuing this."

I shook my head, "Now, I want to do this. I want to find out what the hell his deal is, and most of all, I don't want him to hurt you again. So, let's find out what we can."

"Ok. You better get to school. I have work in ten."

I gave him a pouty look, "No shower?"

He gave me a half-smile, "Charlie's rules, babe."

Resigned, I took my shower first, and as he got ready to go in next, I pulled him to me, and gave him a deep kiss. "Come home soon. My dad said he wouldn't be in tonight, so we have the place to ourselves."

"Definitely."

I got going to school, and left him a toasted bagel to eat on the road. As I got into my truck, I looked up at my window, calculating how much time it would take to get up there. I went to check out the ground under it, and saw the broken glass from the bulb there too. With that, I just confirmed what I already knew: Edward was watching me.

Damien:

I stood in the shower thinking about how Bella was shuddering under me when she found out she was being watched. I didn't know if I could even comfort her very well, when she found that out. Of course, it made sense that Cullen would be trying to see her. I'm not sure I liked the reasoning either. I suppose he thought since he saved her life, that she might owe him a little courtesy, but that made me angry that he would put her in a position like that. I really hoped he wasn't trying to force her into anything by showing up so much. The few times he appeared to her, he made sure I wasn't around. It would also explain his utter hostility towards me. However, once Carlisle did the introductions, he'd have to cool it. The problem was how to keep him at bay until then. He was already making Bella very uncomfortable, and it was all I could do to keep from being openly hostile. If I weren't a deputy, it would make things easier, but having to maintain officer decorum meant I'd have to be civil no matter what he did. It was driving me mad, knowing I wouldn't be able to really show how I felt about what he did to Bella. I took a deep breath, and was able to calm myself again.

I got dressed, and went downstairs to find my bagel with a note,

Baby,

Off to school now. Eat your breakfast, seriously. I don't want you going through your day, starving. See you when you get back, and please hurry. I'll be the one wearing something cute, and black.

Love you,

Bella.

I smiled, folding the note up, and put it in my pocket. Had to say, it made the day a whole lot easier. I got to the station, and Charlie already had duties lined up for me. I was grateful for the busy time. It gave me something else to think about besides Bella having to deal with Edward. It was the sad truth, but I suppose I did think like a guy when it came to Bella. In practice, it was a lot harder since I had to think as a cop.

Bella:

The day passed quickly enough. As I went to lunch, the guys asked me if I wanted to go to La Push beach, on the reservation. Mike was asking me if I was going to bring my boyfriend, and I shook my head. I wasn't actually answering his question, but refusing to do so. He looked away, embarrassed, and Eric kept repeating the name to me, as if that would make me laugh or something. Finally, I told him, "I'll go if you stop saying it like that."

The other girls laughed at that as I went to the salad bar, to see if I could get more fruit. The apple I wanted tumbled off, and landed on someone's shoe. They bounced it onto their hands, and I realized who was in front of me.

Edward chuckled, "Edible art?"

I scowled and moved away from him, "I'm not talking to you."

He tried to explain himself, "I'm sorry about the other day. I was out of line. It's just that I get very protective when I'm with you."

"I don't care. He'd never hurt me. Besides, I've kind of dismissed everything I was thinking about you, and your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

He smiled at that, "I had no idea you thought so much of me."

I tried to stare him down, "I said I was angry at you. I told you to go away, remember that?"

"I only said it's not a good idea for us to be friends, not that I didn't want to be."

My tone dry, "What does that even mean?"

He gave me a pensive look, his eyes averted, "It means if you were smart, you'd stay away from me."

I tried to wave him away, "Let's say for argument's sake, I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?'

"No, probably not."

"I knew it. You know what? I don't care. Just-" As I looked over at the table with my friends, I noticed Mike looking over jealously. God, I did not have time for this.

Edward continued on, "I'd rather hear your theories."

I started putting a few things on my plate, "I've considered radioactive spiders, and Kryptonite."

"That's all superhero stuff, right? What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"More like the Hulk. What do you want me to tell you, Edward?" Then I put on a sad face for him, and put my plate aside while I folded my hands to my chest, doing an impression of a damsel in distress, "Oh no, you're not. I can see what you're trying to do, but I can see you do it to keep people away from you. I know why you're just putting on this act. It's a mask." Then, I broke character with a scowl, "Is that what you want?"

He looked away, "Please, stop it."

"No, you stop it. You hurt…my boyfriend. So, I'm pissed. It'll take me a while to forgive that. I'm a little iffy about being friends, but if that's what you want…"

He looked at me thoughtfully, "I'd like to be friends."

I shrugged, "Fine. Why don't we just hang out, then? Everyone's going to the beach. Come with if you'd like."

He thought about it a moment, "Which beach?"

"La Push."

He shook his head, "I dunno."

I gave him a look, "Something wrong with that beach?"

He looked at me for a moment. "It could get a little crowded."

"Fine, don't come." I tried to walk off, and he reached out to touch my shoulder.

I did look at him for a long time, "Don't touch me. I gave you a shot. You totally blew it. Now leave me-"

He spoke quickly, "I'll formally apologize to your boyfriend, and help pay for medical treatment on his arm."

"In exchange for what?"

"Your friendship?"

"I don't like being forced into something."

"I will do it, regardless of you accepting the friendship."

I looked back to him, "Really?"

He nodded.

Then, I turned to him, and looked him in the eye evenly, "If you ever hurt him like that again, don't bother talking to me. Don't look at me. Don't even think about me."

He nodded at all this, "I got it."

_**Continued…**_

As you can see, I am going along with the movie arc, and yea adding a bit of twist to it. At the same time, I hope people see Bella as actually being more proactive as opposed to being reactive. I think she's got a lot of spunk in her. Also, I'd like to know what everyone thinks of this Bella. Like I said, this is my first foray into twi-fic. So, I would like to know how I'm doing. Also, please let me know what you think of Bella's characterization, her evolution throughout this story.


	7. Campfire Stories and Reality Horror

Chapter 7

Camp Fire Stories, and Reality Horror

Damien:

I had gotten to back to the station around 2pm, having been out on errands, and checking out local disturbances. As I came back, I saw Edward Cullen standing on the steps. I got out of the Impala, walking up the steps, myself.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Cullen?"

"I've come to apologize, and to make a peace offering."

I was thinking I'd just walk past him, "I'm sorry. I'd rather not."

He grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to face him, "I'm trying to make amends, and even if you don't accept, I'd like you to at least tell Bella that I made the effort."

I stepped back, swiping his hand away, "Let me get this straight, you make jabs at me while I'm running errands at the location for your field trip; You almost break my wrist for trying to calm my own girlfriend; and you want me to tell this same girlfriend that you're making attempts at amends so you can look good?"

Edward scowled, "When you put it that way, it sounds very selfish, and cruel. I did save her life, and you had told me that you were indebted to me."

I gave him a suspicious look, "That went out the window when you tried to break my wrist. Don't you think?"

"What I think is that you've only twisted my actions into something ugly for your benefit. I am trying to extend a hand in friendship…for Bella's sake."

I shook my head, "No. I mean, seriously…no. I'm saying this because I'm not even sure of your intentions. For the sake of keeping the peace, I will make an effort to be civil, because that's part of my mandate as a deputy."

Edward inclined his head, "Isn't it part of your mandate as a boyfriend that you respect your girlfriend's wishes?"

I creased my eyes, and demanded, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Edward smiled, "Bella has agreed to be friends, but only if I make the effort at making amends to you. If anything, it would make our communication less awkward, would it not?"

I looked away a moment, thinking about it a moment. I had asked Bella to try to show him some courtesy, but this put me in a very difficult position, "I suppose…"

Charlie was coming up the stairs too, "Cullen, shouldn't you be in school?"

Edward tried to look humble and told him, "I had to settle things with the deputy."

Charlie snapped, "If you ever strike an officer under my charge again, I will throw you in the slammer. I don't care if you're a minor. That's just intolerable, do you understand me?"

Edward could only nod, "I had come to offer my apologies, and perhaps your permission to ask your daughter if she'd like a ride to school with me."

Charlie turned away, "That's up to her. Even if it weren't, I'd outright refuse. I believe the deputy has a say in this." He went inside.

I shook my head, "I'd rather you not."

Edward quickly added, "Her truck is rather old, and you'd have to be at work earlier than usual on some days."

I inclined my head, "If she accepts a ride from you, that's up to her. I will tell you this, however. If you speak to her inappropriately, or make her uncomfortable, and we find out, we will do all our power to help her keep clear of you, as per her request. I trust her, so I know she will probably be courteous or civil with you. Do not interpret that to mean more."

Edward smiled, "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I mean it sounds to me like you're trying to control Bella's actions. Makes you sound rather devious."

I turned away, "You can leave now. I've told you the conditions of this communication. Don't make me regret this."

Edward called out, "I'll tell Bella you said you've agreed to all of us being friends. I do hope we can work this out, but I am willing to protect Bella's interest in all this."

"Just go, already." I said, already feeling sick.

As I got in, Charlie was handing me a stack of files, "Could you go through some of those reports? After that, you can call it a day, I might head out to Harry Clearwater's for a beer, and go fishing in the morning."

I took the files, and went to my office, "I'll be as thorough as I can."

"Like I said, that's your last duty for the day. Go hang out with Bella, or something…and don't let Cullen bother you. I know all that really bothered you. What was he asking you, anyway?"

"He was asking me if he could be friends with Bella?"

"Isn't that up to her?"

"Exactly."

Bella:

It was almost 4 when I got ready to leave school, and Mike was walking behind me, reminding me about the beach for the weekend.

"Don't forget about our date at the beach, ok?"

"Oh, you mean the friends only thing at the beach?"

He smiled awkwardly, "Well, yeah, that. I mean, it is kind of like a date, since we'll all be hanging out together. You and me, and you know, everyone else."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it is just the bunch of us friends, right?"

He looked around uncomfortably, "Well, yea. I'm not sure how the girls would like if you brought anyone else, though."

I shrugged, "Well, my boyfriend might have to work that day, anyway. I think he'll be fine with it, though. As long as he knows it's just us, friends, there."

He nodded, miserably, and went on his way. A few moments later, Edward approached me, and looked at me thoughtfully, "I just talked to your boyfriend, and he blatantly refused my gesture."

When I looked at him, he looked troubled, but flatly asked, "Well, what did you expect?"

He looked into my eyes, thoughtfully, "I expected him to be a little more mature about this. He did grudgingly allow for us to be friends. He was very specific about letting you do that."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Really now?"

He reached up to touch my shoulder, "You shouldn't be too hard on him. He's very protective of you, as well. He didn't want it to seem like he was forbidding you from even talking to me, but I could tell that's what he had in mind."

I pulled his hand off my shoulder, and looked at him, "What are you trying to tell me, Edward?"

Edward looked around, now, trying to make sure no one was listening, "I didn't want to tell you this, but the way he talks about you, it seems like you might be in an abusive relationship with him."

"What do you mean?"

"He was talking about whether or not he would let you accept a ride from me when I told him I could offer you a ride to school. He said that he was very opposed to the idea of us being friends, let alone, anything more. If he's that possessive, he might hurt you if he sees us talking."

I looked around, "So, why are you risking that right now?"

He put both his hands on my shoulder, "I'm telling this because I feel very protective of you, and I think he might just end up telling you what to do. I heard that's how some police officers get with their wives."

I only blushed at the idea at being married to Damien, but those gestures betrayed me, because he leaned over and pulled me into a kiss. He held me to him, and I now struggled against his hold.

I whispered at first, trying to catch my breath, "Get off. Get off." Finally, as I gathered myself, I looked him in the eye, and bit out, "Get off of me! Do you hear me?"

He looked deep into my angry eyes, "Is that what you really want, Bella?" He then changed his expression to deep regret, pushing me away with such force I thought I'd be thrown across the parking lot, until someone caught me. It was someone big, who helped me get on my feet.

I heard his brother, Emmet, I think. "I think it is, dude. She's not happy with you at the moment."

Edward tried to approach me, "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting my own strength. I didn't mean to. You have to know I'd never hurt you."

I was so angry that I yelled, "Don't do that again, ever. That's not what friends do. I don't know what's got into you, but if you ever want to talk to me, again, you stay away from me for a week, or however long it takes. Got it?" I think I was crying now, as I walked away quickly, not wanting to look back.

He tried to walk towards me to calm me. He was apologizing, and saying, "I don't want to lose your friendship. Let me make it up to you."

"No! No! Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me! God!"

I felt so horrible, my eyes felt like they were overflowing. When I got into my truck, I hit the steering wheel over, and over. Alice came over, and knocked on the window. I looked up, shaking my head because I didn't want to talk to her. She came around, anyway, and got in.

"You'll have to forgive Edward. He's very unsure about how to approach you, you know?"

I looked at her, though my eyes were so blurry, "What do you mean?"

Alice reached out to comfort me, "He's just really protective of you, is all."

I turned on her, "Did you see what he did?"

"He's just trying to figure out how to approach you."

I close my eyes, wiping them now, and turned to look at her evenly, "Well, not like that. Could you please let me be for now?" As I pulled out, I saw Edward on the phone, talking very low as he watched me leave.

Damien:

It was around 4pm when I heard about a disturbance at the local bike shop. It was actually that friend of Charlie's, this time. Weyland was sleeping on the bench, and the shop owner was back and crabby as ever. I talked to him, but he almost chased the both of us away with a broom. After a brief argument, I told the shop owner that if he attacked anyone again, he could be cited for assault, or attempted assault. He quieted down after, and I logged it in the virtual log I had installed in the car.

I arrived at the station, knowing that Charlie would be away, so I told the other officers I was done for the day. I decided to just go home, seeing that Bella and Charlie were waiting for me.

Bella:

I got home to notice that my dad was actually coming back to see me. I guess he had heard about what happened in school.

"Bells, are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

That was when Damien arrived, seeing Charlie holding me, wanting to know why I looked so terrible, I bet, "Bella, what's wrong?"

Charlie shook his head, and talked to Damien in a low tone, "I just got a call from the school. They said you were at the school a bit ago and giving her a lot of trouble. I didn't want to believe that, but.."

I looked up at my dad, and shook my head, "No, it wasn't Damien. Dad, why would you think that?"

Charlie looked at me, "Look, Bella, if the school is calling, I think I have to give them some kind of benefit of the doubt. Now, the high school was asking Damien to stay away from there, and all its events, from here on out, but I was able to confirm that he was handling another case at the time. I don't think Damien would hurt you anyway. Sounds more like a prank call to me."

I pulled back from him, and told him, "It was Edward Cullen. He kissed me, telling me all this stuff about Damien forbidding me from seeing him."

Damien looked aside, "I talked to him this afternoon, but I don't remember saying anything like that."

I looked to him, and said, "I thought you trusted me, baby."

He looked away, maybe feeling betrayed, "I won't be a problem anymore. I'm going to move into another place."

"Baby,"

"As long as I'm around, Cullen's just going to make trouble for you. I can't put you through that. I've tried to be as…"

Charlie held up his hand, "Hold on, here. You love my daughter, right?"

He nodded, "Of course, I do."

"Then, just punch him in the face next time you see him. If you're on duty, take off your hat, and badge, and just hit him."

Damien shook his head, "I couldn't do that, Charlie."

"Well, don't let my daughter go, though. I don't think that's what she wants. We need to just talk to Bella and see what happened."

We all went inside, and talked out everything, I held Damien's hand the whole time, trying to make sure he'd stay.

Charlie told him, "Look. Don't move out for now. You can stay here as long as you need to. I want you to settle this, and well…you can move out when you're married, or Bella decides on something else."

I hugged my dad, and he went on to say, "Look. Bells, just keep your distance from Edward Cullen. If you're going to talk to him, just make sure you're not alone with him. That goes for you, too, Damien. It sounds like his talk with you went one way, but he might've said otherwise to Bella."

Damien nodded, and we watched him leave.

Damien spoke, his tone very resigned, "I didn't forbid you from doing anything, Bella. He told me he talked to you about being friends, and I said it was up to you. He even offered to give you a ride to school, in case your truck broke down, or my car. That, or I'd have to go to work early."

"Baby, that sounds like a threat."

"I don't know what he was implying. He just seemed like he was trying to provoke me, or something. It was a really weird talk."

I looked into his eyes, and I could see he was telling the truth. Not that I thought my baby would have a reason to lie to me. I know he was keeping some things from me, but that wasn't the talk I wanted to have with him now. I reached up to touch his face,

"I was out of line, baby."

He shook his head, "No, you have every right to be angry. No one can decide what you do for yourself, except you. I've always believed in you to make the right decisions. Even if you didn't, I'd back you up."

I kissed him, deeply, "I know that, baby. I guess I was just so upset by everything, that I just didn't know what to believe. I didn't mean to say I doubted you, though. That came out wrong, and it wasn't fair to you."

He looked at me, "I love you, Bella. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. If I ever did, I really would hate myself, it wouldn't be the first time, either."

I shushed him, sitting on his lap, and holding his head to my breasts, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I believe in you, too. Do you want to talk to me about your past?"

He shook his head, miserably, "I will. Just, not now. I keep trying to remember it, and it comes back at night, but when I wake up, I can't remember what I saw. I know you want me to tell you about it, but it hurts everywhere when I do think about it. It-"

I stood up, and took his hand, leading him to my room, "I want you, right now. I don't want anyone else. More than that, I don't want to be alone tonight, or tomorrow night, or the night after that. If Charlie's ok with you staying, don't hurry to leave. I need you with me. I think things are going to get scarier from here on. I can't face that without you. So, please, let me be with you."

He stood up to join me, held me, and then followed up the stairs. We went to my room, and kissed deeply, removing each other's clothes. He held me so gently, and loved me so deeply, that I let everything Cullen told me just slip away into non-memory. This was the boy I loved, and I know he felt the same way. I could tell the way he held me close and entered me, asking me if he was hurting me. I touched his face, knowing that wasn't possible…now, or ever. We fell asleep in each other's arms, and I felt whole again.

I was startled awake around 3 am in the morning, and I found myself being watched by Edward as he looked on both of us with such fury. I buried my head in Damien's chest for a moment, and looked back to find Edward gone.

I woke up in Damien's arms as the sun rose, the covers pulled up over us. I remembered about the trip I was taking to La Push with my friends. It was only 7 in the morning. He stirred awake, moving under my arms, my leg stretched over him. He looked over at me, smiling as he reached up to stroke my hair.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, yourself, baby." I sat up, and went over to the window to close it.

He walked over to me to held me from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, whispering, "Everything alright?"

"I think so." I locked the window, then looked back to smile at him, "Actually, I feel much better now. I think we have time for a shower, and some breakfast."

"Well, making breakfast will take a while." He mused.

I reached up to touch his face, "You're right. Let's shower, first."

After a little love in the shower, we made breakfast together, eating as we went along. We fed each other, as he flipped the pancakes in the air, making me giggle.

As he got into uniform, I helped him put his jacket on, "You be careful, baby?"

He smiled, leaning in close to kiss me, "Have a fun trip, babe. Enjoy your day."

I frowned a little, "I really wish you could come."

He stroked my face, "We'll have plenty of time to hang out."

I kissed his hand, "Plenty of time to play?"

He grinned at that as he went out the door, "Always. Love you, babe."

I let my hand linger in the air, "I love you too."

My ride to La Push, a large grey SUV, arrived just as he was getting ready to leave for the station. I held his shoulder as he got into his car. He turned to me, holding me close as we kissed deeply. He got into his car, pulling out slowly, and then speeding off. I got to the SUV to see Mike sitting at the wheel. His face was totally etched in misery. I also saw that he had picked me up first.

I smiled, "Hey, Mike,"

"Hey, Bella. I was hoping we could talk a bit, before I pick up everyone else. It's very important."

I shrugged, "So, shoot."

He took a deep breath, and looked at me for a moment, "I think you should stop seeing your boyfriend."

I slowly turned to look at him, my eyes narrowed, "Sorry, what?"

He turned back to face the road, "I just don't think he's good for you. He's got seven kinds of shady about him. He's a bit of a thug, too. I think he might be lying about who he is."

I didn't take my eyes off of him, making him more nervous, "I'm going to pretend we didn't have this talk. Then, we're going to the beach, and everything will be ok."

He stuttered, "Bella, listen-"

I turned to face the road, myself, "Everything will be alright because this talk never happened, right?"

He went very pale, and tried to smile, "I didn't mean anything…"

I continued looking at the road, "Ok. Great. I think we should pick up Jessica next, and she can sit up here. I'm sure she'd really love to chat with you on the way. I'll sit in the back with Angela and Eric. We have lots to talk about."

I sat in the truck, as Jessica, Angela, and Eric got ready to go in the ocean, dawning their wet suits. Mike almost didn't go, saying he'd keep me company, but I insisted. Moreover, I told him we'd have nothing to talk about. He was putting on his suit as I saw Jacob, and two other friends come. Jacob came over to me, as I introduced him to everyone else.

I smiled as he sat next to me, "What're doing now? Stalking me?"

He rolled his eyes at me, laughing it off, "Hey, you're on my res, girl." He looked over to everyone else, "You going to surf?"

I totally went pale at the thought, "Definitely not."

Jessica chimed in, "Maybe you can keep her company. Her date cancelled."

Eric looked over, disappointed, "What date?" Mike kept his mouth shut.

Jessica chuckled, "She invited Edward Cullen." Made me wish I hadn't mentioned it to her when she asked me about it the other day.

I shook my head, "I just did it to be polite. That's it."

Jessica mused, "I think it's nice that she invited him. No one ever does."

Mike put in his two cents, "Because Cullen's a freak."

It took all my strength not to comment on that, but one of Jacob's friends save me the trouble, "You got that right."

I looked at them, seeing how uncomfortable they were at mentioning him, "You guys know him?"

Jacob's other friend bitterly added, "The Cullens don't come here."

I looked to Jacob, who kept silent, and shrugged. I took a walk with him not too long after that, asking, "What did your friend mean, the Cullens don't come here?"

Jacob nodded, "You caught that, huh? I'm not really supposed to tell people."

I gave him an even gaze, "I can keep a secret."

He chuckled, trying to stave off my serious tone, "It's an old scary story."

I tried a different tactic, lightening up a bit, "I want to know."

"The thing is, my tribe is supposedly descended from wolves."

I did a bit of a double-take, "What? Like real wolves?"

"That's our tribal legacy."

I motioned for him to continue, "So, what's the story about the Cullens?"

"Well, they're supposedly descended from an enemy clan. My great grandfather was the chief at the time. He found them hunting on our land. They claimed to be something else. So, a treaty was formed. As long as they stayed off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to everyone else."

I tried to sound skeptical, "I thought they just moved here."

He turned to me, giving me a bit of an ominous look, "Or maybe…They just moved back."

I faced him then, wanting to know, "What are they really?"

He did laugh it off now, "It's just a campfire story, Bella. Let's go."

I got home, later that night, and told Damien I got a lead on what Edward might be hiding. He asked me where I got the information from, but I told him I couldn't really reveal my source, since I did promise I'd keep another secret for them.

I looked up books on Quileute legends, and found some books on it would be available at a shop in Port Angeles.

"Want to come with me?"

"I might have to work for the next couple of days."

"I'll wait until you're free."

"You sure?"

I snuggled against him, "Pretty sure."

I was sitting on the outdoor benches at the school. I had seen Edward Cullen hadn't shown up, still wary I was as I looked around. I remembered how cold his kiss was, how he tried to make it seem like he was being intimate with me, but it felt like something else to me.

"He's not here. Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

I laughed at that, "So they just ditch?"

Jessica looked to me, "No, their parents just pull them out for hiking and camping and such."

Angela came to tell us that she had asked Eric to the prom. I was happy for her, and told her so. That was the talk we had on the way to La Push. She was worried Eric hadn't asked her out, and I had told her to take control and take the initiative. She asked me if I really had to go out of town for the prom. I told her not to worry about it.

Jessica spoke up, "We should go to Port Angeles so we can find something we actually want before then."

I turned to Jessica, "Port Angeles? Mind if I come?"

Angela told me I should, since she'd need my opinion on clothes, never my expertise. Still, I smiled and agreed.

I called Damien, then, remembering that I told him I'd wait.

He answered, "Hey Bella, now's not a great time. What's up?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing bad. I just have a lot of work, right now."

I sighed, "I'm going to Port Angeles."

He sounded a little surprised, "Today?"

I felt bad that I hadn't waited for him like I said I would, "Yea, I'm going with some friends from school. Shop for dresses, and all that."

He uttered agreement, "That sounds great, Bella. Have fun. I'd feel out of place, anyway. Enjoy."

As an afterthought, "Maybe you can join us later."

He hemmed and hawed a bit, "Eh, you know, that might not be such a great idea for me. I mean your friends might think I'm-"

I gave him my serious voice then, "I want you there. You'd be there for me."

Still, he got serious with me too, "Bella, I've got a big case load. I want to be with you, too. I wouldn't be any fan, though. I'd be thinking too hard about all this. You and me will go some other day. For now, it's cool. Just go with your friends. Ok?"

I relaxed a bit, "Ok. I love you."

I could almost see him smiling, "I love you too, babe. Have fun."

I really wasn't all enthused about talking dresses with the girls, so I went to go check out the bookstore, and told them I'd meet them later at a restaurant. It got dark really fast, and I guess I got lost as I tried to get back to the shop. Before I knew it, I found myself in the back alleys, and surrounded by a bunch of creeps. I know what they would've done to me, and I wished again my boyfriend had come. Just as one of they surrounded me, I saw a silver car drive up, and Edward got out.

He commanded, "Get in the car."

Seeing the situation, I chose the lesser of two evils, and got in. It looked like they wanted to gang up on him too, but he stared them down.

Once he got back in, he drove forward making them run off. Then, he charged back into traffic, almost causing an accident.

Edward spat, "I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off."

I found myself actually trying to calm him, it was awkward, "No, you shouldn't."

He seethed, "You don't know the vile, disgusting, repulsive things they were thinking about?"

That made me turn to face him, "And I suppose you do?"

He looked at me for a long time, "I have some idea. It's not hard to guess." His focus was on me so he didn't see he almost rear-ended someone.

This time I did yell, "Watch the road, Damn it!"

He dived out of the lane, increased speed, and cut someone off.

"What the hell is your problem? Slow down."

He yelled back at me, "Would you talk about something else? Keep me distracted so I don't turn around."

I rolled my eyes, and randomly mentioned, "You should probably put your seatbelt on."

He laughed it off, "Why don't you put yours on?"

I turned to him, "What are you even talking about?"

"Where the hell is that boyfriend of yours? I don't see him anywhere. Was he too afraid to face me?"

I put my hand on the handle, "Ok. Screw this."

He turned to me, alarmed, "What are you doing?"

I snarled, "Leave him out of this! He had to work. We would've come here together but he had to work."

He turned to me, demanding, "So, he chose work over you? I'd never do that to you. I knew I broke his arm for a reason."

I saw my friends coming out of a restaurant, "Hey, drop me off here. Those are my friends."

He almost drove past them, and I put my hand on his arm, "I'm not asking you to drop me off. I'm telling you. I'm totally freaked out right now. If you want to talk, that's fine, but on my terms."

He stopped short, reversed into a spot, and turned the car off. "Make it quick."

I got out of the car, annoyed as I went out to meet Angela and Jessica.

Jessica was glad to see me, "Bella. We didn't know where you were, and we were starving."

I nodded, "I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Edward came up next to me, "I'm sorry I kept Bella from dinner. We just ran into each other."

Jessica smiled, "We totally understand. It's cool. We were just leaving. Bella, are you ready to go?"

I was actually ready to go, when Edward grabbed my shoulder firmly.

Edward turned to them, "I think it's best if I make sure Bella gets dinner, and I'll take her home."

I looked at Edward evenly, and told them, "It's fine. I'll see you guys in school."

We parted ways, and I went with Edward, into the restaurant. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I stood away from him. "Don't. I said we were just going to talk."

I had ordered something, but Edward didn't even when the waitress insisted. I did, too, but he firmly shook his head. "I'm on a special diet."

I gave him an even gaze, "I need some answers."

He tried to be cute, "Yes. No. To get to the other side."

I looked over at him, "Really?"

He smiled, "I'm giving you potential answers to possible-"

I wasn't buying it, "How did you know where I was?"

He shook his head, "I didn't."

I stood up to leave, already knowing who I would call.

He reached up and held my arm, "Don't leave. Please."

I asked, "Were you following me?"

He tried to seem like he had difficulty speaking, "I feel very protective of you."

I scowled at him, "I remember you telling me that, just as you kissed me when I didn't want it. Now, you're following me."

He was actually stammering now, "I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help. Then, I heard what those lowlifes were thinking."

"So, you can hear people's thoughts?"

"I can read everyone in this room except you. I can't get anything from you. It's very frustrating."

"Is there a problem with me?"

He laughed, "I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?"

"I'm glad I amuse you."

He gave me a deep look, "I don't have the strength to stay away from you, anymore. You said we could be friends, and I want to be close to you."

"Ok, about that. I said we could be friends if you understood the situation. I have a boyfriend."

He laughed at that, "That fragile little thing? He's a thug, Bella. He's far below you. He can't understand what you and I have."

I stood up, "There is nothing between us. I want you to just stay away from me. I don't know what you're trying to confess to me, but I don't want to know."

He took my shoulders, and spoke to me in a low voice, "I don't need to hear that, Bella. I need to hear you tell me not to stay away from you. I need you to just tell me how much you need me."

I shook my head, "Take me home. We'll talk on the way."

"Bella-"

I didn't want to talk to him, "Enough."

We got in his car, and he turned on the heat. When I reached to turn it off, my hand brushed his, and it felt ice cold.

We were approaching the police station, and I saw the Impala parked there. My heart leapt with relief. Charlie's cruiser was there too, as well as an ambulance.

"My dad's still here. I need you to pull over."

"I'm sure your boyfriend's handling it. I'll take you home so we can wait there for you to have company."

I looked to him, "Stop the car. Pull in."

He turned away from me, "It looks like my dad is here, too."

As Edward pulled his car in, Damien was coming out of the station with Dr. Cullen. Edward completely ignored Damien, and asked, "Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Weyland Forge was found dead out in the boat house. We just examined the body, but Damien is going to stay with it."

I remembered just seeing that guy trying to talk to Charlie and me, "He died, how?"

Damien spoke up, "Animal attack." I noticed Edward glared at him, and tried to reach for me.

I stepped away from him, "Was it the same one that got that security guard down in Mason?"

Dr. Cullen agreed, "Most likely."

I wanted to hold my boyfriend, "It's getting closer to town, then-"

Dr. Cullen spoke up, "Bella, maybe you better stay with your father. He's very upset right now."

I turned to Damien, "Will you be home soon?"

"I'll try. Go talk to Charlie. He really needs to talk to you."

I did reach up to him, now, "What are you going to do?"

"The body is being taken to the city. I need to take more blood cultures before the city takes care of him. He had no relatives, so it's very likely that they'll deal with it."

I reached up to touch his face, "Baby, take care on your way over, and back."

He nodded, and I watched as he got into the ambulance with the body. I walked slowly, and heard Carlisle talk to Edward.

Edward was complaining, "Why is he examining the body?"

Carlisle told him, "Edward. He's very close to finding out what's going on. I need you to show him some respect since he is going to be our contact."

I walked away, already knowing what Edward thought of Damien, It wasn't any surprise. I went in to talk to my dad, as he sat at his desk.

I put my arm around him, "Hey,"

He reached up to touch my hand gratefully, "Hey."

I held his shoulder, "Dad, I'm really sorry."

Charlie was soberly looking down, "I've known him going on thirty years."

I looked at him, not sure what to say. I don't remember seeing my dad this down, and it made me think of how tragedy can really change someone.

Charlie inclined his head, "We're going to find this thing. In the meantime, I want you to carry this with you." He handed me a small can of mace.

I took it, and he said for us to go home. As we walked out, I saw the Impala still parked in the station lot, knowing Damien wouldn't be home for a while. I thought about the body being rolled into it. I thought about the Cullens sitting at their table and not really eating anything. I thought about Edward's ice-cold hand. I got home, and started doing research on something with those traits; massive strength, super speed, cold skin, and I saw several references to "the cold ones." I finally knew what Edward Cullen and his family were. They were all vampires. I had dreams about Edward Cullen coming in through my window, and coming in to drink my blood. It was the most frightening night of my life. I went to Damien's room, finding his bed still empty, even though it was past 2 am in the morning. Where was he?

Damien:

I sat in the ambulance, removing blood cultures from the body. The ambulance stopped, and when I looked up, I still saw forest outside. I tried to go to the front to see what was going on, and saw three standing in front of it; A young couple, including a blond fellow, and his girlfriend, a red head, in the company of an older male. They were all dressed oddly.

I turned to the driver, "Just turn on the siren again."

He was about to do that, just as his door was torn open. He was pulled out, by the young man, and thrown to the other two. I went back to where the body was, looking for anything I could get my hands on, and all I could find was a scalpel. I grabbed it, holding it up in front of me. When I tried to lunge it forward, he took my whole lower arm, crushing it, and forcing the blade down to the corpse. He grabbed me by the neck, and pulled me towards him, biting me on the crook of my neck. I took the blade from the corpse with my good hand, and stabbed him in the neck with the bloodied blade. He threw me at the side of the ambulance so hard it made the whole thing tip over.

I was trying to get myself up, but the stretcher with the corpse fell over me. I heard them muttering outside.

The older one said, "We must go. You're injured."

The woman laughed coldly, and said, "It's just a stupid human. He might just die in the fire."

I tried to push off the stretcher, but felt the ambulance being pushed toward the edge of the road. I felt it drop a bit, and then I felt a long drop as I fell with the ambulance, deep into a ditch in the forest. I blacked out soon after.

Bella:

When I woke up, I found that Damien still hadn't gotten back. I looked outside, and saw that his car was still gone. I showered, and got dressed, feeling so wrong. I didn't know how I felt about today. The fact that I realized that Edward was a vampire had left me shaken all night. I kept having visions of him coming in through my window. I went to check on it, finding it locked. Relieved that it wasn't disturbed, I went to have breakfast, and found Charlie sitting at the table. He was looking at me, very solemnly.

He motioned for me to sit, "Have a seat, Bells. This is really important."

I sat down, letting my backpack fall to the floor, "What is it, dad? Is it about your friend?"

He breathed deeply, and took my of my hands in his, "Bella, I just got a call from the city hospital where Weyland was supposed to go."

I nodded at all this, "So, was there a mix-up over there?"

He inclined his head, and spoke slowly, "Bella, the ambulance never made it there. I asked if they were sure, and they told me they hadn't seen Weyland or Damien."

I shook my head, my vision blurred, "That's not…possible."

Charlie rarely choked up, but he was doing that now, "They say that Damien's missing, Bella. I'll send my best men out there to look for him, but-"

I balled my hands into fists, "He's not missing…I was talking to him, last night, and he was telling me it would be…ok." I realized I was choking up, too.

Charlie cleared his throat, "I know, Bells. I know, and I swear we'll find him."

I stood up, "I've gotta go to school."

He stood up with me, "Bells, you don't have to go today. Lord knows I'd understand…"

I shook my head, "I'm going because he'll be here when I get back. He's going to show up, any time, and smile. He'll tell me…" I couldn't stop the tears from coming, finally breaking down as Charlie held me. He soothed me, until Damien could be here to do it, himself.

_**Continued…**_

Well, there it is. I know it was a long one. The next will be even longer. I really did want to get in as much as possible. Hopefully I can get feedback for this chapter, for characters, and story. I know it seemed like Twilight with a twist, but I was trying to keep on a certain path. Also, words on Bella, please. Some on Edward. I would like some on Damien, and his role in this. I don't want it to feel like he's just interrupting the works with Bella and Edward. It would help a lot if I know what ya'll thought of her in here. Part of me is wondering about continuing this.


	8. Revelations and Complications

Chapter 8

Revelations and Complications

Bella:

I called Damien's phone a few times, getting his voice mail each time, but hating that he wasn't picking up. After a moment of thought, I did end up going to school. It was the one place I knew I'd find Edward. I could only imagine what had happened to my boyfriend. Maybe, Edward had attacked him as he was on his way to the hospital. Bled dry, and left for dead somewhere, never to be found. It made me furious. I parked my truck in the lot, and saw the Cullens pull in moments later.

Edward looked over at me, walking into the wilderness beyond. I followed him into a clearance, as he stood some distance away from me. As I stood in the middle of that clearing, he walked around, circling me.

I looked straight ahead, not wanting to meet his gaze, "You're impossibly fast, and strong. You're skin is pale, and ice-cold. Your eyes change color." It was so hard to keep the fury out of my voice. Trying only made it sound like I was trembling. "Your special diet…that means you never drink or eat anything, right?"

He came closer, and it was all I could do to keep from scratching his face. He could only give me a gaze of curiosity, and was that sympathy? No, he wouldn't be able to feel anything like that, anymore. He was at my shoulder now seeming like he'd reach up to touch me. I couldn't bear the thought.

I hated how scared I sounded, asking him, "How old are you?"

He was very close behind me, whispering "Seventeen."

Still trembling, "How long have you been seventeen?"

He was still trying to be vague, "A while."

Now I did feel myself, shaking as he continued to stare at me, "I know what you are."

He seemed to pause a moment, then whispered, "Say it…out loud." Then, in a demanding tone, he bit out, "Say it!"

I let it out, with a slow deliberate fashion, I declared, "Vampire."

He was still hovering over me, "Are you afraid?"

I turned to face him, my eyes narrowed, and meeting his evenly, "No."

He met them with his own determination, "Then ask me the most basic question; what do we eat?"

I kept my eyes on him, "If you were going to hurt me, you would've done it by now."

He took my arm, now squeezing it with such a grip that I knew I couldn't pull out of it, like I had so many times before. He pulled me along, walking deeper into the forest, and I could sense that he still felt me trembling. I think he must've mistaken it for fear, though.

I did try to pull out of his grasp now, demanding, "Where are we going?"

He was somewhat nervous himself, "Up the mountain out of the cloud bank. You need to see what I look like in the sunlight." He took me into his arms, and carried me, and I was again an involuntary participant in his little show. He then started running at an incredible speed as I watched the trees, rocks and ground blur all around me.

At that point, I thought of what happens to most vampires in the sunlight. They burn, turning to nothing but ash. I mused, if he was really going to show himself being burned by the sun. If I didn't have so many questions to ask him, I'd let him burn.

He let me down as he found a clearing in the forest, and walked towards the ray of sunlight, as he said, "This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know we were different."

He stepped into the sunlight, turning to face me, "This is what I am." His skin sparkled, and glistened. He seemed to exhale, or at least make the gesture.

I thought aloud, not meaning to sound so cold, "It's like diamonds. Hard to kill."

He looked at me, and laughed, "I know you think it beautiful, but it's the skin of a killer, Bella." He walked out of the ray, and went behind a tree, circling back to the path we traveled. "I'm a killer."

I looked at him evenly, following him, and to keep him talking, I said, "I don't believe that." The whole time, I was thinking that I needed him to admit to what he did, and then I could finally tell him why we couldn't be friends, ever.

He walked on, "It's because you believe the lie…the camouflage…I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell, as if I would need any of that." He dashed away from me, and yelled from across the large clearing, "As if you could outrun me!" He dashed about again, suddenly next to me. He took the exposed root of a tree, and pulled the whole thing out of the ground, "As if you could fight me off." Then he threw the whole tree across the clearing. "I'm designed to kill. I've killed people before. I want to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. Tell me, do you think he would be able to protect you from someone like me?" He now reached up to touch my face, and this time I did try to move away from him.

I looked at him now, all the wonder gone out of my eyes, "Did you kill him?"

He looked at me, confused, "What are you saying?"

I walked up to him, shoving him, "Did you do it? Did you make my boyfriend disappear?"

He shook his head, still confused, "I didn't know he-"

I blew up at him, my eyes blazing with hatred, "Of course, you do! And now you think, by telling me all this, I'll be moronically understanding? YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

He held me by my shoulders then, "Bella, I'm telling you the truth. I don't know about anything that might've happened to him."

I shrank away from his grasp, and looked at him, my eyes blurring again, and how I hated that Edward Cullen had to see me like this, I begged now, "Give him back to me, please…Give me back his smile…his warmth…his voice…Give him back to me because I can't bear to be without him." I looked up at him, and hit his chest with my fist, "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

He dashed away again, standing on the branch of a tree, next to me. "My family, we're different from others. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst. When I see you, and your scent…it's like a drug to me. Like my own personal brand of heroin."

I looked up at him, seething, "Do I look like I care? Didn't you hear me? I Don't care! I don't care that you feel anything for me, and I won't care if you hate me!"

He put his face close to mine, "I did…only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself."

I shook my head, and whispered, "You're sick….you're just sick. I'm going home to see if he's come back. If he doesn't come back by tonight, I'll tell everyone about you."

He dashed in front of me, "I know I can control myself for you. I can't read your mind." He took hold of me again, "You have to tell me what you're thinking."

It made me furious that he was touching me again, "What do you want me to tell you? That I'm afraid?"

He reached up to touch my face, "Of losing me, yes."

I turned away from him, "Or that this is all some kind of dream?"

He tried to turn my face gently to face his again, "You don't know how long I've waited for you…and so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

I ducked out of his grasp, and walked away, back to where the main path was. "I already told you. I don't want you. I never did. Just take me back."

He looked down, "Is that really what you want?"

I crossed my arms, "You know it is."

He evened his eyes with mine, "You said you would tell everyone about me. I can't let that go."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? DO IT!"

He turned away, "Stop it."

"You've already killed him. There's no point to me just drawing this out with you. So, kill me now."

"Bella, don't."

I did reach up to touch his face, and then I scratched him, "DO IT! KILL ME!"

He took me by the shoulders, hard, "Alright. I'll take you back. I'll help you look for him, but don't tell anyone about us."

"After this, it's the LAST time you ever touch me. Do you understand?"

He grudgingly took me back to the school. We didn't say much to each other for the rest of the day. Every time I had a break, I would look at my phone, hoping it would ring. I called my boyfriend's phone, at least once more, just to hear his voice. It took all my strength not to cry. When Edward saw me do this, he tried to approach me, and I walked away from him. I got into my truck, and drove home

Damien:

The sun was already up when I came to. I was still pinned flat, with the stretcher over me. My phone went off, suddenly making me instinctively reach for it. I realized that my limbs were all broken, and I was hemorrhaging in several places. Only a few minutes later, the door was torn off, and I saw a tall fellow in a jogger and jeans as he pulled off the ambulance door. He saw that I was pinned, and helped me move out from under the stretcher. My uniform jacket got caught on something, as he pulled me out, and he gently moved my arms so he could pull me out of it. He then took me over his shoulder, as I coughed out blood. I was dying now, and fell unconscious again, hoping I would wake up in the hospital so I could call Bella and tell her goodbye. I wanted at least to do that, and maybe she would be able to move on. It made me sad to know I wouldn't be able to see her smile before I finally did die.

Bella:

I got back to my house not too long after I left school. I saw Charlie's cruiser parked outside, but I didn't see the Impala. My heart sank, and I almost couldn't breath as I got out of my truck. Charlie came out to meet me, reaching out to take my hand. He guided me over to the couch, and had me sit down.

He let out a slow breath, "Bella, Search and Rescue Teams found the ambulance today. It had dropped off the side of the road."

I looked at my dad, "But he was in there, right? Knocked out?"

He shook his head, even as he heard a deep moan coming from the bottom of my throat, "They found the driver, dead. They found Weyland, still strapped to the stretcher and toppled over. They found Damien's uniform jacket, no Damien." He slowly pulled my boyfriend's jacket from behind the couch, bloodied at the collar.

I took it, and hugged it, "No, no, no. Dad, tell me they found him! He's a smart guy, right? He's probably finding his way back to us even now."

Charlie shook his head, "Bella. He vanished like the other people have around here. I wish I knew what to tell you, but-"

I cried out, "Don't say that! He's coming home! He's-" I cried, holding the jacket, as my father held me. He just spoke softly, "It's going to be ok. I know you don't believe me right now, but it will be." I continued to cry as he went on, "I'll have to put his Impala in the impound for now."

I pulled back from him, and shook my head, "No, don't do that! He's going to need it when he-"

He nodded, "It's just for safekeeping. Anyway, no one's driving it."

I wiped my eyes, "I'll drive it. I've driven it before."

Charlie looked a little skeptical, "Bella, you have your truck."

I wiped my eyes, "He'd want me to keep it running, active."

My dad finally nodded, and held me, "Alright. For now, I'm going to leave it parked at the station. There's no need to bring it here, yet."

I looked at him, "I want it here, daddy. Please."

He looked at me for a long time, "Ok. I'll drive it back myself later, and tell another officer to bring my squad car."

I buried my head in his chest gratefully, "Thank you…thank you…"

Damien:

I looked around when I came to, again. I was in a bed, but I could tell it wasn't in a hospital. Still, I hadn't felt as horrible as before. Maybe they had been able to salvage a lot of me after all. I could only hear voices, and for some reason, I had a dream with Carlisle Cullen, and Edward. It was the oddest thing I would've ever expected.

"Why'd you bring him here, Carlisle?" said the younger voice.

"Emmett brought him here, because Alice had seen this was going to happen?"

"Carlisle, you should've left him there. It would've been a mercy to let him die."

"Edward. That's a horrible thing to say. He had agreed to cover for us, and this was my way to repay that debt."

"Once he's better, I could take him to a city hospital. If he doesn't remember anything, at least they'll send him to a mental hospital or something."

"You'll do no such thing. He is going to stay here until he recovers. Besides, he has no known living relatives. He'd be turned out to the streets as soon as he's up and running."

"Good. He doesn't need us, then."

"Edward."

Another voice spoke up, it was the fellow who recovered me, "Chill, dude. It's no trouble for him to stay here. Besides, I think the chief might want to know where he is. I think we should tell him soon."

"I'll let Bella know, myself, Emmett. Carlisle, just leave that to me. Once I tell her, she'll let Charlie know."

I fell back to sleep, tuning out the rest.

Bella:

I was sure of three things; First, Edward was a vampire; Second, he would be craving my blood every moment I was with him; and third, I hated him, more deeply than I could ever hate someone. Unfortunately, I could only hope that he could lead me to where my boyfriend might be. I had slept in Damien's room the night before, holding his jacket so tightly, and crying myself to sleep. I heard a horn honk outside, and saw that Charlie had already left for work. I also saw that Edward was waiting outside, in his car.

I took a shower, and dressed, slowly…I secretly hoped he would be gone by the time I was done with breakfast, but no such luck. I finally went out to meet him, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I thought I'd give you a ride to school."

I was about to go inside, "I don't want anything from you. I'll drive myself to school."

He was suddenly in front of me, "It's not a good idea for you to be driving while you're emotionally compromised."

I shoved him angrily, "And whose fault is that? Huh?"

He looked down at me, catching my hands, "It's not. I told you I'd help you look for him."

I snatched my hands away from him, "Fine, but I'm catching a ride home with Jessica, got it?"

He shook his head, "I think we should start looking today after school. The police usually have to call off their search after the first forty-eight."

I shoved him again, "I guess they could use the extra hands."

He caught my hands again, "We won't be looking in the same place. If your friend has been able to get out, and wander off, we have to presume he's deeper in the forest by now, probably dealing with a real animal attack. We may not find him."

I turned away from him now, "Why are you telling me that?"

He put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm saying that, because it's a real possibility you'll have to consider. Now please, get in the car. I don't want to make you late."

I got into the car, and he got in moments later, "We just have to be realistic about finding him. I don't want you to get your hopes up, only to be disappointed if we find-"

I turned to him, "Oh my god, Shut up! Please!"

We found ourselves at the school only moments later, and he looked out at everyone gathering around the car, smiling. He got out of the car, and came over to open my door.

I was a feeling very uneasy, "You know, everyone's staring." I saw my friends watching me as I walked with him.

He smiled at me, "Not that guy. I'm breaking all the rules now, anyway…since I'm going to hell." He put his arm around me, holding my shoulder firmly. His siblings were watching us, too.

I looked at him, "What are you doing?"

He leaned over and whispered, "This is the best way to help you with your search, if people think we're an item, then finding you with me wouldn't be so…"

"Outrageous? Stupid?" I finished for him, making him squeeze my shoulder. I threw his hand off, "Hey, let me go."

He gave me a scowl, "Unbelievable."

"You got that right." After a moment, I asked, "How soon can we start looking?"

We were looking for an hour, without speaking much. I didn't want to talk to him, really. All I could think about was the Impala, waiting for its driver. After a while, I asked, "So, does a person have to die to become a vampire?"

He shook his head, "No, that's just Carlisle. He'd never do that to someone who didn't have a choice."

I kept walking ahead, "So, how long have you been like this?"

He sped up to keep pace with me, "Since 1918. Carlisle found me dying in a hospital of Spanish Influenza.."

I looked around, "What was it like?"

"The venom was excruciating, but what Carlisle did was that much harder. Not many vampires have the strength to pull back at the last moment."

I turned to look around, and faced him, "But didn't he just have to bite?"

He shook his head, "Not exactly. When we taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop."

I sighed, and observed, "But Carlisle did."

"First with me. Then with his wife, Esme."

I saw a path back to the road, seeing that would be the road closest to where the ambulance was found, I looked over to Edward briefly, "So, is Carlisle the reason you don't kill people?"

He took my shoulder, and said, "No, that's not the only reason. I don't want to be a monster. My family, we like to think of ourselves as vegetarians, living only on the blood of animals. However, it's like humans living on tofu. It's only just enough, but will never fully satisfy. It wouldn't be like drinking say, your blood."

I saw the ambulance was no longer where Charlie said it would be. So, I started walking back, "I'm getting uncomfortable, now. Let's go back. Was it other vampires that killed Weyland?"

He nodded, trying to hide a smile. He didn't think I saw it, but I did. "Yeah. They're probably the same ones that may have attacked and killed your boyfriend. We've run across them from time to time."  
I looked at him, "Don't tell me things like that! You said you'd help me look!"

He looked around, "I don't think we'll find anything, today. We should probably call it a day. Want to come with me tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "I want to go look, myself."

He took my shoulder, and I threw his hand off, "That wouldn't be good. I don't think he'd want you to put yourself in danger for him."

"Can the rest of your family read minds?"

He shook his head, "No, that's just me, but Alice can see the future."

I turned to that, interested, "Do you think Alice might've seen what happened to him?"

He turned to face me, "Alice visions are subjective. I mean, the future can always change. I don't think she saw anything, but I'll ask."

I walked off, and he caught up to me, easily.

I started walking faster, and he took me into arms after giving an exasperated sigh. I was back at the school in seconds. He walked away, and told me he'd see me after school.

He jumped onto the Impala as soon as he parked his car, "Wow, it's pretty sturdy, built to last, I guess."

I yelled at him, then, "Hey, get the hell off of there. He's coming back for it, and he would be pissed if he saw it damaged."

He was next to me in seconds, "Would he strike you if he did?"

I was about to ask what he meant, as he was looking at my truck, and pulled the dent out, and then kicked the Impala again, making me yell, "I'm serious. Leave it alone."

He looked at me seriously, "Would he strike you? Because if he did, I would make him regret it….You know what? I'm going to take you to my place tomorrow."

I looked at him, "What? With your family?"

He smiled at me, "Are you afraid they won't like you? So, you'll be in a house full of vampires, and you're worried they won't like you?"

I shook my head, "I didn't say any of that. If it helps me find him, I'd like to meet Alice."

He shrugged, "I think she might be going out with her boyfriend. Everyone else will be there, though."

I tried to go inside, "Then, nevermind it. I'll go search for my boyfriend."

He got in front of me, just before I went in, "I'll see to it that she's there."

I shoved him out of the way, "Could you not do that? Try to act human, because people are watching, and you're somehow expecting me to keep your secret."

He put his arms around me, "I trust you."

I dove out from under his arms, and went to the Impala, gently touching it, "This is the only person I trust. If you can bring him back to me, then I'll trust you. Don't think it'll be anymore than that."

We heard another truck pull up. It was Billy Black, and Edward looked very worried, much to my relief, "I better go."

"Oh really? What's wrong now?"

He got into his car, "Complications. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

As he drove away, I think I saw him trade looks with Billy. It made him hurry away. Billy parked as my dad came out to meet him. He saw me and shook his head. I went inside, and did my homework. I tried the phone again, and still got the voice mail the two times I tried.

"Baby, where are you?"

Damien:

I sat up as Dr. Cullen approached me. His wife brought me a tray of food, as he looked over my chart.

"Well, your vitals have improved. When you first arrived, you had multiple contusions, as well as most of your bones broken. Your broken ribs had torn into your heart and lungs, and you have severe damage to your kidneys and liver. A lot of that is now gone, or on the mend."

I shook my head, "I don't know how that's possible. I thought I was dead by the time your son found me. Dr. Cullen-"

He waved his hand at me, "Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, how did you know where to find me?"

"That would be Alice. She knew you would be attacked. Also, someone tried to call you while you were out there, and that's what alerted Emmett to you. He found you and brought you here."

I started to think aloud, "So, my cell phone saved my life. Can I see it?"

Carlisle shook his head, "Emmett only had time to pull you out. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have been able to locate you. He said your jacket was caught on something, and you had to slide out of it."

I nodded, "I guess it must've fallen out of my pocket. It's probably still in the ambulance. Do you know where they took it?"

He shook his head, "It might be in the police impound, but I can't be sure. You can ask when you return."

I was about to sit up, "About that…I need to go."

He held my shoulder, "It's best for you to stay a few more days."

I looked down, "Bella must be worried sick. I need to call her soon."

He nodded, "I think she would be greatly relieved to know you're well. For the moment, you need to rest."

I still needed to ask one more thing, "Do you know what brought me back?"

"Oddly enough. The venom had an interesting effect on your system. Instead of poisoning and killing you, it completely allowed your system to adapt itself, and fully repair itself. I've never seen anything like it."

"Does that mean I'm like you now?"

"Hardly. You're alive, but I'd be interested to see if you have any abilities."

"You just said I wasn't-"

"I'll need to run a few tests on you, if that's alright."

I nodded, and ate what his wife had brought me.

Bella:

Edward picked me up the next day. I dressed semi-formally. He opened the door for me as I entered the mansion. I made a comment about how fancy it was,.

"What'd you expect? Coffins and moats?"

"No…Not moats." I said plainly, and walked ahead. "It's so open."

He looked over at me, "That was a joke. I was hoping to make you laugh."

"I'll laugh when I feel like it. This isn't a social call. You said they might be able to help."

He turned me to face him, "No, you said that."

I was about to walk out the door, "Then, I'm wasting my time. Goodbye."

He took my wrist, "Bella, Bella. I'll explain the situation to them. But first, you have to agree to something."

"What's that?"

"You have to let me introduce you as my girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No, I never agreed to that."

"They won't help unless they think you're doing me a favor."

I crossed my arms, "Is that why you brought me here?"

"Just bear with me. I'll get you the help you need, and then we can talk about us."

"Not yet."

"Not ever, do you hear me?"

"Do you want my help, or not? Or would you rather I leave him out there to get mauled by a bear?"

I looked down, completely shot back into the state I was in last night; unsleeping, uneasy, and completely and totally forlorn for what I thought I'd lose. I knew he had to be out there, and I didn't want to waste anymore time.

He took my hand and pulled me along with him as he showed me the kitchen, where his family was making dinner.

An older woman approached me, "Bella, we're making Italiano for you?"

Edward introduced her, "Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes."

I looked up as he nudged me, "Hi,"

She curtsied and greeted me back.

Dr. Cullen looked over, "Gave us one more excuse to use the kitchen."

I smiled at that, "Yeah, absolutely."

Edward held my shoulder, "She already ate."

Another girl, a little older than me, broke the plate she held. "Perfect."

I stammered, "I know you guys don't eat, so I just thought."

Esme spoke up, "Actually, that was very considerate of you."

There was a larger fellow, and he chimed in, "Hey, at least there's more for-"

Edward turned to me, quickly cutting him off, "Just ignore Rosalie, I always do."

Rosalie did seethe, "Let's just pretend that allowing one more human here isn't dangerous for all of us."

I looked to them, "I would never tell anybody about you."

Dr. Cullen nodded, "She knows that."

Edward put his arm around me, "Well I suppose it's because we've gone public now, so…"

Dr. Cullen and his wife turned to give Edward a severe look.

Rosalie spat out, "No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this turns out badly."

I nodded, "Badly, as in…I'd end up as the meal."

They all chuckled at that, as another girl came in with her boyfriend. I recognized one of them as Alice Cullen. I remembered her trying to talk to me the other day when Edward kissed me without my permission.

She walked up to me now, "Hi Bella, remember me? I'm Alice." She came and hugged me. When she pulled back, she smiled, "You do smell good."

Edward shook his head, "Alice…"

Alice smiled, "It's ok. Bella, and I will be great friends."

Her boyfriend, Jasper, was silent. Carlisle apologized for him, "Sorry. Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's still very difficult for him."

I approached Alice, "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Alice looked to me, "What would that be?"

Edward took my arm, grasping me hard, "I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

He took me up to his room, past a large framed set of graduation caps all stacked next together. He explained, "It's a private joke. We matriculate a lot. Helps us keep our cover."

I rolled my eyes, "That's kind of miserable, repeating high school over and over again. Doesn't that get to you after a while."

"I want to take you to my room. Maybe, we can listen to some music."

"You said they would help me look."

"It's not time to ask them, yet."

Just then, I heard a voice. It was so familiar, and so gentle I almost did faint when I heard it. He was talking to Carlisle.

He was telling Carlisle, "I need to go. My girlfriend's probably worried sick."

Carlisle told him, "Well, maybe you can call her. Better yet, she's here. I can let her know that we recovered you."

Edward grabbed me, pulling me to his room, "That's just a stray Carlisle found. I think he was homeless."

I pulled away from him, and went to the voice.

Carlisle looked up to see I was there, and his patient turned to face me, "Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't-"

I ran to him, "Oh my god, baby….Look at you. You're alive. Why didn't you call me, or Charlie?" I punctuated each question with a kiss, holding him so tightly, needing to feel him hold me. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head. I felt Edward tried to pull me away.

"Why are you so happy to see him? He let you worry for two days."

I turned on Edward, "Why didn't you tell me he was here? You knew he was here, and you took me into the woods, knowing I wouldn't find anything!"

Edward looked away, "Why aren't you angry with him? He's the one who left."

Damien corrected him, "I was attacked, and left for dead. Are you going to tell me you approached my girlfriend why I was injured?"

Edward stood up close to him, even as Damien sat on the medical bed, "You were dying. Would you want her to see that/"

I got between them and shoved Edward away, "You knew he was dying? And you kept me away? What the hell?"

"Could you stand to see him like that? I spared you that, Bella. You should be grateful."

I shook my head, "No. I'm not grateful for you stringing me along. What did you think was going to happen? That I'd fall in love with you with your stupid confession? Is that what you thought?"

Carlisle firmly put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "I think you better leave them alone for now."

Edward shook his head, "This is our house! I told you not to bring him here."

Rosalie came in, and delivered Damien's food on a tray, "What happened, Edward? Didn't turn out the way you wanted?"

Edward turned on her, roaring, "Shut up, Rosalie. This is none of your business."

The larger fellow came in, "Edward, Chill, dude. Let the guy be. He's got his girlfriend back, after you tried to steal her."

Carlisle told everyone to be quiet, and turned to me, "Bella. What Edward did was quite…wrong. However, this puts us in a very difficult position. Your boyfriend had agreed to cover for us, including dealing with the department on matters concerning us. I was very willing to accept his help, but Edward did make things difficult. Now I don't want to break up my family, but I don't want to lose your boyfriend's confidence in us. I am asking now, how we could deal with Edward so that you will accept our friendship, as I would ask Damien to. In this case, the both of you have been wronged, so I'm asking how might we come to an arrangement so that we are not at odds with you two?"

I looked at Edward for a moment, "I'm not his girlfriend. I want that to be known right now. If you want to turn us away, I'll understand that. Second, I'll help Damien cover you all as long as Edward doesn't try to get too close to me."

Emmett spoke up, "Well, hey, we think of Damien as one of us since he is. I'm betting his powers are probably kicking in about now."

I turned to him, asking, "Baby, what do they mean?"

He looked at me, "I was bitten, but it didn't kill me. In fact, it helped to restore me. I don't know how else to put it."

I hugged him, now, "I'm just glad you're here." I turned to the rest, "If you think of Damien as one of you, I'd be willing to stay around with him. I just want you all to understand, I'm not doing this as Edward's girlfriend. If Damien is one of you, then I'm here for him."

Rosalie did smile at that, "That's the best news I've heard all day. Shall we leave the lovebirds alone?"

Everyone else left, and I was alone with him, "You said you have powers now?"

He made an unsure look, "Not sure what I'm capable of yet."

I smiled up at him, "Show me."

_**Continued…**_

Well, phew. That took me a while. I did this all of today, so bear with me. I might make a few corrections, but I just wanted this up for those of you following this. Like I said, I am following a certain vein, but I am trying to do some deviation. Again, comments on Bella, Bella and Damien, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens.


	9. Expectations and Confrontations

Chapter 9

Expectations and Confrontations

Damien:

I stood in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by the Cullens. Six of them standing in a hexagon formation around me as Bella looked down from the balcony, and watching me intently.

Emmett smiled, "You ready for this?"

I nodded, "Might as well. Go ahead." I stood with my legs apart, arms up, and hands up to shoulder level in blocking stance.

Each of them came right at me, and each time it seemed like time slowed. I could see the trajectory of their movements as they hurdled toward me. I was able to dodge Esme and Carlisle completely, even as I stood at one spot. With Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, I did have to move to avoid. Emmett was too big to dodge, so I full on caught him when he came at me. I was able to use his own force against him, taking him into a roll and throwing him into the air.

Emmett was smirking, even as he went in the air. When he landed on his feet, he came over to me, giving me a huge pat on the back that almost knocked me on my face, and laughing, "High agility, speed, and strength. That-is-Awesome!" He punctuated each word with more powerful slaps on the back. Since I was a little more prepared, this time, I stood my ground.

Carlisle shook his head, but was still smiling, "I'm impressed. After all the tests I was able to run, it did look more favorable than when you were brought here."

Looking up at Bella, I shook my head slightly at Carlisle. He nodded in understanding. Alice walked over too, "Being able to dodge me doesn't happen very often. You should be proud of yourself. How did you do that exactly?"

Jasper spoke up, "He can probably see trajectory paths."

Bella was joining the group now as she came down, and put her arm around me, and kissing me on the cheek, "Can you say that in English?"

Jasper turned to her, surprised to see her, but he was able to keep calm since Alice was holding him now. He continued on, "He can see the expected path of an incoming object, or vampire in this case. Damien, did your vision slow down our movements for you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing like that. More like I saw a line of sorts. Hmm, like the air was distorted where you were moving."

Jasper nodded, "So, you see potential movement, and can plan for it."

I shrugged, "It only works for immediate movements, and anything within my field of vision. I do have blind spots, also. I can't do anything like Alice with her visions."

Emmett patted me on the back again, "Not yet."

I had been training for hours now, but the sun was going down. Bella squeezed my hand, and whispered, "Let's see if those abilities work somewhere else."

I inclined my head, feeling myself go red, "I guess I'd better go."

Edward came out now, "You haven't tried me out, yet."

Bella was pulling me away, "Let's go, baby. Don't even dignify that challenge with a reply."

Edward gave her an even look, "He may want to be prepared for a telepath that can read his movements. It would make for a very difficult fight."

Bella just narrowed her eyes at him, and bit out, "It might just give you an excuse to hurt him, too, wouldn't it?"

Edward gave her a little smile, "Bella, I'm just trying to prepare him."

Finally, I loosened my hand around Bella's as I gave Cullen an even gaze, "Let's just get this over with."

Bella got in front of me, "Baby, you don't have to do this. You don't have to prove yourself to me."

I put my hands on her shoulder, watching Edward twitch as I did so. To her, "I think this has been a long time coming, babe."

I walked beyond her, and stood in front of Edward. "You want to do this? Let's just get this out of the way."

He gave me a smirk, his eyes blazing with hatred, "You really want me kill you in front of my mate?"

I shook my head, looking over at Bella, winking, "Alright, Edward Colon. I'm getting sick of this. If I beat you down, right now, leave her alone. Got it?"

Colon tossed his head, motioning to her, "Isn't that up to her?"

Bella looked over at me, pumping her fist upward, "Kick his ass, baby!"

Edward charged right at me, I pulled back in time, seeing where he was going. He brought his arm back around at massive speed, which would've broken my neck if it had connected. I simply ducked, and took the arm in hand, pulling my knee up and sending it right below his ribs. He pulled back as my knee hit pure air, using his hand to pull my leg all the way up, and speeded back towards me with his elbow poised at my chest. I caught the arm, dug my foot into his abdomen, my back hitting the ground as I threw him into the air. When he landed, he was kicking straight down as he aimed for my head. I only moved slightly, letting him hit the ground as I held his ankle. I used my other hand to drive upward a few times, one strike between his legs. He doubled over in pain, giving me the opportunity to kick straight up. I was able to kick him off, throwing him over my head, onto the ground. I put my hands behind me, and used them to push myself back into a hunched stance.

Bella ran over to me, "Oh my god, that was awesome."

I nodded, still catching my breath as she looked over at Edward, "Is that clear enough for you?"

Edward groaned as he sat up, "I'm not giving up on you, Bella. Damien, I still can't stand you, but that was a good fight."

I turned away, "Just remember. You asked for it."

Bella looked to Carlisle, "Is he good to go home?"

Carlisle nodded, "Of course. Just make sure to let Charlie know a brief version of what happened."

I nodded, "I'll do that, Carlisle. Leave it to me, and thank you for everything."

Edward stood up, "I'm the one that gave her a ride here. How exactly do you expect to get home? I'm asking because I'll take her home, but I won't take you."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. Bella whispered in my ear, "Maybe you can carry me home, baby."

I looked to Carlisle and he nodded. I turned to Bella and asked, "Well, how would you like me to carry you?"

She wrapped her around my neck, pulling one leg up to my hip. I took her leg, and she pulled up the other so I had her on me, piggyback.

Carlisle tapped my shoulder, "Stay off the main roads, and keep yourself out of sight. There is a path that might lead you close enough to your house, from there you can hike home."

I looked back at Bella, "Hold on tight, ok? It's the first time I've done this so-"

Colon called over, "If you get lost, Bella-"

She looked over at him, "Why don't you shut up?"

"Bella, are you ready to go?"

"I'm good, baby. Just go."

I ran from the Cullen house through the woods, everything blurring as I went past everything. Even the streams seemed solid enough for me to run on. Bella breathed in wonder as she held on. She whispered, "Your Impala is still at the station. How are we going to do this?"

"We'll just go back to the house. The last place they'd expect me to show up. I guess I can tell Charlie that Dr. Cullen found me, then he brought us both home."

"What if my Dad's home?"

"We'll say Dr. Cullen dropped us off at the clinic and we walked."

"Good cover. You'd make a great criminal, baby."

"Catching them, maybe. Not sure I'd like to be one."

Bella:

We ended up getting to the house, and finding Charlie was not home. We went inside, and he let me down gently, but I kept my arms around his neck. We were in the living room now. I realized I was crying now, and he turned in my arms to face me.

"What's wrong?" he reached up to wipe my cheek.

"Don't disappear on me like that, again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, ever. Do you hear me?"

He lifted my face to his, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"No more trips alone, got it?"

"Babe-"

I looked into his eyes now, "I mean it, Damien."

He gave me a very serious look, "This is a dangerous job, babe. I can't promise that, and you know it."

I put my hand on his chest. snapping at him, "Then, take a desk job, baby!"

He stroked his hand through my hair, and whispered, "Babe, I'm ok. I'm ok."

I leaned against him, crying into his chest, "because I can't take another night of not knowing where you are. I can't take being without you one more day."

I cried as he held me, and then Charlie did come in, and called out, "Oh Bells! I know it's rough, but-" He walked in, and saw Damien standing there, comforting me. I pulled back from my boyfriend, and nodded at Charlie. I dried my eyes, as I saw Charlie walking up to Damien, uncertain.

Charlie swallowed a moment, and spoke, "So, you're back?"

Damien nodded, "Dr. Cullen found me. I would've called but-"

Charlie hugged him tightly, "God Damn it, boy! We thought we'd lost you. It's good to see you again." He then pulled back, and muttered, "Sorry. How the hell did you survive?"

I told him that Damien had jumped out of the ambulance before it went over, and walked on the road until Dr. Cullen found him. Charlie took all this in with a degree of skepticism, but I guess the shock of seeing Damien, who should've been dead, was still too unbelievable. I could tell my dad was glad to have him back, though.

Once Charlie got the whole edited scoop, he turned to Damien, "You're on desk duty, got it?"

"Charlie-"

"No arguments! This drove us both nuts, you get me?"

"This case is too big for me to sit on the sidelines, and you know it."

Charlie nodded, "Ok. But you're lead detective on this, which means you don't go anywhere alone."

Damien shook his head, "Whoever we're looking for will scramble if they see a whole bunch of officers gathering. We can't risk-"

Charlie did yell at him now, "We can't risk you! Understand? I told you I wouldn't hand my daughter a folded flag for you!"

Damien nodded, "I'll take four with me when I go out next. That's a small enough group for me to watch, and not stir up this killer's paranoia. We can't lose this trail, though. Too many have died already."

Charlie still seemed to stare him down, "Desk work, for the next month. That's it, and no arguments."

I put my hand on both their shoulders, "I'll talk to him, dad."

Charlie said he wouldn't have to go back out soon, because they found tracks in the woods, but the killer would be headed east. He then relaxed a bit, "Let's go get something to eat, all of us."

I tried to say I was hoping to stay home, "Dad-"

He shook his head, "I'm serious now. We're all back together. You can paw each other later, I'll be going out to Harry's tonight."

I reached over to take Damien's hand, "Ok, we'll meet you over there. Can you take us by the police station so we can pick up his car?"

Charlie nodded, and we got in the back of his cruiser, he called back, "No getting serious back there."

I went red, "Dad-"

He looked back to both of us, "I'm serious."

Damien spoke up, "We'll just be sitting back here, non-serious."

Charlie turned back to start the car, chuckling, "Did you just make a joke, Damien? It's good to see you loosening up."

We managed to pick up his car at the station, Damien first opening the door for me, and then getting in, himself. He revved it a few times, and smiled.

He patted the dashboard, "Did you miss me?"

I leaned on his shoulder, "We both did."

I felt his arm go around me, "I know you did. I'll keep the magic act to a minimum."

"Well, not all the magic." I purred.

He turned to me a bit, kissing my forehead, "Of course. Let's go meet your dad."

I wrapped both arms around him a moment, "Well, if we do get married, he'll be our dad, technically."

I felt him nod, "Better belt in, babe."

I smiled at this, and got my belt on. It wasn't a long drive, but I could tell it was enough for him to enjoy being in his own car again. He made each turn with a big smile on his face. It was cute.

When we got to the diner, Mike Newton was there, and I saw his face sink again when he saw me getting out of the Impala.

"Hey, Bella. I see you're with a cop. Is he just giving you a ride?"

Damien came over to hold me, and I looked to Mike, "Well, I guess I might as well introduce you. This is my boyfriend, Damien Summers."

He looked at both of us, and looked at me intently, "He's a bit old for you. Aren't you a bit old for her?"

Damien gave him a dry like, but politely answered, "I'm only like 2 months older, actually."

Mike's jaw dropped, "You're seventeen?"

Damien nodded, "Last I checked. Let's go in, babe. Charlie's waiting."

Mike grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to pull an Edward, "You telling her what to do now?"

He shrugged off the shoulder, "That's extremely impolite. You mind?"

Mike tried to sound tough, but he was shaking, "I mind if you're pulling her this way and that, acting like she's already part of your collection. Tell me, is jailbait like one of your fetishes?"

I was sick of it, "Hey, Mike! Stop talking like you know what's going on! You're talking out of your ass, right now. It's not cute. It's not cool. It's just annoying."

Mike looked at me for a moment, "I thought we were friends."

I softened, "We are, but right now you don't know what you're talking about. I just want you to let this go."

"What? So, Cullen can pick a fight with him but I can't?"

Damien looked at him, "Picking a fight with me? You do know that is a crime, right? It's called assaulting an officer. I'm sure your parents would be very upset."

"Is that a threat?"

Damien shook his head, and motioned for me to come with him. Mike reached for him, again, and grabbed his shoulder, "You don't get to touch her!"

Damien shrugged it off again, and we went into the diner to join Charlie. He had already ordered for us, and was talking to the waitress. She was asking about the case, and Charlie told her what little he could. We knew the truth of it, though. I guess that would be the next talk we'd have to have with the Cullens..

We sat down as Charlie was talking to us, "I think these little searches are getting to be a bit much. That's why I'm trying to get in as much time for myself as I can. I'm going to Billy's. So, you two will have the place to yourselves tonight."

I looked over at Damien, giving him a lurid gave, and Charlie winced, "You guys mind?"

I chuckled, "Sorry, Dad. Will you be back tomorrow to get your cruiser?"

He shook his head "I got an extra uniform in the trunk. So, I'll be driving from there to the station. Need I ask what you two will be doing tonight?"

I looked aside, "I have a few ideas."

Charlie shook his head, "I don't want to know. Just be…responsible."

Damien inclined his head as Mike came over to the window behind him, making faces, and obscene gestures.

Later that night, I was talking on the phone with my mom while Damien went to go get dinner. He promised to text me each time he made a stop. He got to the restaurant to pick up the food. I was waiting for the next one to come soon. My mom was talking about everything on her end when I heard knocking. I told my mom I had to go. I looked to the window, and saw Edward outside the window, knocking furiously. I shook my head, refusing to let him in, and he knocked again. He continued knocking until I slammed the window open.

"What? What is it, Edward?"

"I just needed to talk to you. I wanted to see if you might want to-"

I reached next to my bed, grabbing a bat, "I don't care if this can't hurt you. I will slam you with it until you go away."

He held up one hand, "I just wanted to tell you something-"

"What? That you watch me sleep? I've seen you! I've heard you come in one night! That's why I set up everything the way I did. Why the hell are you watching me sleep, you weirdo?"

He gave me a deep, pensive look, "It kind of fascinates me."

Just then, Damien came in, and took my hand, as I rushed to him. Edward was not just at the window, anymore. He was inside, growling at Damien, "I said for you not to grab her in my presence."

"I don't remember agreeing to any of that, Colon."

"I only need a moment of privacy, if you don't mind."

Damien chuckled at that, "Let's see. You want a moment of privacy with my girlfriend. Hmm. That sounds like a really dumb thing to ask for, considering I just owned you this morning."

Edward roared, "Just leave, Already!"

I stepped in front of my boyfriend, "YOU LEAVE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! What part of that don't you get?"

I felt my baby squeeze my hand, and saw him motion his head to me, "You heard her. Scram, Sam. Hit the road, Jack."

Edward icily stared back at him, "You think this is a joke, don't you?"

Damien stepped in front of me, now, pulling me to stand behind him, "I'm in my rights to report an intruder. You're not wanted here. I have to tell you, though, if you want Bella and I to keep in contact with your family, you have to stop showing up like this. You've put me in a difficult position because reporting you would demean the understanding I have with your family. You're creeping her out. It's not cool, or mysterious. It's stalking behavior, and stalking is a crime in several states."

Edward threw his chin up, "Leave it to you to make it into something ugly."

I rolled my eyes at him, "It is ugly, you freak."

He snarled at Damien, "Get out of my way. If I have to charge through you-"

Just then, Emmett and Jasper showed up, "Sorry about this, dude."

Edward looked over at them, "I thought you'd be on my side."

Emmett shook his head, grabbing Edward, and throwing him out the window, as Jasper held him on the way down. Emmett turned to both of us, "Drop by our place tomorrow. We're heading out for a baseball game if you're down, Carlisle's idea. You two have a good night. I can tell it's going to be awesome." He winked, and jumped out.

My boyfriend looked over to me, "I will never get used to that."

I held his face, "Did you bring dinner?"

He nodded, "And a little dessert."

We had a small dinner with a veggie salad. He already knew what I wanted, and the dessert was a strawberry cheesecake, of which we both had little.

He reached out and touched my hand, "Do you want to sleep in my room?"

I shook my head, "No. I can't just stay out of my own room because someone's all creepy. I can't let him chase me out of my own room. It's not fair."

He nodded, "Well, if you want, we don't have to-"

I pulled him close, "You are kidding, right?"

He looked puzzled, "Didn't you just say-"

I looked at him seriously, "He says he watches me in my sleep. I now know he's been doing that every night. He just confirmed it."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to make love to my boyfriend. I want to be able to do that in my own house, my own room. We can't just keep moving around because he's got some weird Voyeurism kick."

He was shaking his head a little, "He might be watching us, you know."

I gave him a devilish, heavy-lidded gaze, "Maybe I want him to watch. It's the only way he'll get the message."

He smirked, "Playing a bit of the bad-girl, I see."

My smile widened, "The baddest. You coming or not?"

He took my hand as we went back to my room. We took off each other's clothes, still kissing as we did so. As he lay me down, he gave me kisses across my breasts, rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. He gently parted my legs, and I wrapped them around him as he entered me. I moaned into his shoulder, as he moved into me, over and over. I looked over at my window, and didn't see Edward. With relief, I returned my attention to Damien. I wrapped my arms around him, and rolled us over so I was on top, surprising him.

"Wow." He whispered.

I placed my hands on his chest, moving slowly at first. I leaned over him as I got myself moving faster, my hands gripping the headboard, and moving as fast as I could onto him. He reached up to hold my breasts, massaging them gently. We both climaxed, each of us throwing our heads back, and I collapsed onto him.

He held my face, "That was awesome, babe."

I frowned at that a little, "Not going to show me any of your tricks?"

He chuckled, "I don't know how to do it without hurting you. We'll try next time, ok?"

I leaned over him, kissing his neck, "Something to look forward to."

"What about the baseball game? I didn't know they went to baseball games. Wouldn't they like risk being seen?"

I smiled, "I think they meant playing, not watching."

He shrugged, "I'm probably not going to be that good at it."

I kissed him down his chest, "Baby, you're good at everything you do. It might be fun, anyway. Besides, Jasper and Emmett will keep Colon from bugging us."

He lifted his face to mine, "I guess. Are you ready for another round?"

"Hmm. Round two better have a few new surprises."

Before I knew it, my back was touching the ceiling, as he whispered, "You tell me, babe."

Having him press me against the ceiling was a little different from what I expected, but it wasn't a hard surface behind me. It's like he affected matter around me so that I was gently received, like the whole ceiling was made of linen and lace. At that point, having him move between my legs was so much sexier because they hung over my bed as I looked down, dangling in the air, as did his long black ponytail. When I looked to him, and into his eyes, I realized this was still my Damien, my baby, only better.

When we woke up, we were back on my bed, and it was morning. He held me as I pulled up my comforter to cover us both.

"Was that what you had expected?"

I smiled, "Better. I hope that's not all the surprises."

As he pulled me into a kiss, he shook his head and laughed softly, "Oh no. I'm pretty sure there's a lot more."

When we parted, "I think we should go to the game. It could be fun."

"What'll we tell Charlie?"

"That we went to a game, silly. We just won't say where."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I guess we could tell him we're going down to Seattle."

I kissed his neck, "I knew you'd come up with something."

He laughed, "I take it you mean that figuratively."

I playfully slapped his chest, "Oh, shut up."

When we got downstairs, Charlie was sitting with his hunting rifle, cleaning it thoroughly. I walked over to him, seeing he had finished a quick breakfast.

"Are you done with this?"

"Just now. By the way, did you invite Cullen here? He's been waiting for you since I got here."

I went over to the door, and saw Edward. I tried to rush away from the door before he noticed me, but it was too late. He was already walking up the porch steps already. A smile in place, he started knocking, "Hello, Mr. Swan. I'm here to pick up Bella. My family is going for an outing today, and have asked her to come with us."

I decided to add, "From what I remember, both of us were invited."

Edward scowled at that when Charlie turned away for a moment, and had a smile back in place when my dad looked up, "I'm sure Damien's going to be very busy at work today, is he not?"

Charlie shook his head, "Naw, I'll give him today off. He's earned it after pulling himself out of the woods."

I bent over and hugged my dad, "Thanks, daddy. We'll try not to take too long, if you want us in tonight. We were planning to just stay home and watch a movie, anyway."

He leaned his head to one side, looking down the barrel from the back end, "Take your time. Enjoy your day. You two lovebirds deserve it."

Damien came down moments later as Edward opened his car door. He called out to me, "Bella, I can give you a ride."

I went to take Damien's hand, "I've got a ride. Just lead the way."

Edward scowled, "He won't be able to drive out there in that car."

I called out, "We'll take our chances."

When we got there, everyone was already waiting. I got to be umpire, while Damien was pulled into the game. He got to test most of his abilities, and he seemed to be able to keep up with the Cullens pretty well. I knew he would, which made me wonder why he would doubt himself sometimes. As the thunderstorm got bigger and bigger, we were able to get in more innings, until I saw Alice. Her face seemed to change to an expression of fear, as she called for us to stop.

Damien:

The three that attacked me appeared, but for some reason, they didn't seem to recognize me. At least I thought so until they arrived on the playing field. There was the woman of long red hair, a younger man, but he did seem a little older than I, and their spokesman, a darker fellow with long hair. All of them had wiry builds, and had red eyes.

The spokesman introduced himself as Laurent, then his companions, James and Victoria. James pulled something out of his pocket, retrieving my lost cell.

James threw it over to me, and said, "I was hoping to return that to you, sometime soon, but you had already left."

Bella pulled on my arm, but didn't say anything.

Laurent looked at the whole group, "Well, since we had the courtesy to bring that back, perhaps you'd like to have us over for just one game."

Carlisle nodded, "That's fine. Some of us were leaving."

Bella and I prepared to leave, Edward at Bella's other shoulder as a breeze turned her hair, making James take in her scent, "You brought a snack."

Edward turned to them, hunched over, hands clawed. I pulled out a knife bloodied with the samples from the corpses. I had prepared it just before I got out of the car, hoping I wouldn't need it. Now, though, here was the first test. I turned the knife blade down, arms raised slightly to knife combat stance.

I looked over to James, "I knew I recognized you."

James seethed, "I'm just as surprised as you. Hand the girl over, and I'll settle our score another day."

"Like hell! You'll have to kill me first!" I bit out, Bella's hands pulling on my other arm hard.

Laurent reached over to him, "We'll go now. We mean you no harm. I can see we can't stay here. You should've been dead by all rights…but you're not changed. How odd. We'll move on, but I must ask how you survived."

I looked at him, "You left me for dead, so what does it matter?"

Bella pulled on me, forcing me to put the knife away.

James smiled at this, "How sweet. Your pet is restraining you. She must be the one that's called you so much. She must be Bella." Laurent grabbed his shoulder, and the three of them retreated.

Carlisle turned to me, "Just get Bella out of here, now. We'll meet at the mansion."

Edward scowled at me, "You exposed her to this. This is your fault, you know that right?"

Bella snapped at him, "Edward shut up! Baby, let's go." She took my hand as we got into my car. Edward sped over, and was trying to help her with the seat belt.

Bella, annoyed, barked at him, "I got it! Just go already!"

I figured we could go to one of the houses that we were looking at to buy as I heard a voice talking from behind me. Edward was seething, "You put Bella into all this danger. Now, he's going to be hunting the both of you down. He knew how important she was to you, so he's going to use her to get to you."

I drove faster, "I'll have to go to Charlie's then. Warn him what's coming."

Edward grabbed my shoulder, "So, you can get him killed, too?"

"Get the hell off of me! Well, what the hell else are we supposed to do?"

He gripped my shoulder tighter, "You have to take responsibility and lead him away, while I take Bella far away. We might have to go north, and take a flight to Vancouver."

Bella turned to him, "I am not going anywhere without him, Edward! He's right, we'll have to warn my father."

He shook his head furiously, "He'll be expecting that. You might have to sacrifice him to get yourself to safety, Bella. Are you willing to play decoy, Damien?"

"What the hell are you saying, Edward?" Bella shouted at him.

I reached over, and put my hand on Bella's shoulder, "It's ok. We're going to check on Charlie."

He reached up, cracking my hand, "Don't touch her, you stupid Pig! You're just putting her father in danger by heading there! Bella, you'll have to cast Charlie aside, and tell him you can't bear to be around him anymore. It's for his own safety."

I shook my head slightly as I saw we were approaching Charlie's house, "We are not going to have Bella tell him any of that. Bella, just tell him you want to introduce me to your mom."

Edward bit out, "So you can put her in peril, too?"

I got out of the car, and opened the door for her, "Go get some clothes for an overnight bag, Bella. I'll be right here."

Bella:

I got into my house, and saw my father come over to meet me. He looked at me curiously, "Everything ok?"

I nodded, "Baby wants to meet mom. Isn't he awesome?"

Charlie looked curious, "What? Now?"

I smiled, "Well, we were just talking about moving in together, again. I know you told us to wait, but we couldn't help it. Anyways, he was telling me that since he got along with you, he'd love to meet mom."

He nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Are you booking a flight?"

I shook my head, telling him, "We're driving to Arizona first, since I wanted to show him home first. Then, we're going to Florida. That's where mom is now."

I went up the stairs, went to my room, and started packing a few things. Edward was up there, bringing bunches of clothes over. "Here you are. I like it when you wear the red flannel."

I looked over to him and whispered, "Get the hell out of here, you freak!"

He shrugged, "I'll meet you downstairs."

I came out of my room, and went to the door, "Ok, I'm going now, Dad. By the way, could you go over to Billy's tonight? Go fishing tomorrow? I don't want to just go off, knowing you'll be hanging out at home alone the whole time."

He nodded, "That does not sound like a bad idea. I'll head over there in a bit, just tell Damien to be careful on the road. Take turns driving, ok?"

I gave him thumbs up, "Totally. Thanks, dad."

I waited for him to just take his car, and leave almost as Damien came to the door to come get me, "Ready, babe?"

"Totally. Dad is going to Harry's place. So he'll be fine."

He nodded, and took my bag for me as we went to the car. He put my bag in the trunk, and Charlie called over, "Have a safe trip, you two!"

When we got to the Cullen place, Laurent was there, to warn us of the other two, apparently. I held my baby's shoulder so he wouldn't end up just stabbing the vamp on principle alone. When we got to the garage, everyone was waiting.

Damien held my shoulder, and said, "Alright. Bella, you go with Alice and Jasper."

I looked up at him, "What are you going to do?"

He looked at me intently, "I'm going with the hunting party."

I was already shaking my head when he was he was going, "There is no way you are going to leave me alone again, baby."

Edward chimed in, "Bella, Damien's right. Those rogues are targeting him, specifically because he actually survived an attack by them. I'm sure someone like James finds that to be quite a challenge to kill him again."

I looked to him, and grabbed him by the shirt, "Go have sex with yourself, creep!"

Carlisle walked over, "Damien has to stay with Bella. They are both being targeted, Edward. You are going with Emmett, and Rosalie to draw him off. Bella, give Rosalie your jacket. Damien, you give yours to Edward."

Edward turned on Carlisle, "I'm not wearing that."

Carlisle took the coat from Damien, just as he took it off, and handed it to Edward, emphatically thrusting it at him.

"If Damien is willing to sacrifice himself, we should respect that request."

I looked over at him, as I got into Jasper's car, and asked him dryly, "Oh, now you're honoring his requests?"

Edward came over to me, keeping me from closing the door and kneeling next to me, as he took both my hands in his, "I promise to keep you safe, Bella. If it's the last thing I do. I promise not to let him hurt you. If for some reason, this doesn't work, you have to let Damien take the blunt of this attack for you. At least, it'll buy time for me to come get you."

I pulled my hands away, "Don't touch me! A lot of this is your fault, anyway."

He looked over to Damien, "Take care of her for me, would you?" I ended up slamming the door closed.

I closed the door then, and leaned on Damien's shoulder, "Don't leave me ever again, got me?"

He took my hand, squeezing it, "I'll do my best."

I sat up to look at him, "That's not an answer. Promise me."

He turned to face me, "Bella, I'll do what I have to do to keep you safe. I'm betting that James is going to come after us, no matter what. I won't let you get hurt."

I held his face, "We are not going to part. I can't let you do that. I know I can't fight with you, out there, but I can't have you constantly eager to sacrifice yourself. We have to stay together, baby. I can't take another day without you. I told you that. Didn't I?"

He kissed me, and put his arm around my shoulders, "You did, but you also know that I'm now capable of protecting us, if I have to."

I leaned on his shoulder, "Yeah. But I don't have to like it."

We watched as the desert landscape rolled by us. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, as Alice looked back at us, asking if we were doing well. Despite how things seemed, I was at least relieved that I wasn't alone.

Damien:

Alice had a vision that James had changed course, and would be heading towards our location soon. The drawing Alice made was of a dance studio Bella remembered from childhood. I told Bella to sit tight as I went to the next room to prepare. I had brought a cooler with me, which had all the samples from the previous two victims. It was dead blood, and I was able to make a few darts for a tranquilizer gun. Instead of using sedative, though, I used dead man's blood to fill at least 12 to 15 rounds for the tranq gun I brought. At my ankle, I had a sheath to use for a bowie knife. I was able to request a special one a little after my run-in with these hostiles. It was one long canal up and down the blade with channels that curved off towards the blade. My phone cell phone went off. Bella came in to ask who it was. I told her that Charlie was calling me, and she went back to talk to Jasper and Alice.

"Hey Charlie, everything's fine on this end."

I heard James's voice, "So, you are close to the chief here. Victoria's got him for the moment."

I dropped my voice, "He has nothing to do with this."

James cackled at that, "You're right. He didn't, but you brought him into it by not just staying dead."

I looked around, making sure I was alone, "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I'm very interested in seeing what you would do. Now, I actually managed to track your little girlfriend's trail to Forks High School, and found the emergency contact info for her mother, so I've got her right here. I just happened to catch her at home, and she was so worried about her little girl hanging out with the deputy, and all his new friends. She's not too happy with you. Hell of a way to impress her mother."

"So, what do you want?"

"Well, the thing is, I'm willing to leave that up to you. If you do come for her mother, I'll spare her and leave her to your care so we can have this showdown out, but the poor Chief gets his throat ripped out, and Victoria has him for dinner. If you don't come, I will most definitely kill her mother, drink her dry, but I'll call off Victoria. So, in essence, you choose which of her parents live…Decisions, decisions. Either way, that girlfriend of yours is going to hate you forever."

"Where do you want me to go?"

James cackled again, "Well, there's this one place I had in mind. It's an old dance studio that girlfriend of yours used to attend way back when. I'll text the address over. I suggest you hurry because her mother is quite upset. It's making me rather impatient with her."

I heard Bella's mother in the background calling for her daughter, and growled, "I got it. Just let her be for now."

"As I said, it's all up to you. By the way, come alone, or I kill them both."

It took me over an hour to get there because the taxi I had hailed decided he knew a better short cut, but ended up in traffic. After 40 minutes of driving, I used my phone to map out the location. I paid the cabby, got out, and ran the rest of the way. I found myself in an empty studio, but I heard a voice call for Bella. That must've been Mrs. Dwyer, so I looked around, pulling out my tranq gun. I held it out, pointing it in a sweeping motion.

I called out, "Mrs. Dwyer, I'm Chief Swan's Deputy. I've handled situations like this before, so I'll have you home soon."

I heard her call Bella's name again, this time with a hint of desperation. I managed to track the sound coming from a nearby storage closet. I feared the worst, but I pulled it open. I saw a television sitting there, with an old tape playing of Bella, at 9 or so, with her mother.

"Drop your weapon…Kick it to the side."

I looked over to my right, and emerging from the shadows was the vampire who bit me, looking just as he had that night. Except this time, he was holding Bella, her arm bent behind her, as she looked over at me, her eyes filled with terror. She looked so scared, and it made me really fear losing her at that moment, more than the time I had heard about her accident. I didn't want to put her through anymore so I did as I was told.

James laughed from behind her, and said, "Well, look who decided to come looking for you. I must say, this is turning out better than I expected."

"Alright. Her mother obviously isn't here. Why don't you just let her go, now, since you got what you wanted?"

"Why, no. You see…she's the prize in this little power bout. If you win, I guess you go home, happily ever after. If I win, I kill her whole family, drink her blood, and I get to show the Cullens just how useless their noble stance really is."

Bella:

I had been sitting with Jasper and Alice when my cell phone went off, and I looked at the phone to see who was calling. For some reason, it said that Jake was on the phone, so I shrugged and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella, are you ok out there?"

"I'm doing fine, dad. Damien just had us stop for the night. He's in the shower, right now. So, what's up?"

"That's just it, have you seen my phone? I realized I forgot it in the house, but when I went back to get it, I couldn't find it. Think you might know how to track it?"

"Well, some phone's you can track, but-"

"It's fine. I'll just look for it when I got back home. I probably just misplaced it, or something."

I was walking around the hotel room now, and I couldn't find Damien anywhere for some reason. I looked at the drawing of the studio, and I knew where he had gone. It was a trap for him, or me, or both of us. I couldn't let him go alone, though. I quietly left, and caught a cab, remembering the address after checking for it in the local area directory.

I only got there in twenty minutes, praying I wasn't too late. I ran in, and looked around the vast space, finding no one there. I only saw something blur past me as I felt something hit my head. I woke up a little later, but I felt my arm being pulled up behind my back, and Damien was standing in front of me as the tracker held me hostage.

Damien was looking at me,, and James was talking about how I was to be the prize in their fight.

James stage whispered to me, "Did he tell you about what he was risking by coming here?"

I looked over at Damien, who was mouthing his apology, and asked, "What's he talking about?"

James's laughter erupted behind me, and chuckled, "He didn't tell you about the sacrifice he was making by coming here. You see, little girl, he thought he'd be saving your mother by coming here, but he'd have to sacrifice your father to my mate."

I realized what might've happened. James had gone to our house in Forks, thinking he'd have Charlie, but didn't find him.

I called out to Damien, "Hey, my dad called me before I came here! He said he couldn't find his cell phone for some reason, but I know who did." I motioned my head at James.

James gripped my arm harder, growling, "You spoiled the game, you stupid little nymph." He kicked my leg with his boot, breaking it, and threw me aside, making me slide across the floor and hit my head against one of the columns. I looked back up to see Damien facing off with James, each trading blows. It wasn't as even as the tracker had thought because Damien could see each blow coming, and was able to easily avoid getting hit. With no real leverage in the battle, the tracker came right back at me, but Damien kicked him away, and sped towards me. He took me into his arms, picking me up as he told me, "It's going to be ok, Bella. Just hang on, alright?"

He stood up, and dodged the tracker's charge, and managed to get himself moving in a path going out the door. The only problem was that he would have his back to James, and that was the downfall to this particular escape. I fell out of his arms, as Damien was knocked forward from being kicked directly to his back.

Damien:

His kick connected at the small of my back, making me fall to my knees. I tried to hold on to Bella, but she was out of my arms before I could grip her tightly. I rolled over to my side, trying to kick him away, but he grabbed my leg and threw me at one of the large windows. He was on Bella in moments, as I landed on the hard wood floor. He turned to me as he held one of her arms in both his hands, now squeezing her painfully because she cried out.

He seethed, "Look how fragile she is. Have you ever thought of telling one of your new friends to turn her? I mean, look what it did for you. In fact, I can do it for you, if you like." He bit into her arm, just above her right wrist, making her scream.

He pulled back, blood dripping from his mouth in rivulets as he laughed in utter pleasure. It was all I could take to watch. With utter fury, I ran at him, charging him as hard and fast as I could. I connected with my shoulder, hitting him in the ribs, and I could feel that I did real damage. This because he grunted hatefully, and coughed out the blood he had just ingested, as well as feeling his ribs crack inward. He hit the wall, yelling out and cursing at me.

Satisfied, I walked over to Bella so I could take her home. It was then that I felt another burst of wind in my direction. I looked back to see if James was still where I had left him, but I felt myself being hit from the side, and straight into another column. It was enough for James to recover, and force me back into the post before I could recover. It was all I could do to keep from falling to the ground. For now, I was braced into the post by the broken drywall behind me, my back being forced into the wood underneath. I looked at the trajectory path I saw, after the fact. I followed it to James, but there was someone else. I realized Edward was now grappling with him, as well. I pulled myself out of the spot only to be forced back in as Edward threw James at me. I reached out, one arm around James's neck, the other around his head, trying to snap his neck if I could. He started running at high speed around the room, trying to knock me off. Edward ran at both of us, and put his boot on my shoulder as he ran into a kick, knocking James into one of the walls.

Seeing I wasn't being handled, I crawled over to Bella as she was screaming in pain. I started checking her wounds, and saw that she was having a bad reaction to the venom. At the moment, all I could do was suck on the wound, and spit the venom out. I repeated this process, but she was going into shock.

James laughed as he fought with Edward, "You call this a fight? Even the human posed more of a challenge. She was delicious. You should turn her, already. It's a crime to keep her so fragile, or is it that you want to drink her too?"

Dr. Cullen arrived as I was picking myself up from the floor to get more leverage on Bella's bite. I turned to him, and asked if he had his medical bag, which he slid over to me as he went to check on Edward's progress.

Edward was actually choking the life out of James, but Carlisle told him to control himself, and let Alice and Jasper handle the rest. They took James, ripped his arms and head off, and threw him into the fire. I pulled a blood-letting device out of Carlisle's bag, putting one end into Bella, and the other end into another empty glass container. Bella was still screaming as she writhed with painful seizures. I leaned over her, kissing her forehead, and trying to keep her from slipping away. I asked for Dr. Carlisle to apply a temporary splint on her leg to keep her from losing too much blood from the open fracture.

Bella:

I looked up, seeing Damien over me, and stroking his hand through my hair as he watched my arm being drained. He was knelt over me, I could tell he was hurting, not just from his injuries, but from seeing me on the floor.

"Bella. Come on, babe. I'm right here. Just pull through, babe. Don't go, not when I've finally found you. Don't. Please. I won't leave you alone again. I promise you, babe. Don't go because I don't know what I'd do without you, so please…"

I heard Edward behind him, roaring, "HE'S TAKING TOO LONG!"

Carlisle was holding him, "Edward, don't. Let him handle this."

Then I saw that look in Damien's eyes, the same pain I saw in the first days I met him, but now he was crying. He bent forward, putting his forehead to mine, and I felt his tears fall on my nearly closed eyes. Then, I saw something else: it was him as a child, strapped to a chair, and being electrocuted, stabbed, and having his eyes kept open as he watched multiple violent scenes on a screen in front of him; I saw him with friends, laughing, and actually happy for once in the whole time I've known him; Another vision was of him surrounded by those same friends as they all charged in to kill him. He erupted with a massive light, and fell to the floor in horror as he looked at the death around him; His friends were rendered to ashes. All that was left was their adornments, a broken pair of glasses, and a bloodied hair band; His father descending upon him, and darkness enclosing around him. Then, I saw him meeting me, and how I looked through his eyes, how he saw me, always smiling at him; the first time we kissed; our first night of making love; him asking me to move in with me; and now I saw how hard it was for him to see me like this. I was surrounded by light as I watched him bent over me, holding me, as I ascended away from him.

I woke up in a hospital bed, my mom calling out my name softly as I came to, groaning.

"Mom?"

"I'm right here, baby. Good to see you're awake."

"Where's Damien?"

"Bella, your classmate, Edward…he told me that you got into an argument with your boyfriend. You've got to stay away from that awful boy."

She saw me shaking my head, and I could tell that when she heard all this, she was already finding it hard to believe. I think, she wanted to test my reactions to her words, "According to Edward, your boyfriend struck you hard, sending you down a flight of stairs, and right through a window."

I shook my head, finally telling her, "Mom, no. What happened was that Edward saw us arguing, and tried to push Damien down that flight of stairs, sending him through that same window. I tried to grab him, but I got pulled down with him. He didn't mean for me to get hurt, really."

My mom moved her head to one side, "What were you arguing about?"

I sighed, figuring I'd have to tell my mom about us eventually, "We're thinking of moving in together. We've been seeing each other, so…"

My mom was shaking her head, "You're too young for all that. How old is he anyway? 25? 32?"

I quickly answered, "He's 17, mom. He's only like 2 months older than me."

My mom sighed deeply, "Well, I had picked this place in Jacksonville, with you in mind. You'd have your own bathroom, and it's not too far away from some of the better schools."

I shook my head, telling her, "I want to stay in Forks…for now, anyway."

She looked at me, "Does this boy mean that much to you?"

I nodded, "He does, mom. I love him."

She sighed again, "Well, we'll talk about it later. I'm going to call Phil. He's been worried about you. You're father's downstairs."

I nodded, and saw Edward walk in, even as I turned away from him, "What do you want?"

"Bella, you have to go with your mother to Jacksonville."

I looked over at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

He leaned over me, "Everything that happened to you was partly my fault, but if it weren't for your boyfriend constantly interfering, you wouldn't be here."

I looked at him evenly, "No. I'd be dead. All you've brought me is trouble, and I don't understand why you insist on staying around me when I don't want you to be."

He shook his head, "You don't mean that. Damien is half your problem. The sooner you realize that-"

"Get out." I said.

"Bella, just hear me out."

I sat up despite the pain I felt everywhere, "GET OUT!"

My father came in for the moment, and called him over, "Cullen!"

Edward looked to me for some support, but I let myself back down, and turned away. He left with my father, and went out into the hall.

I heard Charlie telling him off, using his Sheriff voice, "I told you if you ever struck one of mine again, I'd throw you in the slammer. Now, Damien has agreed not to press charges, even though I think he should. So, let me make this clear for you. Unless my daughter or her boyfriend, give written consent, you are not to come within fifty feet of my house, or Bella, unless it's a school function. Do you understand me?"

Edward muttered, "Yes, sir, but you have to know that Damien-"

Charlie barked at him, "That's another thing. You do not talk to either of us, her parents, concerning our daughter. She is not your girlfriend. She is not your friend. She is your classmate. If I see one phone call from you, or text, it better be school related, or I will move to have a restraining order put in place. Again, Damien is the reason I have done none of that. It is out of respect for Dr. Cullen that I have concurred. Don't make us regret that. Now go. You are not welcome here."

My mom came back in, and a moment later, Damien came in with a set of flowers, "I brought some fresh ones."

My mom turned to him, in the sternest voice I've ever heard her, "Young man, this whole mess is not something to be forgotten, but both Bella and Charlie told me about what really happened. Watch out for that Cullen boy, but also take care of my daughter. Do you understand me?"

Damien lowered his head, but still kept his eyes on my mother, "Yes, ma'am, I intend to. My apologies for all the trouble."

She patted his shoulder, "You know, at first, I thought you were a lot like Charlie, but now, I can see what she sees in you. I'll give you two some privacy, but don't take too many liberties, got it?"

He smiled nervously as she left, and he walked over to me. He leaned over me, putting his forehead close to mine, "Oh babe, you scared me."

I pulled him in for a kiss, and we stayed like that until my mother poked her head in and cleared her throat. He pulled back, and sat on the chair next to me.

"I'm sorry about all that."

I shushed him, putting my hand to his lips, "I'm here, baby. I'm ok because you were there."

He shook his head, "You're here because I was stupid, and reckless-"

Again, I shushed him, "I'm glad you were, baby. I couldn't imagine facing something this scary without you. So, don't go far, and if you do, take me with you. Got it?"

He nodded, and smiled.

I touched his face, whispering, "I saw your past. I saw everything. I don't know how, but I did. I can't imagine how it must've been to deal with all that alone."

He reached up, taking my hand in his, "I'm not alone. You're here now. So, I'm not alone."

We both sat in the hospital, silently regarding each other as soldiers fresh out of battle, and even if he had just carried me through all the horrors, I had come to know how much he really needed me, and it filled my heart to know that I completed him.

Damien:

I sat with Charlie, dressed in one of his tuxedos. He was chuckling as I fussed with the collar, but shook his head when I tried to loosen the tie.

"You don't want to do that. It takes forever to tie it back up."

"This tie itches. It's killing me." I complained. "Besides, I'm not used to a monkey suit. I feel like James Bond, or something."

Charlie smiled at that, "Well, it's good to know that my daughter is in the company of Bond, James Bond."

I kind of gave him a sour expression, but it was more out of nervousness, than actual annoyance. Bella had asked me to take her to the prom at her school, which I accepted, after much thought. I remembered that the school wanted to ban me, but Charlie said he got that all taken care of. At last, we heard her coming down the stairs, clomping with the leg she had in a cast. We came out to see her in a blue dress that Alice Cullen had let her borrow, much to Charlie's dismay, but he allowed it. She was radiant, and beautiful as she descended, her dark hair bouncing with each step, and her eyes looking over at me as she smiled.

"Ok. Judges. Have at it." She sighed.

Charlie whistled, "You look beautiful, Bells."

She looked over to me, "I know…It's a bit much, huh?"

I smiled, "Not at all…If I didn't know any better, I would've mistaken you for royalty."

She smirked, "Meaning?"

"It's good to know I'll be the only one there to bring a princess to the prom." I helped her down the rest of the steps, and she almost fell into my arms. It was all I could do to keep from kissing her, but I knew Charlie would've been aghast, even if he was playful about it.

Bella:

When we got to his car, I popped in a tape for our grand entrance. I'd never thought of doing that before, but I wanted to show off my date for the prom. Let the rest of the guys know whom I had beside me. He looked over at me as I turned up the radio, and let the song play at high volume.

_Gunter glieben glauchen globen  
All right  
I got something to say  
Yeah, it's better to burn out  
Yeah, than fade away  
All right  
Ow Gonna start a fire  
C'mon!_

He looked over at me, "I had no idea you were into classic rock."

I looked over at him, "Well, there's a lot I still don't know about you, but I'm willing to wait for you to tell me. I know I'm a pain in the ass, sometimes, but I will let you tell me on your terms, not mine. Besides, it's what couples do, right?" with that, I turned the volume up, and let the music play on our way to the prom.

As we got there, heard the last guitar riff as we arrived, with everybody watching us. This time, I really wanted to make sure everyone was watching the two of us when we got there. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned on him as he helped me hobble over to a bench.

He let me sit down for a bit, "I'll be right back, just let me get us checked in and all that." I smiled and gave him a wink, with an ok sign.

As I sat on the bench I saw Jacob walking over to me, dressed up, "Hey, if I had known you were crashing my prom, I would've played something for you, too."

Jacob looked a little puzzled, "I didn't know senility kicked in 'til later."

I stuck my tongue out, "Party pooper. So what's up?"

Jake looked around, "Are you here with Cullen?"

I pointed to the Impala, "Does that look like I'm here with Cullen?"

He chuckled at that, "Well, my dad told me to warn you about Cullen."

"Well, tell him not to worry about me. I'm with someone else not creepy."

He nodded, "That's another thing. My dad says we don't know a lot about your boyfriend. He's one of those enigmas my dad doesn't like. If he gets out of line, he knows people that might be able to take care of him."

I narrowed my eyes, "Tell your dad not to worry about me, and mind his own business."

Damien arrived a moment later, "Sorry I took so long. Hey Jacob" he waved, briefly.

Jake uttered a greeting and left.

He looked at me, "You ready?"

I smiled, "As I'll ever be."

As we walked in, everyone was watching us, including a few of the Cullens, and some of my friends from school. Eric and Angela smiled over at me, as were Mike and Jessica. Edward came over to greet us, and looked to me.

He bowed, "May I have this dance?"

Damien gave him his own glare, but spoke with a civil tone, "That's up to her."

I turned to my boyfriend, and gave a small pleading gesture, which made Edward grin a bit. I looked at Edward for a moment, "Wipe that grin off your face. It's just one dance. Besides, didn't my dad tell you to stay away from me?"

He looked aside, "He told me I could approach you at school, or school functions, and this would count. I'm surprised you decided to accept."

I looked up at him intently, "Only because I wanted to ask a favor."

He seemed confused, "A favor from me?"

I shook my head, "I know it's the oddest thing, but you're probably the only one that would be crazy enough to do it for me."

He pulled me closer, "Well, whisper it to me then."

I whispered to him, "I want you to turn me."

He pulled back, looking shocked, "Why would you ask me to do that?"

I gave him a serious look, "I don't want to be caught up in something like that again, without being able to protect myself."

He nodded, "Understandable."

I also looked to Damien, who was now smiling awkwardly as Jessica talked to him about one thing or another, but I could see he was inwardly asking for help, since she seemed to be talking his ear off.

Edward bent close, "I won't end your life for you, you know?"

I shook my head, "It's not your choice. It's mine, and it's the only way I can think of so I can stay with him. I think he might need me."

Edward looked like he was thinking hard about it, "What would you give in return if I were to grant this favor?"

I gave him an even gaze and told him, "I won't ask my dad to put a restraining order on you. I would guess that'd hurt your low profile, don't you think?"

He nodded, "Fair enough."

Everyone stopped dancing, and I parted from him, "K, Song's over. Hope you enjoy the rest of the prom."

He bowed, "Might I ask for another dance tonight?"

I nodded, "You may ask, don't expect me to accept." I walked off.

I met up with Damien again much to his relief because Jessica was telling him how difficult it was to be class president, and what that entailed in painful detail. He smiled and excused himself once I came to get him. We danced to a few more fast songs, and took the last slow one outside, alone.

I smiled, "Well, here we are."

He agreed, "Indeed. I can't believe you brought me here. I feel so out of place, here with all these kids."

I playfully nudged him, "You're a kid, too, baby."

He nodded, embarrassed, "I know that. I just mean…I haven't been a kid since I was…I can't remember."

I nodded sadly, putting my head on his chest, "I know, baby."

He asked me what I hoped he wouldn't, "What were you talking about with Cullen? If you don't mind me asking."

I nodded, "I don't. You have a right to know. It was something for us."

He gave me a thoughtful look, "What do you mean, exactly?"

I sighed, "I asked him to turn me."

He pulled back, his face almost frightened, "Bella, you can't actually want to-"

I pulled him close, "I don't want to be defenseless like that again. Also, I know one day, you will have to take on a big fight, and I want to be there to fight with you."

He shook his head, "Bella, even I don't know what's in store for me. You're the only thing I'm sure about."

I looked into his eyes, "I've seen your pain. I've felt it with you. I can't bear the thought of you facing all that alone."

He smiled, "I'm not alone. I told you that."

I kissed him, and whispered, "I don't want to leave you alone if I can help it. I have to be there for you, baby."

He looked at me, "That's just it. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything for me. You just being here with me is enough."

I held his face, and looking into his eyes, I said, "I want to be with you…forever."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Hmm. Let that be a last resort, ok?"

I nodded, "I understand."

We danced a little longer, and he asked me, "What would you like to do after this, babe?"

I laid my head on his chest, "I don't know. Most girls think that prom night is supposed to be so special."

He chuckled, "It's supposed to be, I guess. Was this special for you?"

I laughed with him, "Of course it was. I'm just saying, because some girls end up getting knocked up on prom night."

He uttered agreement, and went on an analytical tangent, as he sometimes did when we were talking about stuff in general, "I guess everyone gets in the mood after something like this. Maybe it's the whole psych-"

I looked up at him, "I don't want to talk statistics."

He smiled, "Sorry, I do tend to go on. What'd you have in mind?"

I laughed softly, "Maybe I could try to get knocked up."

He cleared his throat, "Well, you won't if we're careful. You want to-"

I pulled back, and nodded, "Hell, yea."

He gestured to my cast, "What about that?"

I gave him a sly smile, "Well that shouldn't get in the way for one of Fork's smartest deputies."

"No, ma'am."

I took his hand, and cast or no, we hurried out of the prom. After a moment, he took me into his arms and carried me out of the entry arch, like a newfound bride. It was hot.

He got my dress off pretty easily, but getting his tux took some time. We lay on my bed, as he pressed himself against me, slowly, gently. I looked into his eyes, and I felt him give everything to me, as he thrusts into me, over and over. I finally told him I wanted him to take me to the ceiling, and he smiled for me as he always did. As he did, I could see my room, below me, but it was more blissful than scary. I looked at him as he looked at me, our eyes locked in passion. He kissed my shoulders as he moved between my legs. His hand moved up and down my thigh, as he pressed his hips against mine. We both fervently moved to meet each others' movements, until we both reached our climaxes together. When we finally came down, he held me close, and he kissed me.

I looked up at him, and asked him, "That guy you fought, you think it'll end with that?"

He shook his head, "Victoria's still out there."

_**Continued in New Moon On Monday… **_

Well that's it for this Arc. I will cover more of Damien's past, I do have it on my comp, all fleshed out in outline form. Writing it takes a while, though. That's just how it is, since school is coming up.


	10. A View of What's to Come

A view of what's to come:

Damien:

As much as I love my girlfriend, part of me thinks that she's making a mistake in asking Edward Cullen to turn her. I can only wonder what he would ask in return, or what his intentions would be for actually granting her requests. I only want the Bella I've come to love, and it makes me hurt even more knowing that she wants to do this so she can be my side.

I watch her shaking as she lays next to me, and soothe her bad dreams away, and if I could, I can only hope that she takes another path. As far as I can see, she is being pulled more and more into that dark world by not only Cullen, but the Elders that Carlisle told me about, the Volturi. I can only hope that they never bother with Bella, or I. If they did, Carlisle might tell them to spare me in order to maintain their secret. I might just do it too, but I would be thinking about what the best way would be to destroy them when given the chance.

End Journal Entry 25

Well, there it is. It's a side note to see how Damien is looking at the events to come. Btw, all, New Moon on Monday is up right now. Hope you can look it up, follow it, and let me know what you think. Comments and Criticisms always welcome. Also, I've been thinking of making polls, but I'm not quite sure what the criteria would be for. Here's the thing I would like feedback for, if possible, heh:

Damien's relationship with Bella, compared to her movie/book courtship with Edward

Charlie's reaction to all this, because I'm guessing a lot of people think he's rather calm.

Some of Bella's friends, and their reactions to Bella and her relationships.

Damien's relationship with the Cullens, and how Edward seems to discourage this.

Your take on some of the love scenes…should I go for an M rating for the next few arcs.

Also, I did want to know what people thought of James, as the villain, vs book/movie.

Later all. Enjoy the sequel


	11. Prelude to Summers

Prelude to Summers

Alice:

I had been turned in 1924, and after the First World War, I had a vision of a great light emerging from the pacific. The light was gentle, but the one within was one who had faced great hatred and isolation. In fact, I saw a kindred spirit within that light as his heart seemed to project out of it. It was the heart of a soldier, and it seemed to cry out with such anguish, and yet it held within a love so deep it made my heart ache. After that, I had watched Damien since the moment he landed in 1947, except the US government allowed the leak of a story that said alien crash-landing. It should be noted that a similar entity of the same composition landed near the pacific a thousand years before the first Asians followed the Bering Strait to the North American continent, still unoccupied at that time. He was still in energy form when they transported him in a steel chamber to a base on the border of Montana and Canada. I suppose he would remain that way for a while. I met Jasper a year later, and I thought his heart was so similar to the one I had felt that I saw a soul mate in him. We met the Cullens some time after that. Still, I never forgot the pain I felt from the other. I would take months out at a time to watch the energy form that would become the boy we all came to know as Damien Summers.

In 1989, the military extracted a sample of the energy, and infused it into the cell samples they had managed to culture after gathering a number of candidates to make the perfect human. The father donor in all this was a cruel military man named Maximilian Summers. He managed to infuse the energy into himself, and was able to combine all the attributes of each male candidate through blood transfusion. With this, it was necessary to find a female candidate for the project. Her name was Melissa Thorne, who was a med student, as well as a winsome brunette with long black hair. After Max took Melissa as his wife, they had managed to create a perfect fertilized egg, and she conceived a boy on November 5th 1990. From what Damien was told, as he was born on July 7th of 1991, his mother had died in childbirth. It should be noted that the day he was born, the energy being that was being kept in a steel box had disappeared shortly after.

His father had then ordered the child be placed into military custody from the day of birth, and that was the day the tests had begun. At the same time, 6 other samples were removed from him. He was put through every possible environmental adversity, as well as every possible type of stimuli known to man. As well as being placed in ad educational chamber of sorts, using an experimental simulation system that came to be known as virtual reality. As he was forced through his own growth, and placed into every possible combat simulation as he reached the age of 6. Yet, there was nothing else that could be done for his interaction. As Damien reached the age of schooling, it was decided that he would be put into a controlled environment, just outside of the town of Forks Washington, and that environment would be a school facility for his possible growth. As he was already advanced, he was already placed into full-fledged college type classes, but he was already learning at an accelerated rate that surpassed all his teachers. With this in mind, I suppose they thought it was necessary to add something more to his environment, and so, he entered the first grade with a small class of seven children, including himself. I saw that he passed through all this, because I took copies of surveillance on him, as well as watching him, myself, when I had the time. These were people he believed to be his friends, his comrades, and his peers, all the way through part of high school.

On one meeting, I followed a girl who seemed to have a large amount of affection for him. Her name was Maya Stern, and she looked like me so much, she could've been my twin, but that's not the point. My point is that I followed her to her quarters one day, and saw that she was fully prepared to kill Damien when she had the chance.

She saw me come into her room, that day, raising her gun at me, "What do you want?"

I wanted to know just that myself, "Why would you do that to him? Don't you love him?"

She seethed, "He's an abomination. Also, our orders were that on the day he becomes too human, we'd have to destroy him. After that, we'd start over."

I couldn't think about what she meant, "What are you talking about? This is a human being. Can't you see what you're doing to him?"

She laughed at this, "He's weak. He's becoming human every day. It's sickening to watch. He will be useless as a weapon if this keeps going-"

I couldn't listen anymore, so I turned on her, drinking her deeply, and I remembered what had happened before I became a vampire. A sadistic tracker, James, had been stalking me, and had destroyed the one who had changed me. I also saw a lot of her memories; Damien regarding her without much thought; her standing in a dark room with only Damien's father as he had his way with her. I saw now that she meant to direct that hatred at the son. From that day on, I took her place.

It was 2006, and Damien had been trying to finish his med school practical exam as he was told to reconnect a heart within a cadaver. He did it with effortless efficiency, as well as receiving a score for his speed during such a delicate procedure. I approached him after he finished putting away his scrubs away, and washing up properly.

I hugged him, "That was awesome, Damien."

He waved his hand dismissively, "It wasn't. It was expected. What's up, Maya?"

I leaned against him then, "I was wondering if you might want to go to dinner, or something."

He gave me an odd look, "You mean where we go to a café and you watch me eat?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, one of those. We at least have great talks, don't we?"

"I have a lot to do after this."

I now leaned close to him, "I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this, but I realize there's no easy way to say it, really."

He looked into my eyes, but they were still cold and analytical, "Just say it, then, Maya. No need to trifle about it."

I kissed him deeply then, and he looked more surprised than glad, as I told him, "I love you."

He turned away, "No, you don't."

I tried to take his shoulder then, but he pulled out of it as I asked, "What's wrong?"

He grunted, "You can't love me. I don't know what I am. I don't even know who I am. All I know is that none of this feels real. It can't be. I feel like there's something missing here, and I can't quite place my finger on what."

I tried to hold him, "What you're missing is me, Damien. It always has been. You want someone to watch over you, or at least be with you."

He pulled away from me, and it made me so angry and sad, as he said, "Stop. You don't love me. I don't even love me, Maya. Find someone else. Find someone…human."

He walked away from me, then, and then he started to run, even as I wanted to reach out and comfort him. I wasn't there the next day.

I simply went back to the Cullens, who were residing in Denali, Alaska. From what I heard from Bella later is that she saw his memories during a mind link he had with her. In the memory, his other classmates had attacked him, and he had no choice but to destroy them. With his energy expended, it was easy for other soldiers to bring him down and sedate him, as he was placed in another chair to be tortured, but this time, he was exposed to a new virtual technology that was designed to erase his memories.

His father had told him, "This is the only way to reset you."

He was pleading, "No! Don't take my memories away! I don't want to be a victim again! Stop!"

After that, he was Damien Summers, military brat, who spent his days in a locked room as food was passed through a slot. Although, there were times when he would sneak out in a base jeep, and drive around the town at night. It was the closest thing he had to freedom.

Then I heard he would be transferred to Forks. By chance, the military was going to charge someone with taking care of him. In essence, he would be interning at either the police department, or at the Medical Center. If he were to work at the Forks Medical Center, it would prepare him as a medical intern to work in the military as a medic, and as he climbed in ranks, he'd have access to more intricate projects such as bio weapons and even projects for the creation of Bio Organic Weapons like himself. If he were to intern at the Police Department, it would prepare him for entrance into the military as an MP, which would in turn qualify him for Military Intelligence. Once at the top levels, he would be able to stage a full coup d'état, and take over the whole country. Either way, his role in our world would have been very different if he hadn't met Charlie or Bella.

Carlisle and the rest of us were out of town, so the official discharge and care papers went to Charlie since he was the local authority. How I curse the fates for that. Since that day, I could only watch him with Bella Swan, getting closer, becoming the man I always knew he could be. He did it for her, and it made my wonder why he couldn't do that for me. Somehow, I had seen the fate that was in store for her, as it was decided the day that Edward had saved Bella from getting crushed by a van. Part of me thought, if I could allow myself to let him die, it might somehow diminish these feelings I had. I can only hope that Edward pulls Bella to the fate I had foreseen for them. As much as I love Jasper, I can see that he is becoming bored with our way of life. He is unsatisfied with how we move from place to place, never changing, nor trying to effect change. If things do continue this way, I'm afraid he might want to seek out a life that might be more fulfilling for him, the life of a soldier, like the life that Damien evaded by being with Bella…


	12. Splinter

Splinter

Billy Black:

I hate the boy, Damien. I hate how Charlie seems to trust him even though he's screwing that whore daughter of his. Bella should have been Jake's bride, and finally I would be able to tell Charlie a few things. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't have allowed Charlie to know anything, especially with his daughter involved. I realize that if Jake ever lost control, he might hurt Bella just the way Sam had hurt that girl of his. It didn't matter now, though. She was acting den mother for the wolf pack. So far as I knew, she would complain from time to time until I talked to her. I pulled her aside and told her not to involve the police. I also warned her if she ever did, Sam might just lose control again, and this time, no one would stop him.

She looked at me then, "Is that a threat?"

"No, you stupid girl. It's more than a threat. Be aware, if Charlie has to come around here for a domestic disturbance, he's going to have himself a run-in with a bear."

She was trembling as she whispered, "He's your friend. You would do that?"

"If it risks the security of this tribe, he would be a liability. Listen very closely, girl. If I'm not afraid to kill him, I am definitely not going to think twice about you having some kind of accident in the woods."

"His deputy would look for him."

"He's too busy screwing that whore of a daughter."

She bit out, "She's not a whore. You're just mad because she didn't pick your sasquatch of a son."

I struck her then, and she quieted, as I grabbed a clump of her hair, "You don't say anything about my son. He is going to lead this tribe one day. He will kill that deputy, and Charlie. He will take that whore, Bella, as his wife. He will kill Sam, and take his place, and then the whore will take your place. So, don't overestimate your importance to this tribe."

She pulled away with a scowl, "God, I hope your son kills Sam. Then, I'll be free from all this. As for Bella, she's not going to give in so easily. So don't count that as done."

I struck her again, "Mind your place when talking to me. I'm leaving now, and I better not hear about Charlie wanting to come out here, except for football games and barbecues. You get me?"

She nodded, and I saw her sneer as I left. One day, I would tell Sam to teach her a lesson for being a disrespectful little bitch.

Continued...

Ok, I know this was a weird chapter, but I figured what the hell, write a Billy side story. If you guys like this, you might want to check out my book on Amazon. It's called "Can I Stop Now?" by the author of the same name. Just type it in, and it'll come up on search. I think I have a youtube vid for it as well. Ah well, till next time.


End file.
